Don't Speak
by MaSSama
Summary: Para dejar de pensar en una persona,Piensa en otra persona. Un plan sencillo y facil de recordar...pero que pasa cuando esa otra persona ya no la puedes sacar ahora de tu mente, ni de tu corazon?. ShonenAi, eventualmente Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Don't Speak

Así es, estimado televidente; has entrado a otro fic AU de Naruto, donde la historia se desarrollara en una escuela, en tiempos modernos.

Si, lo se, la idea es tan original que apenas puedes creerlo; pero calma!! Que esto apenas empieza!!

…Y si, aunque he leído millares y millares de Fics, con una temática como este; no había uno que me gustara al 100, A mi me gustan las historias largas, que dan vueltas y que justo cuando pensabas que iban a terminar; dan un giro que las hacen durar otros 10 capítulos!! Un culebron de Yaoi!!

Y al no salir ninguno como ese, de puro coraje hice el mío; el primero que publico; espero que sea de su agrado.

Primero: ADVERTENCIA!!, se que muchos querrán golpearme hasta la muerte, ya que este capitulo empieza con un ligero SasuSaku, que será muy leve, y después de este capitulo será prácticamente nulo; y aunque odio a la pareja, es necesario (para mi) en la historia.

La historia es Shonen ai, así que si de alguna forma te ofende la idea de dos hombres enamorados, Corre!! Huye!! Aferrate a la vida!! Como el cobarde que eres!!; Ahh, que eso es de otra cosa 0.o!!; Es decir, si no te gusta, no lo leas, nadie te obliga.

Y se aceptan criticas, de cualquier tipo; buenas, malas, feas, bonitas; constructivas, Desctructivas, en serio!! Se libre de expresar tu opinión de esta historia, solo que si harás reclamos contra la mujer que me parió o cualquier otro de mi familia, dame una buena razón para no pensar que eres un imbecil por criticar algo sin fundamentos para hacerlo O.O.

Ahora, terminando mis paranoideces XD, comienza el fic, comienza el fic, en donde nuestros protas serán estudiantes de Preparatoria.

Y algún parecido con la realidad… es pura coincidencia . 

Naruto, Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

AU, Shonen Ai; y unos muy posibles OOC.

Pareja..s: Principal SasuNaru… Y unas cuantas mas que por ahora mantendre en secreto.

"Dialogo"

"_pensamiento_"

(nota de la autora maligna)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Quiero terminar contigo…"

Un chico de ojos negros, y cabello igual de oscuro, miraba sorprendido a la chica que acababa de pronunciar estas palabras. Su parpados se abrieron mas de lo acostumbrado, muestra de su sorpresa, a la vez que seguía viendo fijamente a quien estaba enfrente de el.

"Yo; pienso que es lo mejor, para los dos" continuo la chica, cabello rosa, y ojos de un verde precioso, que en ese momento, miraban sus pies, al igual que su cabeza estaba agachada

"Entiendo" respondió el joven sin ninguna emoción en particular

La joven seguía con la mirada baja; mientras que el chico la observaba, sin saber que pensar exactamente; sin saber que era lo que pensaba, exactamente

Un silencio incomodo reino en el pasillo de la escuela en el que se encontraban, mientras que la chica de pelo rosa, miraba nerviosa a los lados, como tratando de escapar de la mirada del Chico alto y moreno.

"Pero…" empezó a decir el joven, de Nombre Sasuke Uchiha

"Si?" pregunto rápidamente y esperanzada de que la tensión se rompiera; la ojiverde, llamada Sakura Haruno.

"Seguimos siendo amigos, no?" Ohh, incluso el mismo Uchiha sabia que no habría una afirmación mas falsa, ni una pregunta mas ingenua que esa. Sabia que algo como "ser amigos" después de una relación, por mas mínima que fuera, ya no podria ser, o no como antes

"…Claro!" contesto con fingida alegría la pelirosa, conociendo que algo como eso, no seria posible.

Sasuke caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos de ese mismo instituto; caminaba sin prisa, y sin rumbo fijo, Solo queriendo alejarse un poco del lugar.

Caminar siempre le despejaba un poco la mente, y eso era justamente lo que el quería; una cabeza sin humo que le permitiera pensar apropiadamente.

Se sentía…raro. Era una sensación ciertamente extraña; Sabia que se sentía algo mal, decepcionado tal vez, y un poco sorprendido; pero no realmente triste, y eso era lo que mas le extrañaba.

Es decir, su novia, o ahora, su exnovia, con la cual estuvo 6 meses acababa de terminar con el. Esas cosas pasaban con frecuencia en el instituto, y estaba segurísimo que no solo ahí; pero todos sus conocidos que por alguna u otra razón, habían tocado el tema de "rompimientos, y como manejarlos" siempre le habían dicho que se sentía un gran malestar; tristeza y ganas de aventarte de un tercer piso; de encerrarte en tu cuarto a escuchar baladas románticas; llorar horas y horas; y perder el total sentido de la vida.

Y curiosamente, nada de eso le pasaba, era justamente como lo había escuchado en alguna canción; "que difícil es, que no me duele estar sin ti"

Pues; era su novia, se suponía que le debería de dar algo de nostalgia.

"No tiene caso que me la pase pensando en eso" declaro al aire, cerrando los ojos, y emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata; después de todo; lo que ya había pasado, ya no se podía cambiar, mejor no darle vueltas al asunto y proseguir con la vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Valla, así que rompieron…" decía sin poner mucha atención a la platica un chico pelirrojo, de tez pálida, que leía un libro acerca de alguna materia escolar-No me sorprende tanto…

"Mhhh, pero a ti nada te sorprende, Gaara" El Uchiha soltó un suspiro cansado

"Pues es verdad, pero esto ya era de imaginarse; digo, una persona en control de sus capacidades mentales, no te soportaría tanto tiempo…"

"Y yo agradezco que seas mi amigo, no sabes que buen apoyo eres" Sasuke lanzo con sarcasmo al chico pelirrojo.

Gaara, era una persona seria y reservada, al igual que el mismo Sasuke, tal vez era por eso que se llevaban bien; le agradaba, y le tenia mucha simpatía, cosa que se la demostraba muy a su manera; es decir, insultándolo y siendo al único que le ponía algo de atención; se podía decir que era de los pocos a los que podía llamar "amigo".

"Pero, realmente" Gaara observo atentamente a su amigo, dejando de lado su libro "Como te encuentras??"

"…Bien"

"En serio?"pregunto Gaara significativamente

"Seehh, de hecho, no se, yo pesaba que la cosa era diferente, me siento realmente tranquilo" decía el moreno mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, y se recargaba aun mas al respaldo de la butaca en la que se encontraba

"Pues, parece que ella lo esta tomando bastante bien…" Gaara hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando hacia fuera del salón; donde estaba Sakura hablando animadamente con un chico un año mayor que ellos, de peinado de tazón (o de muñequito de playmobil, como le quieran decir) llamado Rock Lee, ambos reían de algún comentario dicho por el.

"Mnn, no me interesa" dijo Sasuke con un mal disimulado enojo

En ese momento, Asuma-sensei, su maestro de Ecología, llegaba al salón, haciendo que todos entraran al salón a tomaran sus lugares; o pelearan por el dominio de las butacas disponibles.

Lo único bueno de la clase de Asuma, en la opinión general, era que siempre era corta, y apenas si hacían algo; por eso Asuma era el profe favorito de muchos; pero si lo hacían enojar, o se le acababan los cigarros; cuidado!!

El profesor empezaba a escribir el tema del día de hoy, mientras que en el salón cada quien hacia lo que quería, apenas poniéndole atención; Sasuke solo podía poner atención hacia fuera del salón, donde veía como Sakura se despedía de Lee con un beso en la mejilla; cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse el joven.

Esto molesto al moreno; de una forma curiosa. No eran celos, eso estaba seguro, era como la molestia…

El Uchiha abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos; de verdad, el pensaba eso??

Un destello Amarillo interrumpió sus pensamientos al posarse en el marco de la puerta, gritando a todo pulmón

"Profee!!! Me deja pasar??"

La clase entera volteo a verlo, mientras el maestro dejaba de escribir en la pizarra.

El chico se le veía algo agitado, como si hubiera subido las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su aula, llegando aun así con una gran sonrisa; que hacia destacar sus caninos.

"Dobe" Murmuro Sasuke al ver al rubio reírse estruendosamente.

"Naruto, otra vez tarde??A estas alturas ya ni deberías de venir" Decía Asuma desganado, cosa que contrastaba con la energía del chico

"Hehe, disculpe, pero no se imagina todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta acá!!" decía mientras tomaba la cara de algo de fastidio de el maestro como un "Adelante, pasa, buen hombre"

"En serio Naruto, mejor no hubieras venido" decía en tono de broma un chico de pelo castaño y alborotado, y curiosos marcas triangulares rojas en sus mejillas

"Lo hubiera hecho, pero pensé que no resistirías otro dia sin mi; Kiba mi amor" contesto Naruto mientras fingía con su mano que le mandaba un beso al otro muchacho, el cual como respuesta solo dio una risa estridente, risa que otras cuantas personas también compartieron.

Sasuke observaba al impuntual; Naruto Uzumaki, podía considerarse que era el mas nuevo de la clase, pues apenas el semestre anterior había llegado a la escuela; y aun así ya era uno de los mas apreciados en la clase, o esa era la impresión que a el le daba; hablaba con todos, y por lo general siempre los hacia reír; violento y hasta malhumorado podía ser, pero nunca lo había visto golpear a alguien por malos motivos; Incluso a el, que no tendía a tratar mucho a la gente, le agradaba un poco; a veces era simplemente un Baka desesperante, pero se veía, que era una buena persona.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Me estas poniendo algo de atención??" preguntaba exasperado a Sasuke, el cual le había pedido que le explicara unas formulas de Física Aplicada

"Ehh?... Claro que te estoy escuchando!!" Respondía el aludido, asegurando su total atención a su amigo

"Bien, entonces; que fue lo que dije??" Pregunto con enfado Gaara

"Que que??" preguntaba con un deje de culpabilidad, como diciendo "no se que me habrás dicho, pero no pienso aceptar eso"

"Que fue lo que dije?" Insistió el pelirrojo

"…Pues, No me quedo muy claro; No sabes explicar."

"Te estaba preguntando cual parte era la que no entendías…"

"Ohh, eso; No te das a entender."

Gaara cerró con molestia el cuaderno donde tenía sus apuntes.

"Hey, no me has explicado nada!!" reclamo el Uchiha

"Te explicare en el momento que estés dispuesto a ponerme atención… que tienes en la cabeza??"

"No es nada"

"Eso podria funcionarte, si no fuera que te conozco desde hace tiempo, El grandioso y Magnifico Sasuke Uchiha nunca rompe su concentración, así que; que es lo que te pasa??"

Sasuke examino a su amigo, sabia que el no era del tipo de personas que le gustaba el chisme, si le preguntaba algo era por que quería saber la respuesta. Con el no necesitaba aparentar nada ni esconder nada, se podía decir que se sentía cómodo, y podía hablar con libertad.

Cerro elegantemente sus ojos, y dispuso a hablar con el acerca de ese tema que lo mantenía tan entretenido.

"Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mujer" Inicio el moreno, refiriéndose a Sakura

"Ahora que se ha ido, te das cuenta de lo que era para ti, que era la única e irremplazable, y piensas en correr a sus pies… es eso??" dijo conociendo mas que bien, la respuesta, en realidad solo lo decía para molestarlo.

"Casi…pero no es eso" Contesto el Uchiha "Es… raro; me molesta verla con otras personas"

"Celos?" intuyo el pelirrojo

"No, es diferente; es como cuando alguien se lleva algo que te pertenece"

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan posesivo"

"Pero, no es por el hecho de que sea Sakura, si no por que era mi Novia" concluía el moreno como si fuera la cosa más clara y obvia del mundo

"Mmmn, puedo fingir que entendí eso…"

"Es por decir; no es que fuera ella, podria haber sido Ino, Hinata, o tú…Es solo en teoría" aclaro ante la mirada de "no bromees con eso" que Gaara le dirigía "Y me sentiría justo igual, como si se hubieran llevado a algo de mi propiedad, no a una persona importante …"

"Así que no es por que la quieras, si no por que eso te pertenecía…"

"Algo así, es una estupidez, pero…no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza" A Sasuke le hacia gracia como Gaara llamaba "eso" a la chica

"Buscate una distracción, o algo" sugirió Gaara

"Si, claro, tomare clases de salsa y mis problemas se arreglaran; Yupi" Uchiha rodó sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento

"Un clavo saca otro clavo" comento el otro

"Que significa eso?" cuestiono intrigado Uchiha

"Es una frase que las mujeres usan mucho en casos como el tuyo"

"Y que quiere decir??" Las mujeres, en opinión de Sasuke, si que tenían frases sin pies ni cabeza; Un clavo saca otro clavo?? Lo mas probable es que ambos clavos terminaran estorbándose; y desde cuando las chicas conocían de carpintería?

"Quiere decir; que para dejar de pensar en alguien, pienses en otra persona; o eso es lo que yo entiendo" afirmo algo dudoso Sabaku- en teoría, deberías de fijarte en otra persona, para dejar de marear con Sakura…

"Eso es una estupidez, de verdad una cosa como esa podria funcionar?? Por eso es frase de chicas (el macho a hablado XD)" Sasuke cruzaba sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos negando con la cabeza, como asegurando que tan tonta era la idea

"Solo daba propuestas" En realidad, Gaara quería que su amigo dejara de molestar con lo de su rompimiento; Sabia bien que no le dolía, ya que desde un principio no le tenia tanto aprecio a la ojiverde.

Sakura, al igual que muchas otras personas había estado detrás del Uchiha desde hacia tiempo; el nunca había puesto atención en ese sentido a nadie realmente; por eso fue una sorpresa el día que el chico entro al salón con la pelirosa colgada de su brazo.

A ella se le notaba feliz, realmente le debía de gustar Sasuke; mientras que el llego con la misma emoción que siempre: ninguna.

Nunca le pregunto realmente por que le había pedido ser su novia a la Haruno; pero Gaara estaba seguro de que no había sido por atracción, y ni se dijera amor; ya que Sasuke apenas si la había tratado.

Sakura era una chica agradable, no lo negaba, pero aun así no se explicaba como era que terminaron juntos, y mas aun, como habían durado.

"Hola Sasuke; Hola Gaara!"

Los aludidos voltearon a ver a quien los llamaba; reconociendo la voz desde antes de mirar su cara; frente a ellos estaba la susodicha Sakura

"Hola" contesto Gaara, mientras que el moreno solo movía su cabeza en señal de saludo

La ojiverde tomo una de las butacas cercanas, atrayéndola cerca de los dos muchachos para sentarse con ellos.

"Que hacen?" preguntaba tranquila, solo con ánimos de conversar

Gaara iba a abrir la boca para decir que el tenia alguna cosa que hacer, para dejarlos solos; eso de quedar en medio de esos líos no le gustaba nada, justo cuando Sasuke decía:

"Yo iba a la biblioteca, necesito unos libros para filosofía " decía mientras se levantaba, y solo para aparentan amabilidad pregunta "se les ofrece algo de allá??"

"No"

"No, gracias; Sasuke-kun" contestaba amablemente Sakura, mientras el Uchiha salía del salón

Sasuke no le guardaba ningún rencor a la joven, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo con su presencia. Salio y espero un poco recargado junto al barandal de aquel pasillo, observando el patio debajo.

Discretamente miro al salón y vio a Gaara y a Sakura hablando tranquilamente; cosa que lo molesto de nueva cuenta, pero ahora en mayor medida.

Es decir; eran SU amigo y SU exnovia; no se suponía que podían hablar entre ellos!!

"Sasuke, empiezas a desvariar" Se dijo a si mismo; después de todo, eran personas, no objetos de su propiedad; pero era curioso notar los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza. Y lo molestos que a veces eran.

Dirigió una última mirada a su amigo, y se dispuso a caminar. Total, el plan era ir a la biblioteca, y a la biblioteca iría.

Eso de los clavos… era estupido sin duda; pero en momentos desesperados

"medidas desesperadas" pensó

No era que debiera de enamorarse de otra persona, solo que en su mente, pensara que le _gustaba_, No era necesario que lo dijera a los demás, o que se acercara a aquella otra persona con planes de conquista amorosa; simplemente que el pensara que hubiera interés, el suficiente para poder estar con esa persona sin aburrirse, pero no tanto como para que comenzara a fijarse en un modo mas serio en otra persona. Y obviamente, que tampoco la otra persona se interesara en el.

Meditando esto, fue hacia la mencionada biblioteca; mientras que observaba atentamente a la gente a su alrededor; como si en la cara de alguno de ellos se encontrara la solución a su problema.

"_Por que no intentarlo?? De cualquier modo, tratar no me hará complicarme mas_" En su mente, la idea comenzaba a ser estudiada como posible.

Podía buscar a la misteriosa "persona que le gustase"; que cumpliera con los requerimientos antes mencionados, y que además, fuera conocido de el.

Observaba aun con mas atención a las personas a su alrededor, evaluando a…los posibles candidatos.

Una joven rubia, de pelo recogido en una alta cola de caballo, y ojos de un azul muy claro, lo saludo coquetamente.

Sasuke respondió el saludo, mientras evaluaba la posibilidad. Ino era conocida de el de su clase de Física, y le agradaba levemente; mas bien, la toleraba. No podía negar que era muy guapa, de linda cara y buen cuerpo, pero de ahí en mas ni la conocía; Además de que era bien sabido que el moreno era un blanco de ella; no podía darle ni la mas mínima señal de que le interesase; no quería que la chica se emocionara con tener una relación con el; siendo que ese no era el plan.

A pesar de su fama, a el no le gustaba romper corazones.

Siguió el camino, encontrándose con TenTen; estaba en la escuela y era mayor por un año… y era todo lo que sabia de ella.

Cerca de la cafetería, vio a Hinata; junto a su Primo, El grandioso Neji, como lo llamaban algunos.

Miro a la chica discretamente, y de inmediato se sintió como un tonto. Ella era dulce y tierna, una persona muy linda, pero no podía ni imaginarse en siquiera pensar en ella de esa forma.

Paso su vista a la persona a un lado de la chica… Si no era importante de quien se fijara, y aun mas, ni siquiera le "gustaría" en el sentido completo de la palabra, no importaba el genero de quien se fuera a fijar; eso abría aun mas posibilidades… Miro de nuevo a Neji.

…Posibilidades que no consideraría con Neji; era demasiado perfeccionista, y hasta cierto punto; odioso.

Continuo el recorrido, dispuesto a no volver al salón hasta encontrar a alguien en quien "fijarse" mientras pasaba su extraña fijación por su anterior relación.

En el camino; se encontró con muchas personas, cada una tenia un defecto para poder considerarlos en su magnifico plan.

Vio juntos a Kiba y a Shino, compañero de Teoría de la organización del primero.

Kiba, inmediatamente estaba descartado; le molestaba bastante, una persona que no se sabía cerrar la boca, y que era demasiado hiperactivo; cosa que contrastaba con su amigo; Shino era calmado, extremadamente serio y misterioso, rallando en lo tétrico; aun así le agradaba, pero… ni pensarlo como un candidato.

Para llegar a la biblioteca, debía cruzar una de las grandes áreas verdes del lugar, no llevaba la menor prisa, así que se sentó en una de las bancas que rodeaba la zona, viendo a la gente pasar.

Allí iba Sai, quien iba a un lado de su salón…_"No me agrada, demasiado exhibicionista"_

Paso Shikamaru, compañero de física; _"Demasiado aburrido"_

A Chouji, amigo del anterior;_ "No le he hablado en la vida… siquiera pesarlo es estupido"_

A Kankuro y a Temari; _"Hermanos de Gaara, y todos me dan miedo"_

A Rock Lee; _"En que demonios estoy pensando??!!"_

"Hey!! Sasukeeeeee!!" Una voz estridente lo llamo a sus espaldas; antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear, una mano revolvía su cabello.

Frunció un poco el seño; que la gente no entendía que odiaba que se metieran con SU cabello??!!

Volteo a ver al agresor con molestia, encontradote con el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

"Que es lo que quieres??" pregunto con brusquedad Uchiha; por que realmente le enfadaba que le gritaran cuando estaba en plan de espionaje

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa descaradamente a la cara mosqueada del otro; todo el mundo por lo general evitaba molestar al moreno, cosa que le tenía sin el menor cuidado. Tomo asiento en la misma banca en la que se encontraba Sasuke, el cual lo miraba aun fijamente, observando sus movimientos.

"Me pasas la tarea de Psicología?? Yo se que de seguro la traes hecha!!" Pregunto quitando su sonrisa zorruna de su rostro; remplazándola por una mas pequeña sonrisa, una que intentaba convencer al otro de que le cumpliera el favor pedido.

"Teníamos tarea?" pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha, realmente no recordaba esa dichosa tarea; mira que debía de haber estado desconcentrado para no haberla hecho al llegar a la escuela!!.

Ahh; cierto, en ese momento Sakura había estado rompiendo con el… Bueno, que no entendía que debía dejar de pensar en el asunto??

"Si, tenemos tarea, y es la clase que sigue" lo miraba un tanto incrédulo, Sasuke, el mejor alumno de la clase, y tal vez, de la generación, no había hecho la simple tarea?? Eso si que era raro –Hey, ya que no haces nada de provecho, vamos a conseguirla??

El chico rubio lo miraba con los ojos cerrados y un la sonrisa adornándole el rostro…rostro muy lindo, a opinión del Uchiha.

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre parecía una persona muy alegre, raramente se le veía de una forma que no fuera riendo, nunca parecía perder el animo.

Realmente era una persona con la que uno podía sentirse a gusto; incluso alegre, aun siendo Sasuke Uchiha, la persona mas agria de la comarca.

Ante la nula respuesta del chico moreno, el rubio tomo se levanto de la banca, tomando la mano del otro para jalarlo y emprender una carrera hacia la biblioteca.

"Vamos!! Terminaremos mas rápido si somos dos; y podrías explicarme que es lo que tenemos que hacer!!" Grito Naruto mientras corría arrastrando a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro un poco sorprendido por la forma en la que el otro había tomado la decisión por el; cosa que normalmente lo habría enfurecido, pero ese chico lo hacia de una forma que incluso le causaba gracia. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

Una persona agradable que no fuera aburrida.

Que no fuera a enamorarse de el.

Y de la que el no se enamoraría.

"_Y Naruto Uzumaki es el elegido"_ Declaro mentalmente Sasuke, mientras seguía siendo jalado de la mano por el joven rubio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y hasta aquí llego; con un principio un tanto…Flojo?? Malo?? Mierdero XD???

Digan lo que piensan!!, Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, y hasta el próximo capitulo.

MaruSama Shinigami

P.D: Saben lo que es dejar de hacer un trabajo final por escribir una historia yoiesca?? No es nada bueno G.G


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Speak**

Chap. 2

"Dialogo"

"_pensamientos"_

(Notas Incoherentes)

Shonen Ai, OOC; Naruto no me pertenece, blah blah blah.

Nota: Si alguno de ustedes tiene el Cartoon Network, ya han de saber que hoy, Primero de Enero se estrena Naruto en español para Mexico y Latinoamercia (hoy o mañana, que en la guia de programacion aparece para hoy; pero el anuncio de CN dice que es para el martes G.G) Me quiero volver chango, ya quiero oir las voces!!. No me importa que haya quedado descuartizado por el doblaje y la maldita censura! yo lo voy a ver non.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Sasuke llegaban a la biblioteca, aunque bien no parecía que fuera un lugar para estudiar.

La gente conversaba animadamente, algunos incluso habían metido comida de contrabando y ahora se alimentaban tranquilamente sobre los libros.

"Bueno, busquemos un lugar…" Naruto iba caminando entre las mesas buscando lugares desocupados

Sasuke observaba al otro atentamente, Tal vez era por que ahora lo miraba como la persona que supuestamente le gustaba, aun sin ser eso cierto; pero ahora notaba lo confiado y a la vez elegante que era su paso al caminar. Retiro la mirada y fue hacia uno de los estantes de libros, buscando el que se ocuparía para la tarea.

Miraba y hojeaba alguno de los libros, viendo cual podria servir; tan concentrado estaba que no noto cuando Naruto se acerco a el. Dio un respingo cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro, sacándolo de onda.

"Ya encontré una mesa, trae todos los libros" Dijo Naruto mirando la cara de Sasuke, para después dar la vuelta hacia las sillas de la mesa que había apartado para ellos.

Sasuke se quedo en donde estaba parado; con el libro aun en su mano, su mirada fijamente y a la vez extrañada sobre el rubio; acaso su mirada lo había sorprendido así?? Eran alucinaciones suyas, o sus ojos eran extrañamente calidos?

"Hea, vas a venir?" Grito desde su lugar el ojiazul, haciendo que el moreno saliera de sus pensamientos

"Si…Si, ya voy" Contesto en un tono tan bajo que dudaba ser escuchado, tomo la silla junto al otro chico, sentándose en ella

"Y bien?? Que hay que hacer?"

"Las distintas corrientes psicológicas y sus principales exponentes" Respondió sin observar en ningún lado el Uchiha, Naruto lo miro un tanto desconcertado.

"Sabias lo que era y no lo hiciste? Y dicen que soy yo el irresponsable."

El moreno le lanzo una mirada un tanto molesta; le estaba diciendo Irresponsable?? A el? Y una persona que era conocida por nunca llevar los trabajos, y tener las peores calificaciones?

"Si, tú eres un irresponsable, también sabias que tenias tarea y tampoco hiciste nada…"

"Seeh, como sea, hay que empezar…" Naruto ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos que le hacían, abría el libro para empezar a escribir

"Y no solo es eso; nunca cumples con ninguna tarea a menos que alguien te la pase..."

"Aja, no me digas…" El rubio escribía a gran velocidad en su cuaderno, sin prestare atención a su compañero, cosa que molesto a Sasuke; odiaba que lo ignoraran.

Una ligera vena apareció en la frente del mas alto; si le iba a reclamar estupideces, el otro debería de tener la decencia de molestarse, o discutir; pero que ni siquiera lo escuchara, eso si no iba a ser permitido.

La mayoría de las veces era el Uchiha el que ignoraba a los que le reclamaban algo, y que a el le hicieran lo mismo por lo general no le importaba; tal vez en otra circunstancia le habría parecido raro en hecho que le enojara tanto que el rubio lo ignorase, siendo que el no era del tipo de persona temperamental; pero al parecer esa misma molestia le había quitado su tan preciada capacidad analítica.

"Y al final de semestre, vas a reclamarle a cada maestro que tengas baja calificación."

Seguía haciéndole caso omiso.

"De verdad que no se como has llegado a quinto semestre así"

"..." Nada aun, Naruto seguía escribiendo, muy ocupado en la lectura como para escuchar al otro.

"Como esperas entrar a la universidad así? Tal vez hasta ahora has tenido una vida muy fácil y cómoda, pero en adelante vas a tener que vivir por ti mismo"

La cara de Naruto se levanto de su posición de leer libros; Sasuke se sorprendió un tanto, ya que en vez de su habitual cara de buen humor o su sonrisa zorruna, su rostro mantenía una expresión de molestia, pero es que no era solo "molestia" rayaba en lo furioso.

"Bueno, ya!! Si, soy un irresponsable, un inútil, y un imbecil; y dormiré debajo de los puentes como vagabundo por no tener calificación para hacer una carrera; tú eres el ejemplo de un alumno perfecto y eres Dios!! Era eso lo que querías oír?? Ya estas complacido?? " Grito de tal manera que a pesar del ruido que había en la biblioteca, la mayoría de las personas (que no estaban escuchando su música con audífonos a todo volumen) voltearon a verlos; haciendo que el silencio reinara en el lugar.

"El que tu seas el mejor alumno, y el matado que siempre cumple no te da derecho a creerte mejor que los demás, ni a sermonearlos como si fueras su mamá!! Y tú que sabes? Que tal que en realidad tenga razones para no hacer la tarea, y si no la hago por que no la quiero hacer, no es asunto tuyo!!"

Sasuke observaba atentamente a Naruto, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera; Realmente, Nunca; NUNCA lo había visto enojado, y que bueno, por que ahora que lo veía...era aterrador.

"Solo por que alguien te pide de favor que le pases un trabajo no significa que puedas echárselo en cara para hacerlo sentir mal, y burlarte de el!! Para ese caso no pases nada!!" Uzumaki se levanto de golpe, asustando mas al ya alterado ojinegro, y haciendo que las personas presentes pusieran mas atención al espectáculo. El rubio dio la vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida del lugar.

"..." Sasuke no sabia que decir, pero aunque su cerebro le decía que era mejor quedarse, su boca se abrió antes de que pudiera evitarlo "Y la tarea que?"

Una libreta de 200 hojas, y cuadro grande se estrello en la cara del Uchiha; cayendo en la mesa.

"Sabes que?? A la mierda tú y el trabajo, que ya lo termine; Ahí lo tienes..." entonces volteo a ver al moreno, con una mueca de burla, con su sonrisa zorruna en su máxima expresión "para que lo pases_…"_

Uchiha se quedo shokeado, no hubiera pensado los cambios de humor que podía tener el muchacho; de estar alegre y contento, a mandarlo a freír espárragos; pero, sabia reconocerlo, se merecía al grita que se acababa de llevar, después de todo, el había sido el que había comenzado la discusión...pero no reconocería en voz alta que había sido su error.

Recuperado un poco la compostura, cero los ojos y lanzo un suspiro, dejo de lado el cuaderno de Naruto y saco el propio, que aun tenia tarea que hacer.

Levanto la mirada, y vio a más de la mitad de las personas de la biblioteca mirándolo.

"Si, se les ofrece algo?" pregunto con una mirada asesina, marca Uchiha registrada.

Todos desviaron la vista y volvieron a hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno entro al salón un poco antes de que comenzara la clase; el maestro no había llegado, eso era algo bueno; pero las butacas buenas ya habían sido ocupadas; eso era algo malo.

Solo quedaba un asiento libre, los demás estaban ya ocupados por sus respectivos dueños, o si no con una mochila encima, marcando su territorio. Gaara estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, y Sakura, seguía donde la dejo, junto a su amigo. Torció disimuladamente la boca, y se fue a sentar en el asiento vació, la silla de atrás de el solo estaba ocupada por una mochila.

El maestro no iba a legar o que?? Ya había pasado mas de 15 minutos, y ni sus luces; había peleado con Naruto por su clase y el infeliz ni tenia la decencia de llegar??.

Poco rato después, entro el maestro; pero entro el profe Jiraya; de literatura.

"Buenas, muchachos; su maestro no vendrá ahora, pero tomare su hora para que se vallan temprano" Decía mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

Discretamente sin que Jiraya se diera cuenta, Naruto entro al salón; Sus movimientos era observados con atención por Sasuke, que lo veía algo molesto por lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, que aunque Sasuke mismo fue el principal causante de la pelea, tenia una reputación que se afectaría de reconocer su error.

Naruto paso entre las filas, justo junto a el; para llegar a sentarse...Justamente atrás del Uchiha.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada, ni se hablaron.

Jiraya explicaba algún tema de importancia; y decía algo que sonaba como a "vendrá en el examen", pero ni el joven rubio ni el joven de pelo negro que estaban sentados casi al final del salón le ponía atención.

Por alguna extra razón, al rubio le era incomodo estar sin hablarle al Uchiha; y con el Uchiha pasaba lo mismo. Naruto mantenia la mirada fija en la nuca de cabello alborotado del otro, mientras que este solo pensaba en la mirada que sentia en su cabeza proveniannte de la banca de atrás a el.

A eso de la mitad de la clase, Sasuke sintió que algo chocaba débilmente en su cabeza.

Puso su mano en el lugar del impacto, y alcanzo a tomar antes de que se cayera, una bolita de papel.

Miro con su mejor cara de "te voy a matar" al chico detrás de el.

Este lo vea tranquilamente, para después sacarle la lengua de forma infantil; y sip, sonreía zorrunamente.

El moreno se confundió un tanto; hace un momento Naruto parecía tener intenciones de matarlo en la biblioteca, y ahora estaba ahí, molestándolo de buen humor y todo.

"_Ahora resulto ser bipolar"_ pensaba mientras le sonreía con superioridad al chico detrás de el.

Sasuke volvió a mirar al profesor haciendo anotaciones en el pizarrón; y otra vez, una bola de papel chocaba contra su cráneo.

Una vez podía soportarlo, pero dos veces...

"_Esto es guerra"_ Una alegría poco común en el lo inundaba con el pensamiento de una batalla de papel a media clase.

Viendo que el maestro seguía de espaldas a el; Sasuke se giro un poco, y con exagerada precisión, lanzaba desde su boca una bola de papel (ya saben, esas bolitas de papel masticadas) hasta la frente de rubio.

Uchiha le lazo una sonrisa burlesca a Naruto, para regresar su vista al maestro.

"_Con que eso quieres? Pues guerra tendrás"_ Naruto sacaba un chicle que tenia en la boca, y fijándose en que el maestro no voltease, lo puso en la nuca del Uchiha, apretándolo contra su pelo.

Sasuke puso rápidamente la mano en el sitio afectado, esperando que la bolita de papel cayera en su mano, pero entonces noto que no solo no caía; si no que era pegajosa.

"_Maldito Naruto hijo de una!!!..."_ Con rabia, volteo a ver al que había arruinado su cabello; Su amado cabello, que cuidaba y cepillaba… bueno; no lo cuidaba tanto; pero era su pelo; maldita sea!! Eso se pagaría con sangre.

Naruto sostuvo la mirada amenazante del otro, e inclusive la contesto con una risa entre dientes. Sasuke retiro la mirada del otro molesto; que decir molesto; encabronado era la palabra. Veía como el maestro seguía explicando alguna tontería, y como los demás alumnos de alrededor de ellos los veían con atención, esperando el siguiente movimiento del Uchiha. Podía haber olvidado el chicle en la cabeza, pero se había metido con su pelo, y ahora había testigos, las cosas no se podían quedar así.

Sasuke se dejo resbalar un poco de su banca, bajando sus brazos hasta que tocaron el piso por detrás del respaldo de su banca, el rubio aun reía por su ultimo ataque; cuando sintió que sus pies eran jalados por los tobillos, haciendo que quedara al borde de la butaca.

"¡!!, Hey!! Suéltame!!" Grito Naruto

"Mmmhh, no es así como se piden las cosas…"

"Si, discúlpame: Suéltame, animal!!" los dos hablaban lo suficientemente alto para escucharse, pero que los demás no oyeran nada.

"Deberías ser mas amable" Sasuke jalo aun mas los tobillos del otro, haciendo que su trasero saliera completamente de la banca, y que tuviera que sostenerse en sus brazos para evitar la caída.

"Imbecil, suéltame ahora!!"

"O si no??" cuestiono retador el moreno, viendo que el otro estaba apunto de contestarle gritando, rápidamente le quito uno de sus zapatos, y soltando al chico rubio.

Naruto casi cae cuando lo soltó, maniobro para poder volver quedar sentado en su lugar, viendo como el otro lanzaba el zapato hacia arriba y lo volvía a tomar, como incitándolo a que lo quitara.

"Sasuke, maldito idiota, dame ese zapato ahora mismo" diciendo eso se lanzo sobre la mano del que estaba delante de el para intentar quitárselo, pero Uchiha fue mas rápido y lo hizo mas hacia delante su brazo para evitar que el otro tomara el zapato. Naruto sin ningún cuidado, hizo su butaca hacia adelante, arrastrándola y haciendo bastante ruido en el proceso, y lanzando manotazos al aire con la intención de que uno acertara a la mano de su contrincante.

Sasuke reía entre dientes al hacer enojar al ojiazul, pensaba que su victoria quedaba asegurada, cuando sintió que su banca era levantada de improvisto, haciéndola quedarse solo en las patas traseras. Ante la sensación de caída, sin pensarlo el moreno lanzo el zapato hacia delante, el cual voló hacia adelante, mas allá de la fila que tenia frente a el, mas allá de todas las filas, y fue a estrellarse…

Justo en la cabeza de Jiraya-sensei, que seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

"_Uta, ya la hizo"-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó Naruto antes de golpear su cara con su mano.

Unas gotas de sudor frió se deslizaban por el rostro y cuello del Uchiha, cuando el maestro Jiraya se giraba con una calma siniestra, y una expresión psicópata en el rostro.

"Quien de ustedes arrojo eso??" pregunto con una calma que erizaba los vellos del cuello

Tomo el zapato que había rebotado de su cabeza al suelo, y lo miro con detenimiento; un converse anaranjado que decía en letras grandes hechas con tinta negra "NARUTO UZUMAKI" y varias espirales adornándolo. Una gran vena apareció en su sien, mientras se acercaba a donde el dueño del calzado estaba.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraban horrorizados; todos sabían muy bien la poca paciencia y el malhumor del profe…ahora, que les iba a hacer?? Que les iba a hacer?? Dios nos proteja!!

"Naruto, jodido crio; Fuiste tu el que arrojo esta cosa??" cuestiono con voz de agente policíaco en sesión de tortura.

"Nn…No, no fui yo; fue Uchiha…."

Jiraya rápidamente miro al mencionado, que lo veía con miedo en su máxima expresión.

"Naruto, no se por quien me tomas, pero que un enano gritón e indisciplinado me diga que fue Uchiha, y que esperes que te crea…"

"En verdad el fue!"

"Silencio!!" Bramo con una voz de advertencia el sensei; Sasuke solo veía la cara de susto del rubio… cosa que lo hizo sentirse mal por ser un cobarde y no reconocer la responsabilidad.

"Jiraya-sensei, es verdad, yo arroje el zapato, pero fue un accidente…" dijo en voz firme, pero aun así se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz.

El maestro miro desconcertado al moreno, como evaluando la posibilidad de haber oído mal, pero en la cara de Sasuke se notaba que era cierto. Ahh, los pubertos eran tan fáciles de leer.

"La clase termina aquí, quiero los ejercicios de la unidad cinco del libro, todos salgan… menos ustedes" aclaro viendo como Naruto y Sasuke guardaban sus cosas y se levantaban de su lugar, con la clara intención de huir.

Jiraya fue al escritorio del profesor, sentándose, una vez que todos los demás alumnos se hubieran ido, llamo a los dos jóvenes.

"Vengan, los dos" su voz ya no se notaba enojada, solo seria, pero lo normal en el.

"Ahhh, Naruto, tu siempre causando problemas, niño" prosiguió el mayor de los tres.

"Que?? Pero si ya se aclaro, fue Sasuke el causante!!"

"Ya dije que fue un accidente!! Si no me hubieses pegado tu maldito chicle no te hubiera quitado tu oloroso zapato!!" se defendió el moreno.

"Pues si no hubieras aventado el papel con tu asquerosa baba!! Y mi zapato no huele!!" aclaro Uzumaki.

"Ni huele, apesta!! Y tu eres quien en primer lugar empezó a aventar cosas"

"Si tu no te hubieras puesto en plan de darme sermón de responsabilidad en la biblioteca!!"

La vena de la frente de Jiraya aumentaba de tamaño cada vez que escuchaba a uno abrir la boca, su voz le crispaba los nervios!! Si el ya sabia que ser maestro de pubertos no le traería ningún bien.

"Ya esta bien, los dos!!" grito con tono autoritario que hizo callar a los otros "No me importa quien lo haya hecho; de hecho tu sabes bien Naruto, que esto hasta gracia me hace, Cuando se ha visto que vuelen zapatos en mi clase?" decía con una sonrisa amplia en la cara, cosa que desconcertó a los jóvenes, que no les iba a amenazar, golpear, o algo peor??

"No es que me haya dañado ni nada, de hecho, no me importa que me aventaran, es mas, podrían aventarme a su madre y no habría problema" continuo el sensei, moviendo las manos al compás de su explicación.

"Pero, el caso" prosiguió ahora con una mirada mas seria "es que no puedo dejar que dos muchachos no hayan puesto atención en mi clase, se pelearan, y me arrojaran un zapato y no reciban castigo; se imaginan?? Después todas mis clases serian un caos."

Los dos muchachos asentían a la palabras del maestro, mas por miedo a contradecirlo que por otra cosa.

"Déjenme decirles que, agredir a un maestro, puede ser motivo de suspensión; incluso de expulsión, si lo exagerara lo suficiente; no es que lo piense hacer" aclaro ante las miradas de terror que pusieron los dos ante sus palabras "pero, solo para que los demás no se piensen que pueden hacer lo que quieran en mi clase y que no tendrá consecuencias, les dejares… no se; un trabajo especial."

"Que?! Trabajo especial!! Si ya dijimos que fue accidental, incluso nos disculpamos contigo!!" grito Naruto golpeando con sus palmas abiertas el escritorio del maestro.

"_Naruto… Cállate!!"-_ pensaba asustado el moreno, pensando en que un trabajo por un zapatazo era una buena salida para su problema, mejor no hacer enojar mas al sensei.

"Naruto, guarda silencio y pon atención, que no será tan difícil!! Y lo harán los dos; Sasuke, me dirás si este tonto no hizo el trabajo."

"Y que pasaría si no lo hiciera?" cuestiono Naruto, mas que nada, por que quería gritarle mas al maestro por dejarle mas tarea.

"Pues, no habría ningún problema" encogió los hombros en señal de que no tenia mucha importancia- "pero te mandaría a repetir la materia."

"QUE QUE!!!" la voz estridente inundo el salón, he incluso se escucho en el pasillo- Solo por un trabajo que se acaba de inventar??!!Eso es injusto, ero-sensei!!

Sasuke, al mirar la expresión peligrosa que estaba adquiriendo el rostro de Jiraya, temió por la integridad de Naruto…Y su propia integridad.

"Ah, entonces, Jiraya-sensei; cual es ese trabajo que nos dice??" El moreno aventó a Naruto, quitándolo del campo de vista del profesor, y quedando el enfrente.

"Pues, no se, algo sencillo; algo normal… Un resumen, ensayo, comentarios y repercusiones sociales e históricas de la "Divina Comedia"."

La quijada del Uchiha se cayo hasta el suelo; todo eso?? De esa obra?? No jodaa….

"Y para cuando lo quieres, _sensei_" pregunto Uzumaki, levantándose del suelo, sobandose la cabeza del golpe que recibió a causa del empujón de Sasuke.

Jiraya se levantó de su silla, y se encamino a la puerta, parándose en el marco de esa, para decirles a los castigados:

"Pues, en siete días; el próximo lunes; y mas les vale hacerlo entre los dos" y salía del aula.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Serás… Uzuratoncachi" le decía molesto u joven de ojos negros, a otro rubio ojiazul.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de su edificio.

"Deja de decirlo como si solo fuera mi culpa, tú fuiste el que tenía mi zapato…"

"Si, y tu fuiste el que me quiso tirar de la banca, haciendo que lo aventara…"

"Pero tú fuiste el que…"

"Ya, eso ya no importa" interrumpió el Uchiha, ahora lo principal era preocuparse por el dichoso trabajo.- "Tu casa o la mía? "

"…Tu casa o la mía que??" interrogo Naruto sin entender la pregunta

"…En cual de las dos casas vamos a hacer el trabajo, baka."

"Ah; eso, tu haces tu parte en tu casa; y yo hago mi parte en mi casa; que tal?"

Sasuke alzo una ceja; esa siempre era la salida de aquellos que no querían hacer trabajo; separa el trabajo, para al final no llevar nada…

"No, vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos" declaro como un mandato.

El rubio frunció el seño, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes… de hecho lo odiaba, y ahí estaba el Uchiha, mandándolo como si fuera que o que?

"No tengo tiempo, no puedo reunirme contigo; dame una parte del trabajo y después lo juntamos todo."

"El maestro leerá le trabajo, no escribimos igual, se dara cuenta de que no lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y no lo aceptara, sabes como es…"

"Pero, de verdad no tengo tiempo."

"No tienes tiempo?? Sin esta tarea no pasaremos la materia, y personalmente no me da la gana reprobar solo por que tu; Dobe, eres una persona muy, pero _muuuy_ ocupada." Sasuke estaba mas que enojado; primero el chico rubio le había gritado en la biblioteca, luego le aventaba papeles, ahora su cabello esta arruinado, le dejaban una tarea tediosa y complicada, y ahora no quería hacerla; que pensaba el muy zoquete?

"Lo digo en serio, no todos tenemos todo el maldito tiempo del mundo, y no todos podemos estar hiendo a casas ajenas a la hora que se nos plazca; no todos tenemos la vida tan fácil…" lo ultimo, Naruto lo había dicho con un deje de tristeza, cosa que Sasuke pudo notar bien.

"Lo se, no todos tenemos la vida fácil- cerro sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro, mientras se levantaba" Si realmente estas tan atareado como dices, no hay problema; yo haré todo el trabajo para mi, y tu harás tu propio trabajo.

Dio unos tres pasos, y se detuvo para decirle al rubio:

"Realmente no todos podemos disponer de nuestro tiempo como nos plazca, Pero habemos los que nos esforzamos un poco. No me sobra el tiempo, y menos para perderlo discutiendo contigo" término para seguir caminando.

El rostro de Naruto se quedo algo pasmado; como estudiando lo que le había dicho.

"Sasuke!!!" le llamo antes de que se fuera mas lejos; el aludido solo volteo su cabeza para ver al que lo llamaba.

"Será en tu casa; ahora mismo" decía levantándose el también de la escalera, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo del trasero- "solo, espera a que haga algo" – y salio corriendo rumbo a la salida, de nuevo con su zorruna sonrisa

"No te vallas de aquí, ahora vuelvo!!" le grito al moreno mientras corría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El chico rubio y el moreno caminaban tranquilamente en dirección de la casa del segundo; ambos caminaban en un silencio tranquilo, apacible.

Pero, si había algo que Naruto no sabia hacer, era disfrutar el silencio, silencio que adoraba Sasuke. A Naruto, el silencio lo aburría, destetaba estar callado!!. En contraparte, Sasuke permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Y…Tu casa… queda muy lejos??" Preguntaba torpemente Uzumaki, solo esperando que el otro continuara con la conversación.

"No, no mucho…"

De nuevo; silencio.

"Es una casa grande?? Pequeña, mediana…??"

"Mediana…"

"Vives solo??"

"No, no vivo solo."

Naruto, con su gran capacidad de razonamiento, acababa de descubrir…

"_Este tipo, no es nada hablador…"_

"…Ya casi llegamos??" de nuevo, Naruto se negaba a dejarse rendir en su intento de tener una conversación civilizada con Sasuke.

"Falta poco."

Ahora no había duda; no se podía tener una conversación buena y amena con el Uchiha, pero por suerte Naruto sabia que hacer en casos de emergencia como esos: Hablar el solo hasta que le obligaran a callarse.

"Has visto esa película nueva que salio en el cine? Aquella de acción donde hay peleas de espadas y monstruos y todo eso…no recuerdo como se llama; pero el caso, es que a mi me la prestaron, no podía ir al cine así que un conocido mío, que siempre consigue los discos de las películas antes de que salgan a la venta me lo presto; el único problema es que se ve la gente que se levanta a ir al baño, y se escucha a todos los de la sala reírse cuando dicen algo gracioso…"

"…" Silencio total de parte del Uchiha

"_Siquiera me esta escuchando?"_ se preguntaba Naruto mentalmente; era aburrido, no hablaba mas que para insultarlo, como demonios se suponía que trabajarían juntos?? Menos mal que solo seria un trabajo; no pensaba poder soportar mucho tiempo a Sasuke y su carácter de limón agrio.

"_este será una larga caminada"_ pensó por ultimo Uzumaki para seguir hablando de cualquier cosa que le llegase a la mente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Y entonces, a los que sobrevivieron, se los comía un monstruo de la misma isla en la que habían caído, pero lo mas raro es que nunca se ve como demonios es el animal que los mata, y tampoco se ve como mueren; lo cual hace que se vuelva aburrido después de un tiempo de imaginar como mueren, y mas si no tienes imaginación como yo…"

"Llegamos" Declaro Sasuke deteniéndose de golpe frente a la casa.

Naruto que seguía caminado, se detuvo un poco después del Uchiha y observo la casa. No era ni grande ni pequeña, parecía tener buen tamaño para una familia pequeña. Era de un solo piso, con un jardín un tanto descuidado fuera, una fachada blanca con techo rojo, ventanas con cortinas azules, y una cochera vacía. Había manchas de aceite en el suelo, por lo que se imagino que tenían coche.

"Ya llegamos?? Pensé que estaría mas cerca…"

"Si, lo has dicho veinte veces…" mencionaba algo molesto Sasuke.

"Ah, pensé que no me estabas escuchando" reconoció el rubio, cerrando los ojos y riendo mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza apenado.

"Pues, si te venia escuchando; Vas a pasar?" Preguntaba Uchiha, que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, mientras que Naruto seguía en la calle, viendo la casa.

"Si, ya voy" Uzumaki se apresuro a entrar.

Entro a la casa, mirándola con curiosidad. Entrando había una sala, un comedorcito, varias puertas que imagina eran los cuartos, y una barra a la izquierda de la sala, que dividía esta de la cocina. Y todo, estaba algo desordenado.

Siguió a Sasuke, que entro a uno de los cuartos; en el cual había una cama individual; un librero retacado de libros y revistas, y un pequeño escritorio con una computadora algo vieja.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas en la cama, o en el piso; ponlas donde quieras…" el ojinegro prendió la computadora y se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio, Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Tu cuarto es… muy ordenado" término volteando a ver a su compañero.

"Si, no me gusta el desorden…" Volteo a ver al rubio.

"No diría eso viendo el resto de tu casa" murmuro en voz baja Naruto, esperando no ser oído; no contaba con el gran oído de Uchiha.

"Yo siempre acomodo toda la casa, pero mi hermano siempre deja un tiradero por donde pasa; si no fuera por que tiene llaves de la casa y por que es mas alto y con mas fuerza que yo, no lo dejaría entrar aquí…" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, pensando en lo gracioso que seria dejar a Itachi afuera, en el frió de la noche, mientras dejaba que lo viera desde la ventana comer viendo la tele, cubierto con una cobija.

"Y donde esta tu hermano ahora??" Naruto tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y la abrazo delante de el.

"Trabajando…no debe tardar mucho en llegar; como lo empezamos?"

"…Empezar??... Ah!! Si, empezar el trabajo" cayo en cuenta ante la mirada de "Estas tonto" que le lanzo el otro.- Pues… No se, supongo que hay que leerlo…

"…Nunca lo has leído??" cuestiono algo atónito

"Nop, pero lo consigo y lo leo…" Vio como Sasuke se levanto de la silla, se dirigió al libreo, y agarro un libro que se lo dio; lo tomo y se fue directamente a lo importante; el índice.

"441 paginas!! No me jodas!!" Lo miro con ojos suplicantes como diciendo "Di que no es cierto!! Di que e realidad tiene 50 paginas"

"…No alcanzarías a leerlo."

Naruto puso una curiosa cara de molestia, eso era un reto para el; y Uzumaki Naruto no huía de los retos.

"Tienes razón, no alcanzare a leerlo todo; pero" El rubio abrió el libro, pagina 1 "leeré lo mas que pueda, y lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo."

Uchiha levanto una ceja; 441 paginas, cuanto seria capaz de leer?? El sinceramente no creía que Naruto fuera del tipo de persona que lee.

"Por que no lo llevas para que lo leas en tu casa??"

El ojiazul levanto la vista, solo se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos sobre el libro.

"No, mejor lo leo aquí, en mi casa…-volvía a bajar la mirada- No creo poderme concentrar… Espero que no te moleste."

"No hay problema."

Así paso el resto de la tarde, Naruto leyendo sobre la cama de Sasuke, y este observándolo, pensando en sus propios asuntos.

De donde le había llegado la maravillosa idea de que Uzumaki le _"gustase"_? El chico era gritón, inquieto, hablador y muy temperamental, todo lo que generalmente le disgustaba de las personas en un paquete pequeño y rubio, con curiosas marcas en sus mejillas… Pero, no podía negar que realmente no había pensado en Sakura… De hecho, no había pensado en nada que no tuviera relación con la molestia rubia.

"_Un plan aun mejor de lo que me esperaba…"_ –reconoció su genialidad a si mismo.

El tiempo pasaba, y Naruto seguía leyendo, ahora completamente acostado en su cama; mientras el otro observaba la cantidad de gestos que producía. Al perecer, si era de las personas que leía, y el libro le había gustado; que sorpresa era eso!

En momentos ponía cara de total concentración, mientras de pronto la cambiaba a una expresión de sorpresa, para pasar a la molestia, y cada vez más.

Sasuke escucho un leve ruido proveniente del estomago del otro, que el mismo Naruto no escucho al estar leyendo. El moreno suspiro, el también tenia hambre. Se levanto de la silla y salio hacia la cocina, al parecer el ojiazul estaba tan absorto que no noto que se había ido.

Sasuke regreso con dos ramen instantáneos; el olor tuvo efecto de inmediato en el que estaba leyendo, separo su vista del libro, y con una graaan sonrisa extendió sus manos a la comida.

"Yay!! Me muero de hambre!!" Tomo uno, y empezó a devorarlo.

"Si, de nada, tú sabes; lo hago con gusto… Ah!! Y esta caliente, ten cuidado de no quemarte." Decía el moreno, sentándose en la cama junto a Naruto.

"Hehehe…. Gracias Uchiha!! Yo tengo lengua de acero, nada me afec…"

"Sasuke…" Corrigió el otro.

"Eh??" Naruto no entendía a que venia, el sabia como se llamaba el ojinegro.

"Odio que me digan Uchiha, dime por mi nombre, o de menos dime "Tu"…"

"Ok, gracias, Sasuke!!" Sonrió ampliamente para seguir comiendo su ramen.

Cuando Sasuke llevaba la mitad de su comida, vio que Naruto ya la había terminado, y veía su vaso como buscando un fideo que se hubiera escapado, después alzo un poco el vaso verificando si desde otra perspectiva no había mas comida.

"Aun tienes hambre??" pregunto al rubio.

"Ah?? No!! No tengo hambre…" dijo algo apenado de haber sido descubierto "Nada de hambre… No tanta…" aun mas avergonzado continuaba hablando.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto, el otro observaba con atención la puerta esperando que su anfitrión volviera.

Poco tiempo después, Uchiha volvió con un plato lleno de sándwiches, cosa que hizo alegrarse al rubio.

"No es la mejor comida, pero es lo único que me sale bien de comida… que no sea nada congelado ni instantáneo."

"Nahhh!! Esto esta más que bien" el ojiazul tomo un sándwich en cada mano y les daba mordidas alternadas.

"Es que no comiste antes de la escuela??" preguntaba el moreno mientras masticaba.

"Mmnnn…. Nop, no comí" decía Naruto sin dejar de comer.

"Ni siquiera desayunar??"

"…..no" su voz fue tan queda que apenas Sasuke pudo escuchar la respuesta.

"Normalmente no comes?"

"Ah, pues… veras, ya te dije que no tenia mucho tiempo, así que lo que hago es comer una gran cena para compensar el resto del día" Explicaba felizmente Naruto, tratando de restarle importancia.

"Eso no es bueno, te va a salir una ulcera, o algo" lo regañaba como una abuela regaña a su nieto "además de que… estas en edad de crecimiento" Una sonrisa de burla adorno los labios de Sasuke, ya era claro que Naruto no crecería, y eran un tanto bastante mas bajo que el.

"Haha, que gracioso, señor alto" Le saco la lengua

"Debes de comer tres veces al día. Y, cuando vamos a terminar el trabajo?"

"Pues… Podrías prestarme tu libro?? Prometo cuidarlo" decía poniendo ojos de cachorro hambriento, Sasuke no estaba seguro si era por que le preocupaba tanto la tarea, o por que de verdad le había gustado en libro.

"Puedes llevártelo, yo ya lo leí muchas veces; puedes quedártelo todo lo que quieras; pero cuando nos volvemos a ver para terminar esto?"

"… Este domingo??"

"Hasta el domingo?? El trabajo es para el lunes"

"Ya se; pero es que… los demás días no puedo; estoy ocupado" termino con una sonrisa… eran ideas de Sasuke, o esa era una sonrisa un tanto… cansada?

"Ocupado en que?" indago Uchiha, si le iba a salir con ocupaciones, quería saber de menos cuales eran.

"Es que yo…" trataba de explicar Naruto- "Yo no puedo ningún otro día…"

Obviamente, el menor quería esquivar la pregunta, pero a Sasuke no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, si no lo quería decir, no lo obligaría.

"Esta bien, este domingo vuelves a mi casa, Trata de leer lo mas que puedas."

"Perfecto, vuelvo entonces…" el ojiazul miro su reloj de pulsera "Ocho y media?? Ya es tarde "golpeo su frente con su puño débilmente, en señal de "que bruto soy"

"Tienes que irte ya?? Puedes esperar a que mi hermano regrese, tiene auto, puede llevarte a tu casa."

El rubio lo miro entre sorprendido y apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones; no solo lo alimento y dejo que se quedara en su casa todo el día, incluso le ofrecía llevarlo hasta su casa… Buen tipo había resultado ser Sasuke Uchiha; y el creyendo que solo era un cretino presumido y atractivo.

"_atractivo?"_ pensó algo contrariado Uzumaki de su descripción del mas alto "_Bueno… no es que me parezca atractivo, pero feo no es; me imagino que las chicas deben creer que es guapo"_

El moreno esperaba la respuesta del más pequeño, que parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Y bien?? Que dices?"

"Ah!" Naruto se apeno mas al pensar que Sasuke hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos bizarros "No te preocupes, prefiero irme yo; no queda lejos."

"Seguro?" Insistió.

"Sip, no hay problema" Se agacho por su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y metió en ella el libro; se quedo pensando un momento y volvió a sacar el libro- "Lo leeré camino a mi casa." –Comento con una leve sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado de no chocar con algo por no poner atención en el camino."

Ambos muchachos salieron del cuarto, Sasuke acompaño al mas bajito hasta la puerta.

"Gracias por la comida, Sasuke; no me imaginaba que fueras tan buen cocinero" El moreno sonrió un poco a la broma.- "Nos vemos mañana, y cuidare tu libro"- Naruto enseño el susodicho tomo.

"Cuídate tú mismo, hasta mañana" Uchiha despidió con un movimiento de mano a su compañero, espero a que ya no lo pudiese ver, y cerró la puerta, para acostarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Por alguna razón, haber estado toda la tarde con el chico ruidoso lo había dejado agotado.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en el sillón viendo hacia la nada y pensando cualquier cosas; La puerta de la casa se abrió, despertándolo de su sueño despierto.

"Ah, Hola Sasu-chan." Le decía un joven alto y con un pelo negro y largo agarrado en una coleta y piel tan pálida como el propio Sasuke, quien seguía en el sillón.

"Hola, _Itachi-kun_" Le decía en tono de burla, ya que el mayor se refería a si mismo como _"El gran Itachi-sama"_

"Puuff, hoy había de trabajo que no te cuento" Decía cansadamente aventando el saco que llevaba descuidadamente a uno de los sillones; Sasuke hizo mala cara de eso, odiaba el modo en que siempre, SIEMPRE dejaba un desastre en donde estuviese.- "El hambre me mata…"-decía descuidadamente mientras entraba a la cocina buscando algo con que calmar su apetito voraz.

"Pues, te tengo malas noticias: se termino el ramen, y el material para emparedados..."-Y para ellos, eso es toda la comida que tienen en existencia en esa casa.

"Que?!"- grito desgarradoramente Itachi asomando la cara por la barra divisora; que ya no había comida?? No mas comida?? Ohh, que humanidad!!- "Y, que se supone que comeré?? Como te acabaste toda la comida?!!"

El Uchiha menor se levanto un poco de su posición acostada.

"No quedaba mucha comida; y no me la comí solo, vino un amigo hambriento…"

"Amigo?? Otro aparte de Gaara?"-Cuestiono con una ceja levantada el Uchiha menor, su hermano nunca había sido alguien sociable; y la única persona que había llevado a la casa desde la secundaria había sido el pelirrojo; ni siquiera había llevado a conocer a la supuesta novia que tenia; Itachi que quería conocer la vida sentimental de su hermanito…

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo, llamando "amigo" a Naruto; no era que el rubio le desagradase, pero el raramente le decía amigo a alguien; y ahora lo hacia sin darse cuenta con una persona que no había sido muy cercana a el; pero debía de reconocer que en un solo día de estar juntos le había simpatizado mas que la mayoría de las personas con las que hubiera convivido en tres años.

"Si… otro amigo; se fue hace poco, vino a hacer una tarea." – reconoció aun algo extrañado al descubrimiento de que consideraba a la molestia rubia como un amigo.

"Jum, me hubiera gustado conocerlo"- Decía algo triste aun por la inexistencia de alimento.

"El domingo volverá, tal vez te agrade… es"

"Desquiciado? Lindo? Un psicópata?"- trataba de adivinar el mayor; si le iba agradar, debía de tener al menos dos de esos requerimientos.

"…Iba a decir "Simpático"…tal vez no te caiga tan bien."

"Hmm, y tampoco es lindo, me supongo"- decía un tanto decepcionado.

A veces Itachi hacia pensar a su hermano menor, siempre había tenido una fijación por lo que el mayor consideraba chicos y chicas lindos; aunque Sasuke no sabia muy bien a que se debía; si su hermano era bisexual declarado, un bromista, o estaba loco; o tal vez las tres… Pero, le había hecho una pregunta que no sabia muy bien que contestar; generalmente, el no pensaba de alguien que era "lindo", pero… cosa rara que de Naruto pensaba que, realmente… realmente era algo…

"Es lindo… creo"- decía tratando de no pensar en el leve sonrojo que cubrió su cara al decir esas palabras.

Itachi sonrió ante lo que sus ojos veían; su hermano diciendo que alguien era lindo? Y se sonrojaba al decirlo?? Eso era un momento Kodak, como hubiera querido tener una cámara en ese momento!!.

"Bueno, Sasu-chan"- El de pelo largo hizo especial énfasis al apodo cariñoso-ridículo que le daba al menor, como le gustaba hacerlo enojar!- "Te tengo dos noticias; una buena y otra mala…"

"Que es?? "

"Pues, ya casi se nos acaba el dinero, y me pagan hasta la próxima semana."

"Espero que sea la mala noticia… la buena?"

"Nos gastaremos lo que queda en hamburguesas, lo que comeremos hasta la próxima vez que tengamos dinero."

El mayor sonrió con una alegría tan desquiciada que podria haber asustado a alguien. Aunque ese alguien no podía ser Sasuke, por que ya estaba acostumbrado al esquizofrénico de su hermano, y por que el tenia una sonrisa de alegría demencial; justo igual a su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

He aquí el segundo capi.

Algo que quería comentar: El titulo?? Es por una canción de No Doubt que AMO!! Es tan genial y a la vez algo melancólica; además, tendrá relación con parte del fic… pero creo que para eso falta mucho, con el ritmo que voy U.u, pero este estaba pensado para ser un proyecto que iría para largo XD.

Ah, y no es que escriba muy rapido yo... en realidad soy algo lenta, pero ya tenia parte de la historia escrita y pues...

Como sea, gracias por romarse la molestia de leer este humilde fic (reverencia y carabana).


	3. Chapter 3

Señores y Señoritas; MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA!!!

De verdad! No tengo excusa! Pero, a todos aquellos que les gusta el fic, o que tal vez en un futuro les guste, se que son personas muy comprensivas y amables que no vendrán con tridentes y antorchas a golpearme, ne n.nUu?? O peor aun, no abandonaran este intento de historia, verdad T.T?

Otra cosa que quería decir, era que en este fic Sakura (basura XD) no será la típica mala que arruina las cosas para Naru y Sasuke; aunque en si la muchacha no es de mis personajes favoritos; tampoco la odio (aunque si odio el SasuSaku y el Naru Saku). Pero son libres de odiarla en la serie y en mi fic si lo quieren n.n. Y aquí en confianza odio más a Sasuke… NO ME MATEN!!!

Naruto, obviamente no es mió; y m imagino que nadie pensaba que lo era, por que no es así, no lo es!, la vida es tan crueeeeeel U.u.

Solo para recordar, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y me lo presta los fines de semana y días feriados.

Contiene AU, OC, y Shonen Ai

"Dialogo"

"_pensamiento_"

(nota de la autora maligna)

Chap. 3

Un nuevo día había llegado; un buen martes con el refrigerador lleno de hamburguesas y refresco para subsistir. Un poco de otras de esa fea y nutritiva comida que los Uchihas detestaban.

Era temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana; buena hora para que los dos hermanos Uchihas se prepararan para ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

Los dos entraban y salían de sus cuartos, Sasuke salía solo con el pantalón para preparar rápidamente unos huevos fritos para el desayuno; mientras Itachi salía del baño solo con una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura; Sasuke dejaba el desayuno en la estufa preparándose mientras entraba a su cuarto por una camisa, Itachi salía de su cuarto en boxers justo a tiempo para apagar el fuego de la estufa, ya que los huevos fritos comenzaban a quemarse; Sasuke llegaba a servir el desayuno mientras Itachi volvía al baño a peinarse; Ambos comían a una velocidad impresionante; y corrían a preparar su material para la escuela.

Sip, una mañana normal mas en la residencia Uchiha.

Cuando el mayor salía a prender el auto (un auto pequeño y de modelo algo viejo) Sasuke agarraba hamburguesas para la escuela; no tenia dinero, y no pensaba pasar hambre.

Tomo una, y cuando dio la vuelta se detuvo; recordando algo.

-Sasuke!!! Muévete que ya es tarde!!- gritaba desde la cochera el de pelo largo.

-Ya voy!! Ya voy, ya voy…-repetía varias veces; regreso y tomo otra hamburguesa mas, y salio corriendo hacia el asiento de copiloto del auto.

-Maldita sea; ya es tarde y tengo examen, despertador de mierda que no suena cuando debe, eso pasa por comprar cosas chinas- Itachi se quejaba amargamente, es que la vida lo odiaba??; el menor solo lo veía con algo de molestia, pero no podía negar de las desvariaciones de su hermano le causaban gracia.

Todas las mañanas, Itachi llevaba a su pequeño hermano a su escuela, que al fin le quedaba de camino a su propia escuela, y siempre iban tarde.

-Adiós hermano, hasta la noche- Se despedía Sasuke bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta, para correr a su salón; como despedida Itachi tocaba su claxon de forma estruendosa, haciendo que toda persona en la calle volteara a mirarlo; y dando un arrancon que dejaba las llantas marcadas en el asfalto.

El mas chico estaba demasiado acostumbrado al exhibicionismo del de pelo largo; a Itachi le encantaba llamar la atención.

El de pelo negro corría esquivando obstáculos tales como personas o basureros; como detestaba que su salón fuera de los, mas alejados de la entrada. Subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, y trato de entrar al aula lo mas relajado y peinado posible (que llegar escupiendo los pulmones, sudado y el pelo desacomodado, no ayudaría nada en su imagen); Nunca pedía permiso para entrar, Así como era su costumbre, entro sin mas, y su decepción fue grande al ver que el mentado maestro no había llegado, Maldita sea, Tanta prisa para nada.

Desganado fue a una banca junto a Gaara.

-Ya llega mi amigo el puntual, Bienvenido.

-Que amable…-Tomo asiento aun molesto, si que era un zoquete; era el maestro Kakashi, nunca llegaba temprano, si es que llegaba; justo como había pasado ayer.

-Y que fue lo que paso con Jiraya? Lo hicieron enojar bastante…

-Nada, solo nos mando hacer un trabajo.

-Fácil?

-Pues; si, solo algo tardado y lo tenemos que terminar para el lunes.

-Trabajo juntos" pregunto algo dudoso Gaara, levantando una ceja.

"Si, por que te extraña?"

"No es nada, pero… no pensé que fuera posible que trabajaras con alguien así" Declaro sin darle mucha importancia, pero a Sasuke le intrigaba algo eso de que "no fuera posible"

"Por que? Tan molesto es?"

"Es alegre, bromista, amable, simpático; Ya sabes, una persona que no odia la vida ni tiene carácter de viejo amargado de 60 años, justo lo contrario a ti, y el tipo de persona que no soportas"

"…Tan molesto soy yo?" Pregunto al aire viendo hacia el techo en señal de enfado.

Gaara sonrió al descubrimiento de su amigo… aunque ya era hora de que se enterara. Saco un libro de su mochila y lo abrió con las claras intenciones de leerlo; y cuando Gaara leía, se desconectaba del mundo real.

"No te molesto más, voy afuera" el moreno se levantaba de la banca, sabía que el otro no había escuchado ya el último comentario.

Antes de salir, vio que Naruto estaba afuera, recargado contra el barandal, y regreso al salón rápidamente.

Naruto tenia la mirada perdida en el patio bajo en, y sin mirar nada en particular. El no era una persona de mañana, su cerebro carburaba hasta después de las 10 am. Estaba muy concentrado en sus divagaciones mentales que no noto cuando alguien se paro junto a el, hasta que un objeto fue colocado frente a su rostro. Levanto la vista con un símbolo de interrogación pintado en la cara; y se encontró con Sasuke, que levantaba un paquete ofreciéndoselo a el.

"Es comida" fue lo único que declaro a la cara confusa del ojiazul.

"Y por que me lo das?? Tiene veneno?"

Sasuke junto un poco las cejas con molestia; por eso no era buena persona con nadie!.

"No, ayer dijiste que no comías antes de la escuela…"

"Me traes algo para comer? A mi?" Dudoso se señalo a si mismo, no podía creer que se había tomado esa molestia, que buen detalle.

"Si no lo quieres…"

"No!, si lo quiero!!" Rápidamente tomo el paquetillo de las manos del ojinegro "Wa, muchas gracias Sasuke" La abrió y vio que era una hamburguesa, que empezó a comer de inmediato.

"No hay problema…" decía calmadamente viendo comer al rubio; en que nunca masticaba la comida?? Comía a una velocidad de carrera!.

"Sabes? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero eres un buen tipo" Sonreirá con la boca llena Naruto.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, en serio todo el mundo lo veía como la amenaza publica numero uno o que?? Bah, no importaba.

Ante la cara del moreno, Naruto quiso explicar (aun sin que le pidieran la explicación)

"Antes pensaba que eras arrogante, pretencioso, antipático, narcisista; Tu sabes, con tu actitud "Yo soy el rey del mundo, comete mis pantalones" no me parecías muy amistoso que diga" Naruto seguía comiendo sin ver la discreta vena que había aparecido en la frente de Sasuke

"Creo que mejor me das esa hamburguesa"

"No, digo; eso era antes de que te tratara…" acerco mas la susodicha comida hacia el en un gesto de protección al sagrado alimento "Ya que te conozco y veo mas allá de la idea que tenia de ti, pues me pareces alguien responsable, atento, algo serio, pero simpático, una buena persona; me agradas y no lo digo solo por la comida" termino como broma mostrando la hamburguesa que ya casi se acababa.

"Pues… Gracias…supongo" Sasuke no sabia que pensar, primero casi lo ofende, pero nunca nadie había dicho que le agradaba, y menos hacer una lista de sus puntos buenos; ni Gaara que era su mejor amigo lo había dicho; tenían una amistad en la que no se decían el aprecio que se tenían; sabían que eran importantes el unos para el otro, a su manera.

"Y bien?? Que piensas; o que pensabas de mi?" Cuestiono el rubio.

"…Ruidoso, molesto, algo bipolar, impaciente, y necio"

"Hmm, no di muy buena impresión…y ahora?" Termino la hamburguesa.

"Eso es lo que pienso ahora" Aclaro el ojinegro.

"…Olvida lo que te dije de "simpático" Dijo fingiendo molestia Naruto.

"Pero curiosamente, me agradas por todo eso" Sasuke sonrió al rubio, cosa que en parte lo asusto al ojiazul; nunca lo había visto sonreír así, tan naturalmente…Naruto pensaba que debería de hacerlo mas seguido, se veía hasta humano… se veía…

"_Apuesto"_ Pensó Naruto algo apenado mientras le sonreía en respuesta.

Después de un tiempo en que los dos estuvieron en silencio aun junto al barandal; algo llamo levemente la atención de moreno.

"Por que no estas con tus amigos?" Pregunto al ojiazul.

"Mis amigos??"

"Ya sabes; Kiba, Shikamaru y compañía…"

"Ahh, ellos… Pues; si me agradan y todo, me hacen reír, pero no es como si estuviera todo el día con ellos"

"Ya veo"

"Y tu por que o estas con tu amigo?"

"Con Gaara dices? Esta leyendo, y no le prestara atención a nada mas" Los dos miraron dentro del salón y lo vieron justo como lo dejo Sasuke; leyendo tranquilamente.

"Ohhh… se ve que es agradable, pero me da algo de miedo por que parece…"

"Parece maniático? Demente, asesino serial, sádico, corrompido por el lado obscuro??" Interrumpió el más alto.

"…Bastante serio iba a decir… pero ahora que lo pones así me da mas miedo"

"Ah, si… es serio; pero es genial; desde la secundaria es el único al que considero mi amigo, puede ser algo lúgubre, pero es una gran persona" Sasuke entro al salón dispuesto a sentarse en su lugar, y Naruto entro tras el; le sorprendió cuando se sentó junto a el y junto a Gaara.

Curiosamente Gaara levanto la vista para verlos cuando llegaron, y al parecer también el se sorprendió bastante mas que Sasuke de que Naruto estuviera ahí, su cara lo mostró y bajo por completo su libro.

"Hola Gaara" Saludo alegre el rubio, sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados y levantando la mano, El pelirrojo solo lo observo un momento con una cara que Sasuke no recordaba haberle visto jamás; como una mezcla de sorpresa, estar atónito y avergonzado a la vez, la boca de Sabaku se convirtió en una línea horizontal.

Una ligera gota de sudor se deslizo por la nuca de Naruto de nerviosismo de ser el centro de atención de la mirada del ojiverde.

"…Hola…" Dijo quedamente y muy rápido el pelirrojo para volver a leer, pero aun mantenía algo de ese semblante.

La gota en la cabeza de Naruto creció, y discretamente comento a Sasuke:

"Tienes razón, este muchacho es una fiesta…"

Sasuke solo rió ante el comentario.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La semana paso rapidamente, y en ese tiempo, Naruto comenzó a juntarse la mayor parte del tiempo con Sasuke y Gaara.

En ese tiempo, Sasuke noto algunas cosas que nunca había visto de Naruto:

No era tan molesto como el siempre aseguro.

Era la persona mas graciosa que hubiera conocido.

Tenía gestos diferentes para cada situación; siempre hacia caras.

Y algo raro; era el ultimo en llegar, y el que primero se iba; y con bastante prisa, Uchiha pensaba preguntarle el por que de eso, pero recordó como había evitado decir por que no tenia desocupada ningún día de la semana, así que pensó en no meterse en sus asuntos.

Sasuke también notaba que Gaara se comportaba un poco raro con Naruto; mas serio de lo normal, y se ponía demasiado tieso cuando le hablaba.

Lo mas importante de todo; No podían estar juntos sin discutir… Que si uno decía que era azul el otro decía que era verde; si uno decía que no el otro decía si, peleaban por las trivialidades mas tontas que se pudieran presentar. Comenzaban discutiendo levemente; según ellos _solo daban sus diferentes puntos de vista_, después pasaban a decir que el otro estaba mal, de eso al insulto "Estas tonto Sasuke!" "Serás Uzuratonkachi!", se gritaban, se veían mal, se separaban un rato, y volvían a encontrarse como si nada.

Si eso no era ser amigos, no se sabe que seria.

"Naruto, eso esta mal" Sasuke señalaba una operación en el cuaderno del nombrado, y esa seria el tema de la discusión de hoy: Problemas de Física.

"Mentira, no hay manera de que este mal; la revise miles y miles de veces!"

"El que la hayas tenido que repetir miles y miles de veces no es _revisar_, baka"

"Revisar, repetir; como sea…y en que se supone que este mal?" El rubiales paso bastante tiempo en ese solo problema para que le diga que esta mal; eso dolía, y mucho; en el orgullo.

"Aquí… y aquí, te falto eliminar los signos… y de ahí en delante todas las operaciones salieron mal."

Naruto vio el susodicho ejercicio, y discretamente miro el de Sasuke; y si, estaba algo diferente, pero siempre había la posibilidad de que fuera Uchiha el que se hubiera equivocado. Así que reviso sus apuntes, los leyó y releyó para encontrar la falla.

La cara de Uzumaki se fue tornando un poco mas rojo conforme leía, cosa que hizo sonreír con superioridad al moreno, podía sonar pretencioso de su parte, pero había comenzado a descifrar las expresiones de Naruto; y esa era su cara de "Me equivoque pero no pienso admitirlo por que soy un cabezota"

"Y bien?? Donde estuvo el error?" Lanzo Sasuke con una mirada que mostraba el triunfo, Naruto borro todo sin darle respuesta.

"Solo una pequeña confusión, le pasa a cualquiera…" comenzó rápidamente a volver a hacer el mentado ejercicio, volviéndose a trabar en la misma parte que la primera vez, cosa que noto el pelinegro; veía como Naruto mordía su lápiz y ponía una expresión de total concentración. Rió por dentro; era divertido verlo sufrir por los trabajos; pero ya era hora de ayudarlo.

"Mira, pones esto aquí; cambias el signo y se multiplica" comenzó a explicar con toda la calma del mundo, cosa rara en el ya que generalmente no era del tipo de persona ecuánime que tenia paciencia.

Naruto observaba con atención con una mueca de derrota y frustración.

"No es justo; Yo me parto la cabeza haciendo lo que tu haces en un segundo; y tu nunca lees el libro, ni revisas apuntes"

"Es por que yo si pongo atención cuando explican la primera vez"

"Yo también pongo atención; pero es un fraude, explican el ejercicio mas fácil, y todos los demás son de nivel de ingeniero de física, De nada sirve la primera explicación!" decía indignado acompañando su explicación con movimientos frenéticos de sus brazos.

"Eso no es cierto; una vez que te fijas en el procedimiento, todos los demás son lo mismo o variables muy parecidas; pero nunca pones atención" Dice con un dejo de reproche, que si había algo que Naruto no sabia hacer, era estarse tranquilo en clase, ni en ningún lugar. Tenía que estar hablando, o dibujando o haciendo cualquier cosa que no fuera estarse callado y poniendo atención.

"Que si pongo atención!! Pero es que esas malditas variables me confunden!!"

"Si te fijaras bien no te darían problema por que…"

"Podrían callarse de una buena vez?!" Gaara llamo autoritariamente a los dos de la discusión, ya lo tenían lo que se dice harto; todos los días, a todas horas, debían de estar discutiendo. Y el que nunca se metía en eso pero tampoco los detenía, tenía que tragarse todos sus benditos pleitos. Les tenía estima a los dos, pero en momentos como esos le daban tantos deseos de Descuartizarlos lenta y dolorosamente. (Seh, el muchacho es un psicópata!!).

Los otros dos muchachos lo miraban con algo de susto, Sasuke, después de años de conocer al buen Gaara sabia dos cosas de el: Le gustaba la comida extraña; Y enojarlo; nunca era una buena idea.

"Esta bien; esta bien Gaara; no nos regañes…" decía Uchiha como un niño que pide clemencia a su padre que le levanta la voz.

"Gaara, ya que eres alguien paciente, amable y que ayuda de buena forma a los demás; no como otras personas" Naruto declaro con reproche, viendo directamente a Sasuke "Me explicas estos ejercicios, por favor" los ojos de el rubiales se agrandaron y adquirieron un brillo de conejito de película infantil; su cara especial de pedir favores; una vez que la usaba nadie se podía negar.

"…Pero… Sasuke explica mejor estas cosas… y eso" Gaara desvió la vista un poco hacia la derecha, evitando ver al rubio.

"Nahh, tu sabes que no es cierto; el no explica; solo dice –estas mal aquí, y allá-"Naruto modulo su voz como niña chillona, y puso una mano en la cintura, apuntando con la otra mano de una manera muy poco varonil; una perfecta imitación del Moreno pálido.

Sasuke, ante esa clara ofensa a su masculinidad, se levanto indignado.

"Si, claro; que te explique alguien mas; me crispa los nervios explicarte a alguien tan idiota" Se levanto de su lugar a salir con molestia del salón.

Naruto saco la lengua infantilmente a la espalda del otro, y así se dio por terminada una difusión sin sentido.

"Sasuke imbecil" murmuro el de los bigotes de gato (que? Sus marcas parecen lindos bigotitos de gato X3) "Entonces; Gaara, mi gran amigo; me ayudas?"

"Si…no hay problema" Mascullo el pelirrojo; eran ideas de Naruto; o Gaara siempre evitaba mirarlo directamente? Bue, el muchacho tal vez era algo raro, pero le agradaba bastante; de una forma curiosa sentía una conexión con el otro muchacho.

"Haces esto…"decía el ojiverde mientras hacia la operación "esto lo cambias aquí… la operación, y ya esta…"

"Ahh, entonces así era la cosa…" miraba asombrado el ojiazul, no podía creer lo fácil que era, y el matándose las neuronas! "Gracias Gaara!"

"No, no es nada" El silencio se hizo entre los dos chicos; algo incomodo, pero tanto uno como otro no sabia que decir; se llevaban bien, pero siempre que hablaban era por que Sasuke estaba en medio; ahora no sabían que tema sacar.

"Que bien que ya es viernes, no? Es el mejor día de la semana!" Decía torpemente el Uzumaki, era una afirmación tonta; pero ya era algo… no?

"Si, es un buen día… antes del fin de semana…" Gaara se pateo mentalmente por la aun mas estupida declaración. Casi se podía escuchar el ruidito de un grillo cercano (Efecto de sonido: Crii-crii, crii-crii"

La vista del rubiales se fijo en un libro de la banca de Sabaku, con eso y su gran capacidad verbal, podía iniciar una larga e intelectual charla con su amigo el pelirrojo.

"Así que… estas leyendo un libro!" Casi podía sentir el letrero de "Baboso" pegado en su frente.

"Em, si… Lo estoy leyendo; me gusta leer libros" Gaara contuvo las ganas de estrellarse contra su banca… no podía creer las tamañas estupideces que decía; pero lo importante era que conversaban… pues eso contaba como conversación, no?

"Y de que trata?" La pregunta del millón hecha por Uzumaki, si se trataba de libros; Gaara podía hablar todo el día.

"Es una novela de suspenso policíaco; En un laboratorio están desarrollando una… sustancia, la cual puede tener a capacidad de dar energía de diez plantas de energía, pero también puede causar una explosión equivalente a diez bombas atómicas, esta sustancia es robada…" La idea de que tal vez no fuera tan interesante la platica para el muchacho bronceado llego a la mente de Gaara, miro a Naruto discretamente y se sorprendió de verlo poniéndole sincero y total interés.

"Suena algo típico; pero me imagino que le desarrollo de la historia es lo interesante"

Gaara sonrió levemente y por primera vez miro de la cara de Naruto de frente. Adiós silencio aburrido, venga plática larga.

Mientras tanto; afuera…

Sasuke Caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela; no era tanto que se hubiera enojado, molestado un poco; pero también tenia ganas de pasearse un rato.

"Sasuke-kun!" escucho que lo llamaban mientras iba caminando por uno de los pasillos.

El aludido giro su cabeza para encontrar una mata de pelo rosa, que lo veía sonriente, el se giro para quedar frente a ella; ya que lo había seguido corriendo llegando con el casi escupiendo los pulmones; era un buen gesto esperarla para escuchar lo que le fuera a decir.

"Sakura; que pasa?" tranquilamente cuestiono.

"Nada en realidad, solo quería saludarte… como has estado?"

"Ah, pues he estado bien… y tu?" La pregunta fue mas por compromiso, no le gustaba hacer preguntas personales a la gente por simples que fueran, pero le parecía un poco hiriente que ella se preocupara por el y no tratar de ser amable… maldita conciencia.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, de seguro no esperaba que Sasuke preguntara como estaba; sabia bien que solo lo hacia por amabilidad mas que por interés, pero aun así era un buen gesto!.

"Genial!, gracias por preguntar... He entrado a trabajar a la florería Yamanaka, ya sabes; la familia de Ino"

"Me da gusto, Sakura" Como ya habíamos mencionado, no era muy parlanchín en Uchiha.

"Si, es un buen trabajo… además quiero tener un ahorro para viajar al final de cursos, y para la entrada a la universidad. Este es nuestro ultimo año y no quiero que mis padres cargue con todo el gasto"

"Parece que ya lo tienes planeado"

"Hehe, pues, dentro de poco saldremos de esta escuela, y de lo que estudiemos será la profesión que tendremos, es algo importante"

"Supongo que lo es…"

"No suenas muy convecino Sasuke-kun, ya decidiste que vas a estudiar? Yo pienso entrar a enfermería o psicología."

"Yo… aun no estoy seguro"

"Y ya pensaste por lo menos en una opción?"

"No, no he pensado aun nada"

"Bueno, no es bueno que apresures tu decisión, mejor que lo pienses sin presión" Le sonrió. Uchiha agradeció el consejo con un leve y casi impercibible movimiento de labios, que era lo que en el se le podía llamar sonrisa.

"Gracias Sakura." Ambos quedaron en silencio un tiempo, no nervioso ni incomodo. Sasuke se alegro ante esto, dentro de todo, seguían siendo amigos, ya no estaba la sensación de que había perdido algo de su propiedad, ni molestia a que ella hablara con otros… Estaba curado!! Alabado sea el Señor!.

El pensaba que se debía a su magistral plan, que había funcionado excelentemente bien. Eso hizo recordar a Naruto, que se había quedado en el salón junto a Gaara. Era extraño, pero ahora que lo recordaba sentía ganas de ir a donde el rubio estaba.

"Tengo que irme al salón Sakura, nos vemos"

"Esta bien, hasta luego!" se despidió de el con un movimiento de mano.

"Y… hey" llamo antes de darse la vuelta el moreno.

"Si?"

"Gracias por el apoyo, adiós"

Sakura sonrió, feliz por ese detalle del Uchiha. Estaba feliz por que ellos, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo, amigos.

Sasuke se dirigió a su propio salón, estaba ya en la puerta cuando vio a Naruto, justo donde lo había dejado… Hablando con Gaara… y este también estaba hablando… Hablando de verdad!!

Salio un poco al pasillo, buscando un letrero que dijera que ese salón era a otra dimensión, o algo que explicara que Gaara estuviera conversando como persona de manera decente.

Se quedo un momento más observando en el marco de la puerta, entre curioso y un poco... contento se podría decir. Gaara generalmente no tenia confianza con nadie, y el hecho de que empezara a relacionarse mas con otra persona le alegraba. Seguía mirando cuando sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro.

Un poco sorprendido volteo a vera quien tenia su mano, y la sorpresa se volvió aun mayor cuando se encontró al maestro faltista numero uno, al campeón local del retraso y la desobligacion; Kakashi-sensei había llegado casi a tiempo para su clase.

-Sensei...

-Hola!- contesto despreocupadamente sonriendo , o su ojo pareció sonreír. En esa escuela sin lugar a dudas todos los profesores eran todo un caso, pero nadie como Kakashi Hatake. Impuntual, desobligado, al parecer nada le importaba, enigmático y estrafalario. Generalmente iba vestido con un traje sastre, nada raro hasta ahí... pero lo que lo hacia realmente diferente era su rostro: Cabello alborotado peinado en punta, un ojo cubierto casi siempre por un parche medico, y el rostro cubierto hasta la nariz. En tiempo de fríos lo cubría con una gruesa bufanda, y ya en épocas mas calurosas, solo un pasamontañas que parecía la continuación de algún suéter debajo de su traje.

-Bien, que te parece si entramos al salón a que comience la clase?- El sensei decía mientras empujaba levemente a Sasuke al interior del aula.

Todo el mundo se sintió algo extrañado de tener al maestro ahí... nunca iba, y cuando iba, llegaba tan tarde que ni clase tenia, los alumnos fingieron seriedad y se sentaron, con aspecto de que ponían atención... a pesar de lo extravagante de Kakashi, si imponía respeto.

Sasuke fue a sentarse en su lugar, junto a Naruto y Gaara. Discretamente vio a Naruto, el cual se reía entre dientes mirando al maestro.

-Ahhh, este Kakashi nunca cambiara!.

Uchiha levanto una ceja, nunca cambiara? Bueno, en el semestre nunca había dejado sus malos habitos de incumplimiento de horario... pero, acaso Naruto ya conocía al sensei?.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al terminar psicología, la asignación de Hatake, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron del salón. La clase, a pesar de comenzar algo tarde, termino rápido (Por que no hay mas maestros como Kakashi ToT).

Naruto se levanto de su lugar, antes de que el profe se levantara del escritorio.

-Hola Sensei!! Que gusto que hayas decidido venir, tiempo sin vernos- Comentaba con toda la confianza hacia el maestro, mientras recargaba los brazos en el escritorio para acercarse a Kakashi, sonriéndole.

-Ahh, Naruto-kun! Como has crecido...-decía recargando en conocen el escritorio y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

Naruto frunció un poco el seño sin perder la sonrisa.

-Cuanto he crecido? Nos vimos la ultima vez que diste clase!! Es mas!! He estado haciendo tus tareas y todo para que no vengas!.

-Ohhh, no te pongas así, cualquier joven normal se alegraría de que su sensei no venga- su único ojo visible se veía pensativo.

-Irresponsable... que clase de ejemplo nos das –le reprocho al peligris- además, ya ni siquiera vas a visitarnos! Se te echa de menos!

-Eh? En serio? Pensé que era solo una molestia- decía en tono de broma.

-Pues... si lo eres, pero igual se te extraña cuando no vas!- rió ante su comentario.

-Como me tratas no deberías extrañarte de que no valla... muy mal Naruto, le diré a Tsunade que estas molestando a un cliente frecuente.

-Que dices? La mitad de lo que consumes va por cuenta de la casa! Eres un gorrón!! SI yo fuera tu iría siempre a comer ahí! (Acá donde vivo, "Gorron" es alguien a quien los demás le invitan las cosas con mucha frecuencia, no se si se use en otros lados :D)

-hehe... Sabes? Yo iría ahí siempre aun sin la comida- su ojo visible volvió a sonreír (wiii, ojito feliz!)

-Ehh?- Naruto no entendió esa broma... o si no era una broma tampoco le entendió.

-Y como están todos?? Que tal Tsunade... Shizune...Iruka-Al decir el último nombre, discretamente volteo con mas atención a ver a Uzumaki.

-Pues, están bien! Tsunade baa-chan con su mal humor- sonrió recordando a la mujer- Shizune trabaja duro, Iruka va menos seguido, la escuela se ha vuelto mas pesada, me imagino- decía pensativo, mirando al techo y su mano sobre su barbilla.

-Ya veo... Dale mis saludos a Iruka...Y a Tsunade y a Shizune!.

Naruto Trato de verlo seriamente, aunque no podía quitarse la mueca zorruna de su rostro.

-Se los daré, pero promete que iras tu mismo a dárselos!

-Prometido... Nos vemos, Naruto- decía mientras se iba del salón.

El rubio volvió a donde esteba sentado, Sasuke lo veía levemente curioso.

-No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con tus maestros.

-Ah, bueno... es que conozco a Kakashi desde antes.

Sasuke asintió, el pensaba que el rubio era un confianzudo por llegar como si fueran grandes amigos con los maestros... bueno, a Kakashi lo conocía.

-Y Jiraya?- pregunto el ojinegro

-Que tiene el?- el rubio se desconcertó ante la mención de alguien que no estaba en el tema.

-También a el lo conocías de antes? Pareces tenerle también ya bastante confianza... o así le hablas a todo maestro que amenaza con expulsarte?

-Claro que no!!A el también ya lo conocía de antes!! Perooo, a veces olvido que en la escuela solo somos alumno y profe.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja...como que en la escuela?.

-Y fuera de ella que son?

-Pues...somos...-Naruto pensaba como se podía llamar, para el Jiraya era casi como de la familia aun sin tener verdaderos vínculos sanguíneos... pero no pensaba divulgar por aquí y por allá como se formaba su "Familia"- Somos conocidos.

-Hmmn.

-Hey, Sasuke...-decía con entusiasmo el rubio.

Sasuke se limito a verlo, gesto que fue tomado como que le estaba poniendo atención.

-Entonces, para lo del trabajo será como dijimos, no? El domingo en tu casa.

-Si, esta bien; cuanto llevas del libro?.

-Ah, pues lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo!- contesto confiado. Sasuke no supo si era una respuesta buena o mala, que tal si no había leído nada? Bueno, seria cosa de confiar que Naruto si lo hubiese leído.

-Esta bien... entonces el Domingo, temprano, esta bien?

-...Temprano??... que tan... temprano?- Uzumaki veía apesumbrado a Sasuke, como temeroso de que tuviera que madrugar.

-Que tan temprano puedes?

-Pues... siendo domingo a las nueve aun es madrugada... así que- una gota cayo por la nuca del Uchiha-que tal al mediodía?

-...Eso no es temprano, no puedes antes?

-De poder, si puedo... pero... Vamos Sasuke! Es domingo! Levantarse temprano es contra la ley en ese día! Y si no lo es, debería serlo- Naruto hacia pucheros y ponía ojitos de cachorro, buscando clemencia de su compañero.

Sasuke sintió tres impulsos a seguir viendo los patéticos ruegos de Naruto: uno era, golpearlo en la cabeza por llorón, el otro reírse de el y sus intentos de "No me hagas madrugar", y el tercero y tal ves el mas fuerte, eran unas raras ganas de abrazarlo por la tiernamente ridícula expresión que tenia.

Tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos raros, Uchiha cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza levemente para recobrar compostura.

-Esta bien, a las doce, pero llega a tiempo- decía en tono de advertencia, para cubrir sus recientes y extraños deseos abrazadores.

Naruto tuvo la expresión de mayor alegría que Sasuke hubiera visto nunca..."Maldita sea!" se pateo mentalmente el moreno, las ansias abrazadoras habían vuelto.

Gaara miraba curioso a sus dos amigos, parecían llevarse bien... tal vez demasiado bien... por que?... y mas importante aun, por que parecía molestarle?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un Capitulo sin grandes avances ni nada interesante G.G, pero por fin actualice, viva! Y, prometo en los siguientes capis mas acción!! Además, en el próximo episodio, Itachi Y Naruto se conocen!! Que pasara cuando el inadaptado y sobretodo genial hermano mayor Uchiha conozca al lindo Naru??

Gracias a Todos los que dejaron reviu XD, de verdad que me hacen feliz!!

Hey, estaba viendo varias series donde salgan ninjas…3 series en realidad o.o, y saben de que me di cuenta?? En la mayoría hay algún "Sasuke" en el elenco; que?? Para ser un buen grupo ninja debe de haber un Sasuke o no sirve?? Fíjense: El de Naruto, El sirviente de Kuno en Ranma ½, y si han visto la serie de 2x2Shinobu verán a otro Sasuke!!... Buscare mas series Ninjas para tratar de probar esta teoría.

En cuanto a lo de que a Gaara-sama my love le gusta la comida extraña…pues es cierto!! Busque cual era su comida favorita y era: De acuerdo con el libro oficial su comida favorita es Gizzard (estómagos de pájaro, lombrices u otros animales) y lengua salteada. Suena bien, no o.o?

Nos vemos en el capi 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chico alto, de pelo negro vestía traje de vestir gris y corbata azul; un traje sobrio que resaltaba la elegancia natural del joven.

Buscaba exhaustivamente entre los andenes de tren en los que se encontraba; su mirada escrutinaba todo centímetro de aquel lugar… debía de encontrarlo, debía de encontrarlo YA.

Sus pasos seguros y apresurados lo llevaban entre la multitud de gente; sin importarle ser pisado, o empujado, o pisar el a alguien. No seria demasiado tarde, no podía perder tiempo con amabilidad, en cualquier momento lo que buscaba se podría marchar para siempre.

Sus negros cabellos eran movidos violentamente por el viento… el odiaba que su hermosos pelo se desacomodara, pero no importaba eso… nada importaba en ese momento.

Su mirada se detuvo con sorpresa, fue como si por un segundo su corazón se detuviera; ese cabello rubio revuelto, acaso era el? podía ser el?

Su sorpresa se aumento y se combino con miedo al ver que estaba a punto de subir al tren

"No puedo permitirlo!!" se dijo a si mismo "No puedo dejarlo ir!! No lo dejare ir!!"

Corrió desesperado hacia aquella masa de pelo amarillo, tenia que ser _el_,

-Naruto!- grito; apenas siendo su voz audible por sobre el barullo de la estación

-NARUTO!!- Insistió.

El rubio comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacia dentro del tren, no ponía atención a nada mas en su alrededor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuera el tren indicado, pero tampoco había diferencia, tan solo debía irse de ahí.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; tal vez, no tendría que irse de ese lugar, el lugar donde tantos recuerdos tenía, el lugar que amaba… No, el lugar donde estaba quien amaba. Sintió que de nuevo una lagrima saldría de sus ojos, discretamente se limpio con su chaqueta de mezclilla, la cual no combinaba en absoluto con su pantalón negro y su playera blanca.

-Ya salimos, por favor; todos los pasajeros aborden el tren- dijo uno de los trabajadores mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Eso era todo; no tenía más que hacer ahí.

Puso su pie en el peldaño de la escalerita que lo conduciría a su trasporte… una ultima mirada, no podía irse sin mirar atrás, solo una pequeña mirada de soslayo a lo que dejaba atrás.

Sasuke lo vio, casi como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas "Voltea, por favor; Voltea…" deseo con todo su corazón… y vio esos ojos azules que tanto admiraba… si tan solo encontrara los negros suyos… pero los ojos azules regresaron a ver el interior del tren, preparándose para dar el ultimó paso.

No pudo seguir mirando y regreso su cabeza a su posición, era hora de partir… dolía… pero era lo mejor… o no?. Cuando volteo creyó ver unas orbes negras, frías y a la vez amables… pero no era posible. Era solo producto de su cabeza, una alucinación de lo que su corazón quería ver.

Con el pie izquierdo que tenia sobre el tren se impulso, sostuvo con fuerza su mochila que tenia en la mano, solo debía entrar y tomar su lugar.

-No!! Espera Naruto!!-Grito Sasuke con toda el alma

"Era Naruto!!", una frase casi incoherente llego a los oídos del susodicho; acaso le llamaron?

-Ein?- volteo con duda hacia su lado izquierdo… no había nadie hay salvo el trabajador que volvía a repetir que subieran.

Entro al vagón, cuando su mochila fue jalada con fuerza y brutalidad, querían robarle? No le importaba; no tenia nada de valor, pero necesitaba algo con lo que sacar su frustración; ese bandido escogió mal a su victima.

-Ya veras pelmazo!! Te voy a mata…- Se callo en seco, sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al encontrar dos ojos negros, fríos… pero, en ese momento, tenia una luz que nunca había visto en ellos.

-Sasuke!

-No subas! Por favor, no te vallas…- La suplica del moreno era dicha con un tono lastimoso en su voz, el otro sentía que su corazón se rompia de solo oírlo.-Podemos arreglarlo, pero… quédate.

-…- Naruto solo observaba al otro.

-Fui un tonto, lo lamento! Si por mi culpa te vas, yo… no lo soportaría.- su mirada subió a encontrarse con los ojos azules- día algo! Lo que sea!

-…-seguía inmutable.

-Perdóname, perdóname- bajo su cabeza y tomo la mano del rubio, la puso junto a su frente.

-Sasuke, no puedo… ya tome una decisión.

-Maldita sea Naruto! Solo estas huyendo! Y no me importa si es lo que quieres; te seguiré a donde vallas, no me importa nada!! Soy un egoísta; lo que yo quiero es a ti.- Su mirada de nuevo subió a los ojos del otro, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, sus cejas caídas a los lados de los ojos.

Las lagrimas ya no podían ser detenidas de los ojos de Naruto, el fue quien bajo la mirada esta vez.

-Pero, es que no podemos estar juntos, Sasuke!! Tu familia nunca lo permitirá!!

-Eso es imposible! Mi familia esta muerta!!- le dijo casi histérico Sasuke.

-Es que somos de clases sociales diferentes!! Tu dinero… mi pobreza!!

-Estamos igual de jodidos!! Ninguno tiene ni una moneda!! Este traje es rentado lo debo regresar a las 5 y tu me tienes aquí, rogándote!- Como lo haría el moreno abrir los ojos?

-Pero es que yo soy negro y tu blanco!!

-No me importa Naruto! Yo te amo!! Además de que no eres negro!! Somos iguales!!, incluso los dos somos hombres!! No hay nada que nos haga diferentes!!

Naruto abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada… el tenia razón, no eran diferentes!! Podían estar juntos!, realmente podían.

-Oh, Sasuke!!- Naruto soltó su mochila en el tren; mientras brincaba a los brazos de Sasuke, que estaba en el andén junto al tren.

-Naruto- Sonrió, su corazon explotaba en su pecho… realmente… se quedaría con el.

Todo se detuvo para ellos, sus miradas chocaron, Naruto subió sus brazos detrás del cuello del otro, y este abrazo a Naruto por la cintura. Sus rostros se acercaron, hasta hacer que sus labios chocaran, en un beso delicado, apenas un contacto de piel; todo parecía tan eterno y tan rápido a la vez.

Los labios del rubio se abrieron para dejar salir un suspiro; que fue aprovechado por el otro para hacer el contacto mas profundo, junto más sus labios, haciendo que embonaran de forma casi perfecta entre ellos.

El tren avanzo con la mochila de Naruto en el, pero no importaba… Se quedaba donde estaba la persona que amaba.

FIN

------ ------

Ahora, espero que NADIE se haya creído todo eso de allá arriba!!

Ahhhh, soy un monstruo, meses de espera paciente y yo salgo con una mala broma en principio de capitulo!! AHHHH, soy horrible X.x, pero; no pude evitarlo!! Empecé a escribir y todo eso salio mientras esperaba a que mi tinte de pelo negro estuviera listo XDDDD; maldito amoniaco!! El es responsable de esto!! NO YO!! ES EL PEROXIDOOOOOO!!! Mi sentido del humor es retorcido; Mwahaha!!

AHHHH, lo que tengo que decir es:

1-PERDOOON!! Perdón por ese mal inicio de capitulo, disculpen,, DISCULPEN mil veces y a la décima potencia la espera!!! Tantas cosas pasaron; pero no es excusa para tener esta historia abandonada por tanto!! (y empezar otras mientras G.G)

2-A todas aquellas personas que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar, y que seguirán con el fic; GRACIAS!! THAKS, THANKE, ARIGATO, NANU-NANU!! Son los mejores!! Pueden golpearme o insultarme (un poco O.O) si quieren, pero de seguir conmigo, estaría ultramega feliz!!

3-No, el fic no termina!! SEGUIRA Y SEGUIRA como esta planeado!! El show debe continuar! Díselos Itachi!!

Itachi- El show debe continuar –dice y sigue pintándose las uñas.

…Bueno, después de la GRAN aclaración de Itachi, seguiremos AHORA si con el capitulo 4!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Don't Speak Chap. 4

Warning: Shonen Ai, si no te gusta la idea; oprime esa flechita que dice "atrás" en tu navegador :D

AU, OOC

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(Notas mías!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El tan esperado domingo laboral había llegado a casa de los Uchihas.

Sasuke, se levanto temprano, como siempre; y su hermano, como siempre; había tenido una de sus "noches sociales"...que eran salir de parranda para volver a las cuatro a su casa, así que seguía noqueado en su habitación.

Era aun temprano, faltaba bastante para que Naruto llegase; eso le daba tiempo para desayunar, y aun mas importante; limpiar la casa, sobre todo por que Itachi había roto vasos, desacomodado sillones, y había hecho un desastre en el baño (el alcohol le afecta n.nU).

Ya lo tenia todo planeado, a las doce el invitado llegaría, si leyó el libro como Uzumaki había asegurado, mas que el había adelantado un poco, podrían terminar rápido, lo que dejaría tiempo para que Naruto se fuera temprano.

No era que no lo quisiera tener en su casa; no le agradaba mucho tener visitas, pero no era que el que el rubio estuviera en su casa fuera nesesariamente malo... pero...

No podía, no _Debía _Naruto estar cuando...cuando (agregue música de suspenso)

Cuando Itachi estuviera conciente.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke solo de imaginarlo...

En un principio el Uchiha menor no vio ningún problema en que Itachi conociera a Naruto, incluso pensó que se podían llevar bien...y cuando lo analizo mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era nada bueno que a Itachi le agradara Naruto.

Su hermano tomaba el lugar de sus padres, no solo en las responsabilidades, si no que se tenía muy en serio eso de "los padres avergüenzan a sus hijos"... y con Itachi no podía ser más cierto.

El tiempo pasaba, ya había limpiado, desayunado, se había bañado, y había esperado aun mas...y que horas eran? Las doce y media; y no había rastro alguno del rubio.

Sasuke odia esperar, lo detestaba con ganas!! Y el retrasado rubio no llegaba...

Fue a la computadora, y con desgano abrió una partida de solitario (normal, no spider XD), cada vez mas impaciente por la ausencia del otro... cuanto mas se iba a tardar?!

Después de unas cuatro partidas, débiles golpes venían de la puerta, con prisa y molesto fue directo a abrir, si era Naruto; se vendría a enterar que a Sasuke Uchiha no se le deja esperar, y si era algún vendedor, pagaría las consecuencias de llegar cuando Sasuke Uchiha esta molesto!.

Preparando su rostro para asustar a quien quiera que tocara, juntando las cejas, poniendo sus ojos de "vas a morir" y curvando sus labios aun mas para abajo, abrió la puerta, reconociendo una mata de cabello rubio revuelto... aunque un poco mas revuelto de lo normal.

El cabello mas desacomodado que de costumbre, la ropa arrugada, sudado y agitado; así llego el Uzumaki, casi una hora tarde.

-Perdón! Perdón Sasuke!! Es que... como podrás imaginar... errr... me quede dormido!- A pesar de que era la verdad, era una mala excusa. Naruto ponía una mano en su nuca, sonriendo de forma amplia y a la vez algo culpable.

"_Que hacer?"_Se preguntaba el Uchiha, gritarle? No podía, estaba tan adorable como para eso, Golpearlo por llegar tarde y ser tan Lindo? Se oía como una buena opción.

Sasuke le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado al de ojos azules, que Naruto solo contesto con un pequeño "Auch"

-Pásate...-dormido a las doce del día... como podía ser alguien tan flojo? (Ejem, no seas tan duro, Sasuke... la autora despierta a esa hora Uu)

Naruto entro a la casa, Ahora si que estaba limpia; casi rechinando de limpio, siguió a Sasuke hasta su cuarto, dejando de nuevo la mochila que llevaba en el piso.

-Y bien? Leíste lo suficiente?-indago el Uchiha sentándose en la computadora y alzando una ceja mientras veía al rubio.

-Hohoho, Por supuesto que si; amigo Sasuke; terminemos ese maldito trabajo- declaraba con mirada confiada y decisión en su rostro, mientras subía una mano en puño; para darle mas impacto a la declaración... pero estando todo despeinado y aun con ojos de sueño, no fue muy impactante que se diga.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, una hora tarde, pero llegaba con su ánimo al tope Uzumaki. Con el, la tarea ya no seria tan aburrida.

-Empecemos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora...

-Para su tiempo, esta obra fue polémica al incluir a personajes importantes; tanto religiosos como políticos, Una clara y contundente critica para la sociedad de esa época... –Naruto caminaba por el cuarto con la mirada hacia el techo, expresión pensativa- SI!! Eso esta perfecto! Anótalo, Sasuke!-estrello su puño contra su palma abierta, en señal de acierto..."_No, si este día estoy inspirado" _pensó el Rubio.

-Espera, vuélvelo a repetir...-concentrado el moreno veía el monitor

-Se me va la inspiración así, Sasuke!! Ya no recuerdo como lo dije exactamente!!- grito, el se esforzaba por decir frases intelectuales y el otro no ponía atención para escribirlas...

-No hables tan fuerte...- regaño el mayor de los dos, viendo directamente al escandaloso

-Hm, lo siento-dijo apenado- Por que? Te molesta que grite?

-No solo eso... mi hermano esta dormido en la habitación de al lado.

-Tu hermano? Pensé que estábamos solos! Espero no haberlo despertado- Naruto se tapo la boca en gesto de preocupación, había gente dormida y el sabia que no era precisamente silencioso.

-También yo espero eso-murmuro

-que falta por hacer?

-Pues... Supongo que solo las conclusiones y acabamos...-miro el reloj, ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas, entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, tronándose los dedos- ya llevamos mucho en esto, que tal un descanso para tomar algo?

-Suena Bien!!!-dijo en un tono estridente el mas bajito, volviéndose a tapar la boca al recordar que no debía gritar- Lo siento! Pero dejemos esto por un momento.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Naruto fue un poco mas rápido y abrió la puerta del refrigerador... había muchos condimentos, refrescos y juegos...y mucha, muchaaa cerveza.

Discretamente miro a Sasuke, que le devolvió la mirada. Trato de descifrar si bajo esa apariencia seria y responsable, se ocultaba un alcohólico juerguista... Sasuke puso una mirada de "tengo algo interesante en mi rostro? Deja de verme!" después de que Naruto llevara bastante tiempo sin retirar su mirada de su cara.

El rubio volvió a ver dentro del refri, convencido de que era poco probable que fueran bebidas del moreno... entonces se pregunto que clase de hermano tenía Sasuke.

-Que quieres de tomar?- pregunto Uzumaki, tomando un jugo para el y esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Pásame un refresco...

-Y una cerveza para mi!

-Refresco y cerveza, bien...-Naruto estaba por tomarlas cuando recordó que se suponía que solo el Uchiha menor estaba con el, sorprendido volvió su cabeza, para observar a Sasuke con cara de estupefacción mezclada con un poco de miedo, mirando a un tipo alto, de largo cabello negro, y ojos igual de oscuros, muy entrecerrados y con la mirada mas somnolienta que se hubiera podido imaginar, además de tener unas grandes ojeras (mas de las acostumbradas). Solo vestido con un pantalón negro dejando al descubierto su delgado y atlético torso estaba este chico de piel un poco menos pálida que la de Sasuke... sin lugar a dudas, el hermano Mayor. (slurp! Itachi –corazoncitos en los ojos-)

-Ehhh, podrías... darme la cerveza? Me muero de sed- decía con una sonrisa forzada mientras se frotaba las sienes con fatiga.

-Eh? Ah! Si, aquí tienes...-Naruto le pasó la bebida al mayor, se parecía bastante a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha menor aun veía con la misma expresión de sorpresa-horror a su hermano, había estado tan cerca!! Ahora el estaba despierto!!

-Itachi! A tu cuarto!- Bramo con los ojos cerrados mientras señalaba con el dedo la habitación del mayor.

-Eh?- al unísono se escucharon la interrogación de Itachi y Naruto.

-Ve a tu cuarto!- Sasuke empujaba graciosamente a su hermano, cosa curiosa, por que el otro a pesar de que era empujado con fuerzas no se movía

-Pero, ya dormí suficiente; además- el de pelo largo se quito del empuje del menor, haciendo que el susodicho se fuero de boca al piso- No me he presentado con tu amigo!!- animadamente atrapaba a Naruto pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros del ojiazul.

Sasuke palideció un poco, pero siendo el tan blanco se veía un tanto fantasmal, con Itachi era igual que con las bestias salvajes; Nunca sabias que podían hacer. Había dos caminos a seguir: Sacar a Naruto de su casa, O poner en cautiverio a su hermano en su cuarto... debía actuar rápido!.

-Hola!! Soy Itachi, hermano de este pequeño- señalaba a el menor, para después darle unas palmadas en la cabeza a Sasuke, cual niño de cinco años se tratase. Ansias de matar a su hermano invadieron el cuerpo del Uchiha más chico (Wa!! Eso es lo normal en el!)

-Ah, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto...-se sentía apenado por la confianza con la que le trataba el hermano mayor

Itachi observo a su hermanito, así que este era su nuevo amigo!! Le daba gusto que Sasu-chan ya conviviera con mas personas, así que había que ser agradable con el muchacho! Ese debía ser el amigo del que Sasuke le había hablado aquel día! El Lindo simpático.

-Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti!- declaro Itachi para sorpresa de los otros, bueno, solo había mencionado que iba a ir ese día... pero siendo Sasuke tan poco hablador, eso ya era mucho- Hey Sasu-chan!! Tenias razón!! Es lindo, justo como habías dicho!!

La palidez del pequeño Uchiha cambio a un rojo carmín muy curioso; ese maldito!! Apenas si había mencionado a Naruto, dijo que era lindo por que su hermano pregunto, y ahora lo decía de una forma que se oía tan... Tan mal!!! Y encima le decía Sasu-chan!! Estaba decidido!! Algún día iba a matar a Itachi!! (Así es como realmente empezó la sed de venganza de Sasuke!!)

Naruto se desconcertó un poco, Sasuke hablaba de el con su familia? Y decía que era lindo? Bueno, eso era una sorpresa; nunca espero que el moreno lo tuviera tan en cuenta... ni que lo creyera lindo...bueno, tal vez así se expresaba de bien de sus amigos...Que bien!! Sasuke lo consideraba su amigo!! Eso alegraba al Uzumaki, enterarse que le agradaba a alguien siempre le hacia sentir bien... lo de lindo lo incomodaba un poco; pero que diablos!!! Si el creía que Sasuke era apuesto, este tenia todo el derecho de considerarlo lindo!!

Eso no se había escuchado nada bien en la mente de Naruto... y desde cuando pensaba _EL_ que Sasuke Uchiha era _Apuesto_?? "_Maldito sea yo y mis desvariaciones!!"_ se grito mentalmente Uzumaki.

Cuando el rubio volvió a la realidad, se encontró con un Sasuke rojo hasta las orejas, y a su hermano sonriendo con alegría... debía decir algo!! No podía dejar que la última oración que flotaba en el aire fuera "Es lindo como dijisteeee..."

-Ah! Pues... Sasuke nunca me había hablado de ti, pero me da gusto al fin conocerte, Itachi-san- decía un poco nervioso

-El gusto es mió, Naruto-kun, y puedes llamarme Itachi-sama... o si prefieres puedes llamarme también Itachi a secas!.

-Err... esta bien, Itachi-Uzumaki mostraba una sonrisa un tanto forzada, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta confianza de parte de alguien que solo conocía de dos minutos... pero este tipo en verdad era divertido, en opinión de Naruto.

-Bueno, que tal unas cervezas para conmemorar esta reunión?- decía el mayor de los tres mientras abría su lata.

-Itachi!! Tenemos trabajo que hacer!! Y tu parece que aun estas ebrio!!- la compostura volvió a Sasuke, pero no podía negar que su hermano lo sacaba de quicio!! Siempre buscaba una excusa para tomar!!

-Ahhh, eres tan amargado, Sasuke...-decía mientras tomaba de su cerveza mientras Naruto solo veía con una gota a los dos hermanos. Como podían dos personas tan diferentes ser familia, y vivir en el mismo lugar?

-Esta bien! Terminen su trabajo, y siéntete como en tu casa, Naruto.- Y se fue hacia el baño.

Sasuke golpeo su mano contra su cara molesta...por que, por un día, su hermano no podía dejar de ser tan... tan... Tan el mismo?!!!

Naruto siguió sonriendo al moreno hasta su habitación, de la cual el uchiha menor cerro la puerta, y con la mirada bajo empezó a hablar.

-Disculpa por mi hermano... se que es una molestia y...

-Para nada!! Tu hermano es divertido!

Sasuke levanto la vista, como tratando de ver el sarcasmo en el rostro de su amigo, o ver si hablaba por compromiso, pero lo encontró con una sonrisa sincera...en verdad le había agradado? En verdad, no lo había... asustado?

Dejo escapar un suspiro, era bueno saber que no tendría que esconder a Itachi cada vez que Naruto lo visitara... un momento?? Por que planeaba mas vistas del Uzumaki a su casa? Se fijo un poco mas en el chico rubio... le gustaba su presencia... su forma de ser era genial, no podía decirlo de otra manera, su optimismo y buen humor podían relajarlo, y su temperamento lo sacaba de quicio, pero a la vez lo hacia reír...claro que quería que fuera las veces que quisiera a su casa.

-Bien... Volvamos al trabajo.

-Si!

No mucho tiempo después, la infame tarea estaba lista!! Ahora, todo era felicidad!!

-Grrrrwwwwwww- el estomago de ambos muchachos gruño.

Exacto!! Todo era felicidad, y hambre.

-Bien, si ya no queda nada por hacer... creo que me voy- Naruto se levanto de la cama del Uchiha, donde estaba sentado, y se dirigía a tomar su mochila; que estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de imprevisto, Itachi entro y tomo los hombros de Naruto en sus manos.

-No señor!! No puedes irte sin comer!! Además, Naruto-kun; aun no nos hemos conocido del todo-la mirada seria del chico de pelo largo se encontró con las orbes azules.

-Pero... es que yo... no quiero causarles molestias, y ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí- el rubio esquivo la mirada del Uchiha mayor, el era muy fácil de convencer, si lo miraba, iba a terminar por acceder (No no no, Naruto; debes hacerte el difícil U.u)

Sasuke pensaba igual que su hermano... no la parte de que Itachi conociera mas al pobre chico, si no en que no se podía ir sin comer... ahora que lo pensaba; si se quedo dormido, y salio disparado a hacer el trabajo en cuanto despertó, también era muy probable que no hubiera tomado nada de comida en el día.

Pero, recordaba que al parecer, el muchacho bronceado tenia una especie de horario que debía cumplir, así no había mucho que hacer, decidió apoyar a Naruto en su afán de irse.

-Si ya debes irte no hagas caso de mi hermano, Naruto; no hay problema.

El ojiazul agradeció mentalmente a su amigo; no era que no quesera quedarse, ese día lo tenia libre; pero no se sentía cómodo quedándose de lapa en casa ajena como si nada.

-Sasuke! Por eso nunca tenemos vistita!- le regaño Itachi mirando con severidad al menor pelinegro-llevan todo el día haciendo aquella cosa, al menos relájense un momento... Unas cantas cervezas les vendrían bien justo ahora!

-QUE NO VAMOS A TOMAR ALCOHOL!!- Sasuke lanzo una almohada a la cabeza de su hermano, la cual fue esquivada cuando Itachi doblo su espalda hacia atrás al mas puro estilo de The Matrix.

El joven rubio solo podía observar tratando de no soltar la risa ante la forma de convivir de los dos hermanos. Itachi volvió a verlo de forma amable ignorando las miradas furica que su hermano le dirigía.

-En serio, Naruto-kun; déjame agradecer el que hayas soportado a mi tonto hermano menor todo el día. Y ya que el señor decencia no nos deja hacer una reunion como es debido, pidamos algo bueno para comer.

Naruto sudo; hambre si tenia, y para que negarlo? Quería quedarse un rato mas. Pero esa era realmente la primera vez que iba ha casa de un amigo mas allá de algún asunto escolar. Se sentía algo nervioso... miro de reojo a ambos pelinegros: La mirada feliz del mas alto, y el rostro calmado del otro.

Bajo la vista con algo de vergüenza reflejada en su débil sonrojo.

-Lo de comer se oye bien, y... esto, no habrá problema de quedarme un poco mas.

-Perfecto!, Sasuke!-el mas alto señalo a su hermano- trae el directorio! Hay pedidos que debo de hacer!

El aludido salio por lo que se le había pedido, dejando a Itachi diciéndole cosas a Naruto como "Hiciste bien en quedarte, veras que no la pasamos bien!" mientras el otro solo respondía con una risita nerviosa. Itachi era considerablemente efusivo con todas las personas que iban a la casa (excepto cobradores). Solo esperaba que las ganas de hacerlo quedar en ridículo a el no volvieran a surgir en el pelilargo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hahahaha!! Así que por eso tuvieron que hacer este trabajo!

-Ha! Y hubieras visto la cara de Sasuke cuando el profe se nos acerco! Si se hubiera puesto mas blanco hubiera quedado... no se, Transparente!!

El mayor de los hermanos y el rubio soltaron una carcajada a la incoherente frase, mientras el propio Sasuke se ponía un poco colorado al recordar eso, por que tenia que ser el, precisamente, del que se rieran ese par?!, desvió la vista hacia la mesa de la sala, donde estaban comiendo; paquetes de variedad se encontraban en ella: desde comida china, pasando por pizza, refresco, paquetes de galletas y mas chucherias cubrían la superficie rectangular del mueble... menos mal que mañana le pagaban al mayor, o ahí se hubiera ido el gasto de la quincena.

Al parecer Naruto e Itachi se habían llevado bastante bien, pensaba Sasuke; el hecho de que al parecer los dos eran igual de simplones, les había llevado a forjar una amistad instantánea. Sasuke estaba disfrutando del momento; buena comida, una plática amena y sin el menor sentido, pero aun así divertida. Era un buen día.

-Puff, hacia tiempo que no comía nada recién hecho- decía Itachi tomando un trozo de pizza y engulléndolo por completo- Esto es sabor casero.

-Hablan como si se alimentaran de comida congelada y sopa instantánea- Naruto rió con los ojos cerrados, claro que era imposible que alguien viviera así (lo irónico es que de eso vive el en la serie XD)

-De eso es de lo que vivimos- Dijo Sasuke, siendo apoyado por un Itachi con la boca repleta de alimento, que asentía.

-En serio?- cuestiono perplejo- Ninguno sabe cocinar?

Los dos hermanos lo miraban como tratando de descifrar el lenguaje extraño que el chico de bigotes hablaba; Cocinar?? Que cosa en el mundo podía significar eso?

-Vamos, no es tan difícil! Incluso es divertido.-afirmo el ojiazul.

-Yo paso, no me quejo de la comida prefabricada- Dejo claro Sasuke mientras ponía una galleta en su boca.

-Apoyo eso, nadie ha muerto por comida chatarra.

Una gota se deslizo por la cara de Uzumaki.

-Tal vez no hallan muerto, pero si... engordado!- tratando de buscar una buena razón para no comer solo porquería; esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió... razón que a Sasuke le importo poca mas que nada, pero que para Itachi fue una gran verdad que le abrió los ojos.

-Tu sabes cocinar?- pregunto el Uchiha Mayor.

-Claro! Soy el mejor cocinero que puedan encontrar!- Una sonrisa confiada llego a los labios de Naruto.

Itachi subió sus ojos, en un gesto de estar pensando.

-Hey, por que no vienes aquí un día que tengas tiempo a cocinar? Tal vez Sasu-chan pueda aprender algo de ti.

-Olvídalo, la cocina y yo nos llevamos bien.-dijo con enojo Sasuke ante la idea de "el" cocinando.

Naruto sonrió apenado; no le molestaría cocinar para el par de consumidores de comida chatarra, pero eso de pasar tiempo en la casa Uchiha, y apenas conociedolos... "que vergüenza" pensaba Uzumaki.

-No hace falta que vengas de cocinero; a mi hermano le gusta molestar.-Sasuke logro hacer aparecer una vena el la sien de Itachi

-No sabes que debes respetarme por ser mayor?- El mayor vio mal al otro moreno.-De cualquier forma, puedes venir cuando quieras aquí; cocines o no.

-Ah, Gracias…-Naruto se llevo la mano a la nuca apenado, un reloj que se encontraba en la cocina sonó; ante el ruido el rubio levanto la vista, observando el aparato- Las nueve!... Ya debo irme, gracias por todo Itachi-saa –Se detuvo al ver la cara de reproche del pelilargo- Gracias Itachi, nos vemos mañana Sasuke.

-Te llevamos, ya es tarde- El mas alto se levanto del sillón buscando las llaves del auto.

-No se molesten, no es tan tarde, y hace un buen clima para salir a caminar. Además, no me pueden robar nada; no tengo nada de valor encima.

-Esta es una ciudad peligrosa; te secuestran, te violan, o te roban los zapatos… pasa de todo- Insistió Itachi.

-Tranquilos, me puedo ver muy inofensivo; pero soy toda un arma mortal. Estaré bien; nos vemos después- Naruto salio antes de que los Uchihas siguieran insistiendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Resulto ser muy simpático tu amigo, deberías de invitarlo mas seguido…

- Tal vez después- Dijo distraídamente el menor, mientras recogía la basura de la sala.

-Mhp, en ese caso tal vez sea yo quien lo invite- Expreso como sin querer Itachi, esperando ver la reacción de su hermano; ese "tal vez después" era una clara señal de que nunca lo volvería a ver por ahí de nuevo.

Sasuke volteo verlo con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos de lo normal; pero era claro para el mas grande que trataba de parecer natural. Una ligera sonrisa asomo por los labios del pelilargo que se encontraba acostado sobre el sillón.

-No lo harás… Ni siquiera los vez- declaro con seguridad Sasuke; Itachi solo quería molestarlo, eso era claro… pero… el era capas de ir a la escuela solo para decirle "Hey Naruto, vamos a la casa a jugar game cube"

-Ah, pero eso no es un impedimento, o si?

-…yo lo invitare algún día…- volvió a meter la basura dentro de la bolsa… o a finjir que lo hacia; solo quería no ver a su hermano y sus ojos de "Oh, por supuesto que iré por tu amiguito"

-Tal vez yo lo invite antes.

-Por que tanta necesidad de tener visitas en la casa? Apenas tenemos para cubrir gastos.

-Pues; que quieres que diga? Naruto me cayo bien; además- volteo a mirarlo con una especie de brillo paternal pintado en los ojos- Pienso que debes cultivar buenas amistades… Algún día recordaras el bachillerato; con todas las personas que conociste. Recordaras los buenos momentos y a los buenos amigos; y pensaras "Esa fue la mejor época de mi vida"

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de decodificar el mensaje.

-De donde sacaste eso??

-Lo solía de decir nuestro padre… pero; de todo lo que dijo, fue de las pocas cosas que tenia razón.- Se acomodo mejor en el sillón y alzo su vista al techo; recordando… realmente, no fue la mejor época de SU vida, pero… el es quien es hoy por esos momentos, es fuerte por esos momentos, el no podía ser completamente feliz por esos momentos, pero; agradecía que hubieran pasado.

Invitarlo… el mismo pensaba en hacerlo, tal vez después… o tal vez…

Sasuke dejo de agarrar los envoltorios plásticos, su mirada fija en el piso; hasta ahora su amistad con Naruto era… un trabajo de escuela, se llevaban bien pero; pasaban tiempo juntos por esa razón.

El podía considerarlo su amigo, pero que tal si para el rubio solo era una obligación que una vez cumplida ya no tendría por que seguir con el Uchiha.

-O tal vez ya no lo invite…- murmuro el menor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note que este capitulo quedo, casi, casi obsenamente largo... 16 paginas de word?? es demasiado!! y ara no sentir que tarde medio año en un capitulo... quedara medio año para _Dos capitulos_... Asi que este es el fin del 4.0... que dejaremos como el capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Speak, chap. 4.5; o mejor dejemoslo como Chap. 5

-Dialogos-

"pensaiento"

(Notas mias)

PAAAP-PAAAAP

El sonido de un claxon resonaba por toda la cuadra.

-Muévete Sasukeeee!! Ya es tarde!! Por un maldito día no te pongas maquillaje y sal de una vez!!

El moreno de pelo más corto salio corriendo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza excesiva, no solo iba tarde, si no que su hermano destruía su imagen publica, justo cuando un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria pasaban fuera de su casa. Pudo sentir sus miradas burlonas y sus ligeras risas; y quisiera actuar como si no le importa varan… no lo hacían, pero nunca podía evitar avergonzarse cuando su hermano estaba de por medio.

Subió al coche, casi se colocaba el cinturón para que su hermano saliera disparado, cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y salio; justo cuando Itachi casi arrancaba.

-Carajo! Deje el trabajo en la mesa!!

-Demonios Sasuke!! Debí de haber entrado el trabajo hace cinco minutos!!- Vociferaba el mas alto golpeando el volante con fuego en los ojos.

Sasuke salio en menos de un parpadeo después de haber entrado.

-Ya esta! YA! Arranca de una vez!- dijo con disgusto el presionado Sasu-chan.

Llego a la escuela molesto, Mas que molesto! Itachi aprovecho el recorrido para recordarle de manera _sutil_ que tenia que ser más cuidadoso con su horario

"Si entras a las 8 debes estar cinco minutos antes! Si crees que necesitas mas tiempo, despiértate antes! Si no te importa la puntualidad, entonces no me retrases a mi, blahblahblaaahhhblaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

Maldito Itachi, el era el que siempre iba tarde! Una vez que se quedaba dormido mas de lo acostumbrado y resultaba regañado, y de paso humillado… maquillaje! JA! Como si fuera gracioso…

Entro al salón para encontrarse con la profesora de física, Kurenai.

-…Puedo pasar- pidió cortésmente, ya que la mirada que le dirigió la mujer mostraba una gran molestia, de haber entrado como si nada no hubiera pasado nada bueno

-Por favor, pase señor Uchiha, que bueno que decidió venir.

Sasuke pasó con molestia, entre las bancas con sus compañeros medio dormidos; tal vez esa era la causa de molestia de su profesora; todo el mundo pasaba de su clase.

Miro discretamente a la orilla donde se sentaba Kiba y compañía, esperando ver al montón de pelo rubio… no estaba ahí, pero había una silla libre

"Se la deben estar guardando…" pensó, pues bien por ellos! Pasaron buenos tiempos (siete días xD) ahora el volvería a pasar el tiempo en su espacio con solo el pelirrojo y su mochila como compañía.

-Heyyy, Sasukeee- dijo un murmullo mal disimulado, volteo a ver a su somnoliento amigo rubio, sentado junto a su totalmente dormido amigo pelirrojo. Naruto quito su mochila de una banca delante de la suya.

"Acaso… me guardo lugar??" Uchiha alzo una ceja. Estaba sorprendido, pasmado y estupefacto. Poso su trasero en la banca para sacar un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar- una queda voz se escucho muy cerca de su oreja, casi asustándolo, trato de mantener compostura; volteo mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado al de bigotes de gato.

"Buenos amigos" la voz de Itachi como recordatoria sonó en su mente. A eso se refería.

No era que su otro amigo no lo quisiera, o no fuera bueno; pero… había algo diferente. Algo como el sentimiento de saber que si algo necesitaba, el otro le daría la mano sin que lo pidiera. Gaara y el se apoyaban, pero nunca se ayudaban propiamente dicho. Los dos tenían demasiado orgullo para pedir ayuda, y entendían como se sentían; por eso no se entrometían en los asuntos del otro a menos que fuera necesario. Pero era como si Naruto no le importara el orgullo, de menos no el del Uchiha.

-Muy bien, ahora que si el coeficiente de calor se reduce en 5, se debe dividir y cambiar…

En la mente de Naruto solo estaba un constante y molesto ruido como el de un insecto volando, "BzzzBzzz, Blahblahblahhhzzzzz" era todo lo que decodificaba.

(------Estoy junto a mi primo de 4 años, el cual ya no soporto ahora . !!" pero… debo escribir ahora que el esta balbuceando . )

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido; eso era todo lo que podía pensar el rubio… estaba tan aburrido que se concentraba en la pluma que sostenía, que era mas interesante que la clase, esa pluma azul con tapa, golpeo su nariz débilmente con ella, golpeo la banca creando un constante tintineo… todo igual de aburrido.

Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en la nuca, muy débil; tal vez solo lo imagino.

De nuevo… bueno, no lo imaginaba, debía de ser un mosquito.

Ahora mas fuertemente sintió no un pinchazo, algo se movió rápidamente por su cuello… sin duda, el mismo insecto de hace un momento.

Descaradamente, otra vez algo molesto su cuello… No era un insecto, no había forma de que ese trazo firme pero sutil fuera de un bicho.

Rasco la parte afectada. Su atención seguía en el pizarrón, anotando de vez en cuando en su libreta.

"menos 30 kelvin, dividido entre la masa…..Otra vez el cuello??" De nuevo la sensación extraña volvió; volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, encontrando a Naruto acomodándose en su banca, y ocultando –muy mal disimiladamente- una sonrisa. Pluma en mano. Una gota de sudor frió corrió por la sien del moreno.

-… Me rallaste el cuello, pedazo de uzuratoncachi??

-No…. Tanto- una risa leve salio de los labios del rubio.

Eso era todo!! Nesesitaba cobrarse la broma… pero aun no; Kurenai-sensei era agria como la leche pasada… después, la venganza vendría después. Discretamente adelanto su banca hacia delante, fuera del alcance del hiperactivo muchacho.

" menos la masa que se sustrae, nos da como resultado que… _SCRIICHHH" _los intentos de concentrarse del moreno fueron interrumpidos por el arrastre de una masa pesada, hecha de patas de acero y asiento del mismo metal; considerando el sonido con la carga; el sonido procedía detrás suyo; así que, _masa_ de banca movida, _mas_ la banca esta detrás suyo, _por_ Naruto esta detrás de el, _igual_ a que… el maldito ojiazul venia a molestarlo de nuevo.

-No molestes- advirtió, no estaba de humor, nunca estaría de humor para la intranquilidad del muchacho; Dios! Por que se empeñaba en molestarlo solamente a EL??.

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo quiero ver tu respuesta- Y ahora venia a copiar!! Ese seria su castigo, arreglárselas solo en Física.

-No, hazlo tú.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo una rápida mirada…

-Lárgate!! Trata de hacer funcionar tus dos neuronas y trabaja.

-Señores, gustan hablar mas fuerte para que toda la clase escuche??

La voz de la maestra hizo que los dos chicos de congelaran; La cabeza de Naruto junto al cuello del otro y el codo de Sasuke apunto de llegar a la cara del rubial.

-No maestra; así esta bien- La cínica respuesta del ojiazul.

-Ah, bien; entonces puede decirnos cual es el resultado de el ejercicio seis??- La voz de la educadora obtuvo un tono autoritario; digno de la GESTAPO (La policía nazi, pues)

Algunos rostros voltearon a ver curiosos a los que eran regañados, Sasuke trataba de hacer rápido el dichoso ejercicio seis mientras el de piel bronceada sostenía con un toque arrogante la mirada molesta de a maestra.

"X, menos eso… entonces… diablos!! La calculadora!! La calculadora!!" La mente de Sasuke trabajaba a millas por minuto, solo era cuestión de segundos para que terminara.

-La respuesta es 24; o por ahí, profesora.

El moreno detuvo sus cálculos… 24?? Naruto había respondido 24?? Tan pronto termino?...momento… Sasuke releyó su cuaderno… 24, esa fue la ultima operación que había hecho el… pero iba a la mitad del problema…

-Salgan de mi clase, por favor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Idiota… No! Mas que idiota!

-Idiota tu, Uchiha! Por que no terminas pronto tus operaciones?!!

-No! TU por que no dejas de estar de imbecil en la clase y trabajas, y por que tienes que copearme justamente a MI? Por que me molestas a MI??

-Por que somos amigos! Es tu deber ayudar.

-Amigos- Una vena salto en la cien del pelinegro- Mis calcetines!! No tengo la obligación de nada! Te puedo explicar, te puedo ayudar; Pero no es mi _responsabilidad_ hacerlo por ti, cabeza hueca.

-Ahhhgg, maldita sea! Eres mas escandaloso que haber de corral!! Fue mi culpa que nos sacaran, pues, Disculpa. Contento?? Ye dejaras de gritarme como histérica??- Cada vez que uno hablaba el otro respondía en un tono mas alto.

-No. Ahora cállate; tu voz me crispa los nervios.

Naruto junto las cejas y hizo un pequeño puchero, que lo regañaran tanto no estaba bien.

-Esta bien, viejo. Lamento haberte molestado en la clase y que te sacaran causas mías, bien?- dijo con aburrimiento- Ahora, tenemos poco menos de una hora libre, y no quiero pasarlo contigo enojado.

-Perfecto, por que me voy. A donde no estés- Y Uchiha comenzó a caminar a paso firme.

Naruto rolo los ojos hacia un lado, ahora que quería el pálido; que lo persiguiera buscando su perdón hasta que se sintiera con ganas de tratarlo bien? podía esperar!! Naruto Uzumaki no pedía mas de tres veces discutas en un solo día. Tenia dignidad!!.

Vio la espalda del otro alejarse… Bien, no había problema, que se fuera. No lo quería cerca con su voz ronca diciéndole de cien versiones diferentes por que era su culpa.

Rápidamente le dio la espalda a la figura que se alejaba de Sasuke. El era el será mas divertido del instituto! Tal vez, incluso de la ciudad!! No había necesidad de que el otro lo acompañara; se la pasaría bomba el solo. Y Sasuke se golpearía contra la pared preguntándose "Por que no me quede con el genial de Naruto?? Por que debo será tan idiota y no tratarlo como se merece; con respeto y admiración??" Si, El rubio ya lo visualizaba; Mwahaha.

El muchacho de bigotes de gato paseo por la escuela buen rato; buscando a alguno de sus conocidos; pero nada. Parecía que la escuela entera conspiraba para que no se divirtiera!!. Se tumbo en una de las bancas exteriores, levantando su mirada al cielo. Era un día con viento en el que las nubes pasaban rápidamente sobre la ciudad.

En una mente tan hiperactiva como la del rubio; rara vez se detenía todo. Ese era uno de esos raros momentos. Su mente se llenaba con los pensamientos mas variados; que si los trabajos de final de semestre debería de hacerlo antes de que fuera mas tarde; que al salir de la escuela le esperaba un día de ardo trabajo; Que Sasuke era un graan tonto; que debía de traer aunque sea su reproductor de música… que debía de comprar primero, que se moría de hambre…. Su estomago hablo en apoyo al ultimo comentario. YA eran dos votos a favor, mejor era ser democrático y ocuparse de ese asunto.

Camino hasta la cafetería; no le gustaba la comida de ahí, pero con hambre todo sabe bueno (dicen las leyendas) no había que ser quisquilloso en ese aspecto. No había pasado ni media hora desde que habían salido del salón. Podría comer sin prisas; y divertirse en el proceso! Que nadie dijera que Uzumaki Naruto era aburrido.

Llego al lugar, viendo la lista de precios. A ver; Algo barato y que lo llenara… y que no sepa a calcetines como casi todo lo que preparan ahí…

"Ramen? No estaba tan mal cuando lo probé en casa del señor No-me-despeino a quién no pienso nombrar…"

-Que se te ofrece, rubiales?- Pregunto amable la señora pequeña y rechoncha que atendía el lugar.

-Ah… pues, un…Un ramen. Si, eso.-Respondió aun dudoso de su elección.

Naruto paseo su mirada mientras esperaba su orden. Casi vació el mentado lugar, que le pasaba al mundo que todos estaban en sus salones?

-Aquí tienes, muchacho.- La dependienta extendió sobre el mostrador un plato caliente.

-Si, gracias- Casi podía saborear los fideos en su boca. Llevo su mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, para sacar su cartera. Grande fue su sorpresa el encontrarlo vació. Intento en la otra bolsa; en los bolsillos delanteros… de nuevo en los traseros.

-Mierda! Donde esta? Donde esta??.

La mirada penetrante de la señora (que nombre mas original XD) no se despegaba del chico; que se ponía aun mas nervioso y sonrojado conforme volvía a meter sus manos a sus bolsillos vacíos.

-Ehhh, disculpe señora… pero…

-Déme otro ramen y cobre de aquí los dos.- Una mano pálida extendía un billete hacia la dependienta.

Naruto sorprendido volteo hacia el dueño de tal mano. Unos ojos profundamente negros le regresaron la mirada.

-Que?- Le respondió moreno- También me da hambre.

Helo ahí, el peinado de ave, que había estado tratando de no ver, llega y le paga el desayuno. Ahora como podría seguir enojado con el?.

-No hace falta. Iré por mi dinero al salón.- Declaro con fingida superioridad el ojiazul, evitando mirar a Sasuke

-En serio? Y al volver te lo comerías frió, sucio y lleno de moscas?- Respondió alzando una ceja; con un tono altivo que hizo a Naruto juntar sus cejas. Ya veía su plan! Era una trampa para que olvidara que estaba molesto con el.

-… Entonces será un préstamo.- "Toma eso, Uchiha! Descubrí tu estratagema"

-Como quieras.- Sasuke giro la cabeza con aburrimiento. Si el orgulloso rubio quería seguir enojado; pues no le importaba. Ya sabia que no debió acercarse cuando le vio en la cafetería. Y también sabia que debía de haberse ido cuando lo vio buscar por casi diez veces en cada uno de los bolsos del pantalón por su dinero. Pero noooo; debía de ser una buena persona, acercarse al mostrador y pagarlo por el. Y pedir algo para no parecer tan dadivoso.

Con los dos platón en mano; Naruto se fue y se sentó en una de las mesas. El moreno debía de haber estado muerto de tedio sin el, así que fue a buscarlo. Eso debió ser, Naruto estaba seguro. Le daría el honor de comer con el.

-así que, Sasuke; llevabas mucho buscándome?- Naruto empezó a sorber sus fideos.

-No, no tanto. De hecho; ni siquiera te comencé a buscar. Fue casualidad que te encontrara a ti y a tus problemas financieros.

-Que conveniente casualidad, no?? Pero te debes sentir afortunado; tal vez no te habías dado cuenta pero me extrañas…-Las palabras se congelaron en la boca llena de comida del rubio. El Uchiha lo veía con una tétrica expresión en su rostro… tal vez no lo extrañaba tanto. O era tímido. O no tenia sentido del humor.

-Ehm, mejor come que se te enfriara- Naruto trato discretamente de cambiar el tema para que el moreno lo dejara de ver tan mal. Con esa cara, hasta alguien apuesto como el daba miedo.

"Apuesto?!" El ojiazul se ahogo culpa de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a toser ya golpear su pecho.

"debo de estar drogado…" ligeramente vio a Sasuke. Afortunadamente había dejado su Mirada asesina y comía tranquilamente prestándole toda la atención a su plato. "Apuesto! Jah! Se me van las cabras con el hambre" Llego a la conclusión Uzumaki; y comenzó a devorar con rapidez. No fuera que la falta de comida lo llevara a ideas aun mas incoherentes.

-No te apresures, aun falta para la siguiente clase.- El ojinegro lo vio algo preocupado. Que tan hambriento debía de estar alguien para comer así?

-Si… claro.- Bajo el plato de sus labios- Ah, luego te devuelvo tu libro.

-…- Sasuke trataba de entender… Libro? Ah, del cual hicieron su trabajo!- No te preocupes, dije que podías quedártelo.

-No, no; en cuanto lo termine lo tendrás de vuelta. Tal vez en dos semanas ya lo acabe…

-Es un libro grueso; seguro que lo acabas? Pensé que no tenias mucho tiempo libre.

-Nahh, leo rápido y en la noche. Me imagino que si traes el trabajo; no??- Naruto recordó el causante de tantos problemas; el dichoso trabajo especial.

-Si. Casi lo dejo. Fue… una mala mañana – Amargamente recordó.

-Oh, que mal… y que te sacaran de la clase no ayuda… Bueno, que nos sacaran _Por mi culpa_ –Rectifico de mala gana al ver de nuevo la tenebrosa expresión.- Pero, tu hermano fue quien te trajo?

-… Si.- Aun mas amargo fue recordad el viaje con su hermano. Cuando estaba de malas era un fastidio ( debe ser cosa de Uchiha's)- Generalmente me trea el. Pero creo que mejor me vendré por mi cuenta…

-Que? Por que? Piénsalo!! Te ahorras tiempo; dinero, puedes dormir un poco mas; Seria genial llegar en auto aquí.- Naruto miro al techo imaginándose la vida si tuviera una automóvil.

-Con Itachi todas las ventajas se pueden olvidar…

-Pues, sigo pensando que tu hermano es agradable.- Naruto absorbió mas de su plato.

-Hmp, es agradable contigo… no es malo… solo molesto. Y torpe…

Tal vez Sasuke no lo notaba; pero estando con Naruto, las palabras salian tan fácilmente y fluidas. No era común de el hablar tanto…

"Buenos amigos", tal vez Itachi decía cosas ciertas a veces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Medicina??- Pregunto incrédulo Sasuke. El plato de ramen estaba vació frente a el, y sobre el plato de Naruto.

-Por que te sorprendes tanto? Tan malo es que quiera ser doctor?!- El rubio actuó con fingida indignación.

Seguían en la cafetería, y una cosa los había llevado a otra, y ya llevaban un buen tiempo conversando… conversando de verdad; casi, _casi_ sin insultos. También ellos podían ser civilizados.

-No lo imagino, tu de medico…. Podrías causar un brote de viruela en estos días.- El moreno sonrió ligeramente a la cara de Naruto; que había inflado sus mejillas con enfado por el comentario.

-Gracias Sasuke; eres un gran apoyo. Te he dicho que te odio??

La sonrisa de Sasuke creció ( casi imperceptiblemente, es cosa de Uchihas no mover los músculos faciales.)

-No hubiera pensado que quisieras dedicarte a eso.

-Y tu? Que es lo que piensas hacer en tu vida? Seguirás estudiando?- pregunto con sincero interés.

-Realmente no lo he pensado.

-Valla que eres lento… casi tres años y no has pensado en nada-Naruto cerro los ojos mientras declaraba; no vio a Sasuke entrecerrar los ojos para verlo molesto. Una mirada Made in Uchiha que se desperdicia.

-Lo decidiré en su momento. No pienso tomar una decisión basada en un capricho momentáneo, ni sin pensarlo bien.

-Tienes razón…-El rubio miro hacia el exterior del lugar

-Por que medico?- Pregunto Uchiha. Realmente no tenia nada que ver con el; así que había dudado hacer esa pregunta innecesaria. Pero; Naruto de doctor. Que motivo lo hizo decidir eso?

Naruto regreso su mirada a su interlocutor. Abrió un poco mas los ojos viendo con atención al moreno.

-Pues… ahí.. una persona que admiro. Ella solía ser medica pero…- se detuvo en esa parte. Un recuerdo aparecía en su mente.

_-Me prepare para saber como funciona el cuerpo, para arreglarlo, para salvar vidas.-La voz de una mujer madura llenaba la habitación. Naruto __podía verla de espaldas; mientras ella veía con nostalgia la ventana; como si lo que añoraba pasara por el cielo gris de ese día lluvioso._

_-Todo ese tiempo creí en mi; en mi capacidad… no presumo; pero fui la doctora mas reconocida en mi ciudad natal. Pero… no pude salvar a aquellos que mas amaba. Y no pude seguir. No te parece patético? Como doctora soy una falla; por que no importa lo bueno que sea, si no puedo aceptar el flujo de la vida- La mujer retiro la mirada de la ventana, para ver directamente a Naruto, con la sonrisa mas triste que el rubio hubiera visto._

Naruto siguió hablando después de la breve pausa.

-Quisiera poder intentar… no se; salvar vidas. Debe ser la sensación mas gratificante que exista. Además, todo eso de cómo funciona el cuerpo y eso me parece interesante.

-…Ya veo.- Sasuke creyó en las palabras del chico. Las decía con sinceridad, y con decisión. Pero…-Como piensas entrar?

-Eh?- A que venia la pregunta?? A que se refería? Entrar por la puerta?? Que?

-Necesitas mucha calificación y mucha retención de conocimientos. No digo esto para molestarte, pero tu-

-Si lo dices por las calificaciones que llevo ahora; deja de molestar- Dijo Naruto comenzado a molestarse- no me va nada mal

-En serio? Aun que todos los semestres estas a punto de reprobar y vas a hablar con los maestros?.

-El que no saque buenas calificaciones es por las faltas y por entregar tarde los trabajos. Y eso no significa que no sepa. Nunca he reprobado ningún examen.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. Eso si era información nueva. Siempre pensó que Naruto llevaría las peores calificaciones.

-Cual es tu promedio ahora?- Pregunto el moreno.

-96- Respondió el de los bigotes con una mirada fiera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Que decía?? 96?? eso esa casi lo mismo que el tenia!! El señoriíto buena-calificación estaba siendo igualado por el dobe??

Una pizca de envidia surgió del moreno. Bueno; mas que una pizca! El no se esforzaba en sacar buena nota para creerse superior a los demás, ni para restregárselos en la cara a otros; mucho menos para que su familia se sintiera orgullosa. Era una especie de reto personal dar lo mejor de el. Y aunque no sabia si quería seguir estudiando, y tener reservas para seguir no estaba de mas. Pero, que el y el que creía el peor estudiante tuvieran la misma calificación… no parecía justo.

-…Como lo haces?- Tragándose la sensación; decidió preguntar. NO tenia caso, ni sentido que se molestara. Sabia eso; el no era un bastardo arrogante y pretencioso (No aquí, de menos)

-…el que?- Pregunto Naruto. La mirada que le dirigía el otro de "De lo que estamos hablando, dobe" Le respondió- Ah! La nota. Pues… todo esta en el examen.

-…No haces nada y al final solo presentas un buen examen, es eso?- El uchiha se repetía que no debería de molestarse… no quería molestarse.

-Hey, hey, heeey. No lo pongas como "No hago nada". No es así. Si hago los trabajos, muchas veces mis ejercicios están mal; todo esta mal. Y no importa cuanto me esfuerce; no entiendo muchas cosas- Le miro directamente a los ojos negros. Sabia lo que el otro debía de pensar. Que solo era un flojo con suerte.

Y no era así. El de verdad se esforzaba, siempre hacia lo mejor que podía, y aun así en el semestre todo salía mal. Los exámenes eran su peor pesadilla. Todo lo que se suponía que debía saber no estaba en su mente, o no por completo. O aunque el los tuviera claros, no lo lograba. Estudiaba días enteros, a veces llegaba queriendo 2 horas antes de un examen. Y al final, la sensación de haber aprobado, y con buena calificación… no podía describir la alegría de eso.

"Entregaste todas las tarea, con pésima calificación… pero al parecer tu examen estuvo perfecto. No copiaste; verdad?? Bueno, no grites… te estuve vigilando durante el examen y todo parece legal. Esta bien, tienes 100 en el semestre" Esa era generalmente, o muy parecida; la ultima frase que recibía de los profesores en cada materia.

-El examen es mi ultima oportunidad, por eso me esfuerzo mas. No es fácil- la mirada de Naruto cayo hacia su izquierda, viendo el piso -No soy como tu. Todo es fácil para ti. Entiendes todo sin problema y lo recuerdas a la perfección. Lo veo desde hace tiempo: Eres bueno en las materias sin esbozarte, por que realmente eres bueno. Supongo que eso es lo que hace un genio. De verdad…- La mirada azul se levanto del piso, para ver con ligera vergüenza a Sasuke- De verdad te tengo envidia. Para alcanzar lo mismo que tu me he esforzado mas de lo que alguien así de habilidoso como tu puede imaginar.

La expresión de Sasuke se mantenía neutra ante las palabras del otro. En su interior, el moreno apenas asimilaba lo que le habían dicho.

Nadie había sido así de sincero con el… nunca que el recordara. Y ahora se sentía un tonto por pensar que era injusto la calificaron del dobe. Rayos!! Ahora Naruto lo veía incomodo…que decir?? Que decir??.

-…La palabra "Habilidoso" no existe, Dobe.

La cara de Naruto cambio de inmediato. Como… Como si un yunque hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

-Eres un idiota, Sasukeeee…- dijo casi en un murmullo muy audible.

Sasuke cerro los ojos, casi; _casi_ sonriendo. Misión Cumplida… la cara de vergüenza de Naruto era…

"Condenadamente tierna…"

El moreno se levanto de la silla, y comenzó a caminar.

-Mejor volvamos al salón, ya es hora.

-Yosh…-el rubio lo alcazo igualando su paso.

-Sabes?? Esa cosa… Ramen…-comenzó a decir Naruto. Sasuke lo miro de reojo- No esta nada mal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ashhhh!!! Tanto tiempo para que venga con esto?? Me pateo a mi misma XD.

Pero, realmente me gusto el capi; que piensan?? Obviamente, no es taaan bueno como para que haya valido medio año.. o mas!! De espera….

No es una excusa! Pero quisiera contarles todo lo que paso!!

Primero, Salí de la prepa; eso bien. No es la gran cosa.

Segundamente; ente, entre a la licenciatura!! GOOSHHH!! Estoy tan feliz!! Entre a la universidad publica del mi estado. Estadísticamente, hacen tramites alrededor de 700 personas y solo 150 entran; de verdad me siento muy, pero muy afortunada.

Terceramente. Nunca, NUNCA creí que seria así de pesada la licenciatura XD. Bueno, si lo pense; pero no lo queria creer. Trabajos, trabajos y mas trabajos!! Es una excusa casi tan mala como decir "mi perro se comio el capitulo 4 . " pero, arghh! Me bombardean de trabajos!! Desde dibujos, colashes XD, hasta maquetas . !!

Por eso, les pido una graaan disculpa!! Pero, tratare de ponerme al dia con el fic. No puedo dejar morir a mi hijo ToT

Ahora, brevemente, los revius que ustedes, gente hermosa (Itachi: Lamebotas u.u…) ha escrito… CALLATE ITACHI!! Pondré solo los del capi 3, pero no sin antes decir; GRACIAS A

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : Fuiste la primera!!

Elanta

June-Li…. Y disculpa el trauma del SasuSaku!! Tambien me senti hasta mal de escribirlo XD

Neferura.K Kyaaaa!! Mira que te amo, hs seguido apoyando desde el principio!

Neko-chanl ee: Y garcias por avisar de los review anonimos!! Si no nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que eso pasaba!

Ly Uchiha

Himeno-Asakura

Erika-Tsuki

samantha-miko

Kirai Yami: Un abrazo, por entender mis problemas con el yaoi XD

Ahora, ONLY CHAP 3

Malale: Muchas gracias por eso!! Y si, aunque no puedo decir que AMO a Sakura, no creo que sea una bruja chinchosa. Solo… esta en mal lugar xD. Todas las dudas se resolveran pronto (o no??kukuku) y si!! Sasuke se supone que era un super ninja. Sasuke Sarutobi era el nombre de una leyenda, o algo asi. O eso lei. Gracias por el coment! Hey! Tu e hiciste propaganda en los foroz DZ?? Te amo XD

Chibi-chib: Gracias por leer! Y de nuevo! Disculpa el obsenamebte largo atraso G.G

Himeno-Asakura: Yay!! Tambien has apoyado esta historia ToT, un abrazo! Por fin se conocieron, y aun me da la impresión de que no hay muchos avances ., pero ya todo empezara a moverse con mayor velocidad, lo aseguro!!

Salvador Loy: Tu que haces aquí?? Chuuuu!! CHUUU!! Es broma, salvatore XD, en las buenas y en las tradadas juntos, no amigo mio??

MIsao-Alchemist : No, las ganas de tirarselo no son solop tuyas, creeme O!!Abrazo a naruuu!!

Neferura.K: AHHH!! Muchas gracias, que me sonrojo! Si esa vez te caias de tu silla, me da miedo que te pase ahora! Espero que leas lejos de superficies anguladas y de objetos punzocortantes o.o!! de verdad que te adoro XD.

Gomita: Kyaaa!! Disculpa Gomita-chana!! Pero me alegra que te guste tanto!! Y que el ritmo te guste tambien! Espero que eso siga asi!! No me gustan las cosas que se desarrollan con DEMASIADA rapidez .. Gracias por tu comment, y por esperar ToT

Sabaku no Sasuke: Haha! Si! Gaara es extravagante enmuchas cosas… pero no por eso lo dejamos de amar, ne nOn?

Rinix: Sii!! Naruto es amor… Y Sasuke… es.. es buena bestia.. a veces . (Sasuke: Oye!! ò.ó) En la serie cada vez mas lo odio!! Mira que tratar mal a Naru!! Si, Naruto sera el ser mas deseado y querido del insti XD, tambien habra rivales femeninas!! Y masculinos claro!! Incluso algunos se dudaran si son humanos 0.0… no, lo ultimo es broma! Orochimaru no se le acercara!

Denisuki:Que bien que te guste!! Toamre en cuenta todos tus criticas constructivas!! Si te soy sincera, escribo aun muy raro XD, contigo mejorare! Pero este capi… ahh!! Lo escribia entre una cosa y otra que espero que haya mejorado, aunque eso es poco probable G.G. Ahh, amo a Gwen Stefany..Que? asi no se escribe? Arghh ! pero si, me gustaba mas junto a No Doubt, pero me encantan su letras y su voz!

Merote: Siii ToT, amo a Gaara, y aunque me encanta el NaruGaa, aquí ya esta decidido; pero tampoco pienso dejarlo solo! A Gaara le esperan muchas cosas aun en esta historia, kukuku…Pero, Kishimoto no lo debria hacer sufrir tanto!

MaddyHappy: Si!!! Espero que el fic te ayude a enamorarte mas de la pareja!! Ahora que el hermano rebelde ha conocido al rubio, que dices?? Te gusto el encuentro? Pero te digo, en el fic como en la vida real, Itachi esta Loco!

Kirimi.Tsuki: AHHH!! Disculpa! Disculpaaaaa!!! Desde abril que esto estaba muerto!! Bueno, solo estaba en Stand By; pero espero no decepcionar… tanta espera… y esto! Ahhh!! Compatriota!!! Viva Mexico!! HUHUUHU!!

Y vivan todo los Hispanohablantes… bueno, los españoles tambien!! Que para ellos es todo lo que escribo XD

Ah, antes de que se me pase decir; este capi quedo laargo laaargoo, pero todo lo escribí en diferentes momentos, por eso siento que la forma de escribir no quedo para nada uniforme x.x; pero creo que no quedo tan mal.

Sigan leyendo!! Imaginaban que Itachi seria así de… así de… extravagante??

Gracias por leer!!


	6. Chapter 6

Este capitulo, esta dedicado a Nahomi, también conocida como Gomita; ya que no solo es un amor y una persona llena de paciencia por estar conmigo en todo el tiempo que la historia lleva, sino por que le prometí el capitulo desde ya bastante tiempo!

Lo siento mucho ToT, pero, ya tenia el capitulo, cuando un impulso de "EMOtividad" XD me hizo borrarlo ya que decidí que era basura x.x

Pero, retrasado, aquí esta! Gracias por ser tan linda y mantenerme el animo arriba :D

Solo como aclaración, se hablara de los miembros del Akatsuki, no cuentan como spoiler pero avisados están.

Ah! Y no se dejen confundir; realmente no hay ItaDei, lo siento si alguien se ilusiono D:

Ahora si, nuevo capitulo! Quien lo diría o.o

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara levanto la mirada, la clase había concluido hacia poco, no estaba seguro de que paso, solo que de repente no estaba ni el Uchiha ni Uzumaki… raro, no?

Pensó que volverían en cualquier momento, tal vez habían ido al baño… juntos?; eso sonaba tan mal que el pelirrojo borro la idea de su mente lo mas rápido que pudo, tal vez la maestra Kurenai los había mandado por algo… pero regresarían…

Y la clase acabo, y los muchachos no volvían.

Y el se aburría como ostra ahora ahí

Eso nunca había pasado; no lo de que se aburriera, eso era algo mas o menos normal. Lo que nunca había pasado es que se quedase solo. Sin idea de donde Uchiha estaba.

En mas de cuatro años, el y Sasuke se mantenían en contacto, sabían sus movimientos, sabían donde estaba el otro. No vivían pegados, pero sabían donde encontrarse en caso de que lo quisiera.

Eso ahora había cambiado… solo un poco. Pero había un cambio.

De repente el moreno no estaba, y regresaba con el rubio con quien salio.

Y en contraparte, a veces Gaara salía con el mismo rubio. Y Sasuke los encontraba de regreso, aguantándose la curiosidad de preguntar "Donde estaban?"

Eso Gaara lo sabía, cuatro años al lado de Sasuke lo avalaban.

No le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke no le tomara en cuenta para salir, es libre para ir a donde quisiese.

No era que pensara que lo estaba cambiando por Naruto, por que no lo hacia… no lo pensaba así.

Realmente, le molestaba que le hablara… a Naruto.

Sus ojos se posaron en los dos entes que entraban, justo pensando en ellos.

-Donde estaban?- Pregunto el ojiverde, el no era como Sasuke, preguntaría sin importarle.

-Pues, recuerda todo el jaleo que se armo, Gaara!- Chillo Naruto- Que la maestra nos saco? Y todo eso? Bueno, pues fuimos a comer algo, y vagamos por ahí…- Se sentó en su lugar, que era junto a Gaara y delante de Sasuke. Este ultimo también fue a su lugar sin decir palabra.

-No, no recuerdo eso- Admitió Sabaku.

-Valla Gaara que estabas dormido! La maestra hizo un escándalo y…- Naruto comenzó a dar su versión de lo sucedido al pelirrojo.

Pero, Gaara seguía pensando. 

Naruto solo le hablaba por Sasuke; ya que el fue el primero que se acerco a el… y eso no era malo. Pero…

Miro a Sasuke que leía con gesto desinteresado su libreta. O aparentaba leer… Ya el ojiverde lo había dicho; conocía muy bien al moreno, tanto para saber que estaba prestando solo atención a lo que Uzumaki decía…

Gaara cerro los ojos, con una pregunta rondándole en la mente….

"_Será posible?"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un día normal, sin ningún sobresalto, todo tranquilo, todo habitual…

Incluso la pelea que ocurrió entra dentro del rango de Habitual.

Que si Naruto le quiso pagar lo de el plato de ramen en la mañana a Sasuke, y este se negó, entonces el rubio insistió, para de nuevo obtener una negativa de el otro, y seguir insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que Sasuke dijo que su dinero "no era bueno ahí", cosa que enojo a Uzumaki, que comenzó a gritar que no quería caridad y que si no lo tomaba se lo metería por donde pudiera, "Cualquier lado, y lo haré!" amenazo el rubio… Uchiha grito que si le era tan complicado a su cerebro procesar y dijera un simple "Gracias", y Naruto ahora se enojo por que lo llamara tonto…

Y así estuvieron hasta que Gaara le quito el dinero de la mano a Naruto y lo puso en la mochila de el otro, le _pidió amablemente _al rubio que le dieras las gracias al otro, y grito al final "Alguna objeción?" a sus amigos.

Los dos estuvieron deacuerdo en no discutir mas hasta que el pelirrojo no los viese.

Además, estaba a punto de comenzar literatura!.

Sasuke saco el trabajo bien guardado en una carpeta, y lo dejo sobre su pupitre, Naruto volteo a admirar su obra maestra.

-Se lo entregaremos al final de la clase- Declaro el ojinegro.

-Al final?- le cuestiono el rubio- bueno… no habrá problema si salimos temprano.

-Por que? Tienes prisa?

-Si, realmente debo de irme rápido- respondió quedamente, mirando de reojo a Sasuke esperando que este no se hubiera molestado.

-Mira, si es tarde, yo me quedare y lo entrego. 

-Ah! Esta bien!- Le sonrió al muchacho, comenzando a hablar de ningún tema en particular.

Mientras Gaara les observaba.

El conocía a Sasuke, ya mas de cuatro años… 

Pero, estaba seguro que el Sasuke amable que veía era reciente. 

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- El profesor Jiraya entro con paso apresurado al aula, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Unas pavadas del neoclásico y de cómo se dejo el romatisismo y cosas así.

Y en eso se alargo la clase mas de lo esperado, que se creía Jiraya sensei? Tomarse la hora entera de la clase? Cuando se había visto semejante monstruosidad!

-Ya se hace tarde…- Naruto lanzo un suspiro mientras miraba por la puerta, no solo odiaría el hecho de llegar tarde a done tiene que ir, si no que estaba aburrido hasta la pared de enfrente, y quería entregar también el trabajo… en su aburrimiento miro a Sasuke, miles de ideas cruzaron su mente… pero claro que las desecho todas, a pesar de lo que se pensara, no le gustaba tener a un Sasuke enojado, y menos le gustaba un Jiraya enojado que los ponía a hacer trabajos obscenamente largos!.

Así que se quedo tranquilo en su lugar, mas no por eso poniendo atención.

Realmente nunca había tenido una persona que apreciara y en la que confiara a la que llamar "amigo", y menos en tan poco tiempo, y ahora ahí estaba! Considerando como su amigo lquien en un principio era la persona que nunca tuvo intenciones de hablarle.

Ahí estaba, siendo perfecto en todo, el que todo lo hacia bien, el que terminaba todo correctamente, el que todos –por razones que aun no descubría- querían…

Era todo lo que el no era! Y si era sincero lo detestaba por eso… por que alguien como Sasuke nunca hablaría con alguien como el…

Por eso el trataba de que lo notara y viera lo grandioso que era Naruto Uzumaki, a pensar de que no era ni tan inteligente, ni tan participativo en clase; que lo viera… No era algo que fuera extremadamente importante para Naruto, pero quería demostrarle a Uchiha que estaba a su nivel… o incluso mas!

Así que ese día, aquel día que lo vio sentado en una banca, pensó que era el momento de hablarle, de demostrarle quien era!.

Y cuando llego hacia el, y se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que decirle en realidad…

Se sintió estupido. Bastante.

Y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"La tarea que tenia que hacer!"

_-"Me pasas la tarea de Psicología? Yo se que de seguro la traes hecha!" Pregunto quitando su sonrisa zorruna de su rostro; remplazándola por una mas pequeña sonrisa, una que intentaba convencer al otro de que le cumpliera el favor pedido._

Y ahí, fue cuando mas tonto se sintió; no había hecho la tarea… pero pedírsela a Sasuke? Casi se hecha a correr sin la respuesta por la vergüenza, cuando el otro puso esa cara, de no saber de que le hablaba, pero era una cara sorprendida…confundida…encantadora…

Eso fue lo que se hizo quedarse en ese momento… y estaba feliz de que así hubiera sido.

-Saben que, muchachos? Ya es suficiente por hoy, lárguense y nos vemos la siguiente clase- fue la vos de Jiraya sensei lo que lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones al Uzumaki.

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar, seguido inmediatamente por Naruto, que se acercaron al escritorio del profesor, que los veía esperando que llegaran, con una sonrisa que no sabían si clasificarla de burlona o de suficiencia.

-Terminado?- pregunto refiriéndose al trabajo, mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la carpeta que el moreno le daba.

-Pues claro! Con quien crees que hablas? Naruto Uzumaki… y compañía- agrego al ver que Sasuke iba a reclamar la falta de mención, solo para molestarse por ser "compañía"- Siempre cumplen sus misiones, no importa lo difíciles ni aburridas que sean- declaro señalando a la cara del maestro.

Este rió ante la actitud del mocoso, siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír.

-Ya veo, mas te vale que no le hayas dejado todo a Uchiha.

-Que! Me crees capaz de tal bajeza! Dile Sasuke! Todo lo que trabaje!

El moreno suspiro ante lo infantil de el muchacho, volteo a ver al profe que reía ante la situación.

-No hubo ningún problema, Sensei.

-Bien, bien! Veré que trabajo hicieron… pero, no es justo que lo hicieran solo por que si… supongo que puntos finales les vendrían bien…

La cara de Naruto se ilumino ante la mención.

-YAY! Así se habla, Jiraya!

-Idiota, es profesor Jiraya para ti- le respondió el adulto mientras se daba vuelta para salir.

-Espera Ero-sennin! Yo también ya me voy!- Naruto lo siguió, antes volteando hacia el pelinegro para gritarle un "Hasta mañana", mirando también a Gaara antes de salir.

Sasuke regreso a su lugar a guardar sus cosas mientras era esperado por Gaara.

-Bueno, al parecer todo termino bien… nadie murió a manos de el otro…- Comento el ojiverde.

-Si, contra todo pronostico…- Respondió Uchiha.

"Después de todo, no fue una perdida de tiempo este trabajo" Pensó el moreno.

Los dos iban caminando hacia fuera de la escuela, en un silencio cómodo, después de todo; ninguno era del tipo conversador.

Una chica de pelo rosa, bien conocida por ambos se les acerco.

-Hola Sasuke-kun! Hola Gaara-kun!- Les sonrió a los dos.

-Sakura- respondió el primero como saludo mientras Gaara movía la cabeza.

-Ya se van? Generalmente salen mas temprano…-comenzó a hacer conversación.

-Es que, generalmente el profe se va antes- respondió Sasuke, lo que les sorprendió a los que lo acompañaban, mas que nada por haber llamado "Profe" a un maestro…. Esa palabra le sonó a alguien más al Shukaku.

-Ya veo- De nuevo sonrió la chica.

Alguien detrás de ellos la llamo "Sakura-san", ligeramente voltearon para encontrarse con Rock Lee, su sempai, mayor por un año, y bastante sonrojado. La chica lo miro y dio la vuelta para ir con quien le hablo.

-Hasta mañana chicos- se despidió haciendo también un gesto con la mano.

Sasuke y Gaara siguieron su camino, el pelirrojo viendo discretamente al moreno… seguía sereno, igual que cuando se fueron. Seguían su camino, ambos vivían relativamente de la escuela, así que seguían el mismo camino a pie para después cada cual desviarse a su hogar.

-Parece que ya no te molesta.

Sasuke observo a su amigo, tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería.

-No me molesta que?- pregunto.

-Sakura… y que este con alguien mas…

-Oh, eso- Dijo como quitándole importancia- No gran asunto. Fue algo momentáneo.

-Si claro; y así simplemente se fue- Ironizo Sabaku, no le creía, sabia que Sasuke no era obsesivo, pero… algo le decía que había una razón oculta de parte de su amigo. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber.

-Si, fue una estupidez de mi parte.- Reconoció Uchiha.

-Me da gusto que estés al tanto de eso.

-A mi, me da gusto que seas tan amable conmigo- el moreno fingió indignación.

Casi se acercaban a la parte en que sus caminos se separaban, antes de llegar a ese punto Gaara volvió a hablar.

-Y simplemente así se te paso?.-Ahí estaba, el mismo se repetía "No Gaara, no es lo que tu imaginas, eres paranoico…"

-Por que tanta pregunta? Pensé que ya te había hartado el asunto.- Respondió Sasuke. No le molestaba que le preguntara, pero le hacia sentir curioso el hecho que el pelirrojo preguntase por algo dos veces. Eso ya era bastante.

-No se, por que soy tu amigo, supongo- Gaara dijo no muy convencido.

-Si quisiera escucharme bien y como una buena persona, diría que quiero que Sakura sea feliz, y que conmigo no lo seria.

-Y quieres escucharte bien?- Significativamente hablo.

-Realmente no. Así que, diré que es por que todo eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-Solo por eso?- La voz de Gaara sonaba aburrida. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo trataba de leer entre líneas todo lo que el otro dijera.

Ambos habían llegado al punto en el que uno daría vuelta, y el otro seguiría derecho, pero ambos se quedaron en la esquina hablando.

-Por que mas habría de ser?- cuestiono a su amigo pelirrojo. Recalcaba el hecho de que era raro que Gaara le diera tantas vueltas a un asunto.

-Pensé que podría ser algo mas… interesante.

-No entiendo como puede ser algo mas interesante- Dijo con seriedad Sasuke para hacer que su amigo se explicara mejor.

-Que tuvieras algún otro motivo para no pensar en Sakura.

-Bueno… tal vez sea, que realmente no la quería mucho- Admitió quedamente.-No de esa forma- agrego.

-Entiendo.- Una especie de alivio que no sabia de donde venia lleno el pecho de Sabaku.

Sasuke comenzó a pensar, viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, su ligera obsesión por la que fuese su novia se fue rápidamente por que en realidad nunca le quiso como pareja. Podía decir que le agradaba pero nada mas que eso. Pero, realmente había sido mucho mas rápido gracias al pequeño remolino naranja que había entrado a su vida.

-Puede que también sea gracias a una persona- Declaro mas al aire que a los oídos de su interlocutor.

Gaara había estado a punto de irse cuando escucho al otro hablar.

-Me imagino que por mi no es- Dijo en broma, esperaba que su amigo entendiera que era una forma de preguntar quien era tal persona.

-Hice lo que dijiste.- le dijo sin ninguna emoción en particular.

Eso confundió al ojiverde. No recordaba haber dicho nada al moreno.

"_Un clavo saca a otro"-_resonó en la cabeza del pelirrojo, como si dentro de su mente lo susurraran.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por un segundo entendiendo lo que pasaba. 

Sasuke vio como el otro volteaba a verlo con una expresión… no sabia como ponerla. Era molestia, pero era algo más que molestia… una cara que no tenía registrada de Gaara.

-Naruto…-susurro sabaku apenas audible. Lo suficiente para que Uchiha lo escuchase.

-Si.- Dijo sin ceremonia. 

-Te acercaste a Naruto solo por algo como eso?- La voz del pelirrojo se escuchaba incrédula.

Sasuke no entendía por que tanta reacción de parte de su amigo. No le veía el menor problema a nada de la situación. El otro lo miraba como si esperara respuesta.

-Eso fue lo que paso.- No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la respuesta que buscara, pero no era tan importante asunto, así que no importaba lo que dijera, o si?.

Sasuke intuyo que tal vez no fue la mejor contestación. Las cejas de Shukaku se arquearon hacia abajo en una mueca de enfado nada disimulada.

-Eres un idiota.- Fueron las ultimas y duras palabras antes de que se diera vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa a paso mas rápido de el acostumbrado.

-Y ahora que le pasa a Gaara?- soltó Sasuke. Que era lo que acababa de pasar?.

"_Tal vez algunas cosas están cambiando"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke introdujo las llaves en el cerrojo de su casa, deteniéndose antes de dar la vuelta a la llave al escuchar voces dentro.

Risas y barullo… Suspiro con pesadez mientras ponía los ojos en blanco con hastió.

Itachi tenia visita. Y eso no era para nada bueno.

Dispuesto a enfrentar lo inevitable, decidió entrar de una buena vez.

-Sasukeeeee, ven y saluda a los muchachossss- Esa forma de arrastran excesivamente las letras, solo podía indicar una cosa:

Itachi estaba ebrio.

Sasuke de nueva cuenta puso en blanco los ojos con molestia. Después observo a la "agradable" visita.

Estaba el tipo azul (si, en esta historia es normal que Kisame exista) Al tipo rubio emo, y al sujeto de los piercing.

-Hola- Les saludo de mala gana a todos para después meterse directamente a su habitación, mientras un Itachi muy acalorado lo seguía con la mirada.

-Este muchacho no es divertido…- Decía el Uchiha mayor mientras empinaba mas de su bebida.

-Se preocupa por ti, tu sabes que le molesta que bebas tanto- Le dijo seriamente Deidara mientras lo veía con reproche.

-Además de que ninguno de nosotros le agrada- Agrego con sorna el tipo azul. Total, desde siempre había notado la repulsión que tenia el pequeño hermano de Itachi a que se reuniera con personas como ellos.

Podían considerarlos maleantes, pero lo cierto es que solo eran personas con ciertas actitudes políticamente no-correctas. Para Sasuke solo eran imbeciles amigos de su imbecil hermano, con los cuales se había metido ya en bastantes problemas.

-No te preocupes por eso, Dei-chan, yo se cuidarme solo- Le susurro Itachi al rubio mientras se le acercaba insinuantemente.

El otro se sintió intimidado ante la invasión de espacio, a pesar de lo bien que sabia que al moreno le gustaba molestarlo… casi hasta el punto del acoso.

-Oh si, ya lo se eso- ironizo tratando de fingir seriedad- Pero, no deberías de hacer que Sasuke se preocupara tanto por ti- Trato de alejarse para recuperar su privacidad.

-Tu no deberías de preocuparte ahora… arruinaras la atmósfera- el pelinegro volvió a acortar la distancia, pasando su brazo detrás de la espalda del rubio a su lado, estando tan cerca para que sus cuerpos tuvieran un ligero contacto, que Itachi parecía querer aumentar.

-Hazte a un lado- Deidara lo empujo, tratando de safarse de el molesto muchacho. Realmente ya era una especie de costumbre, se comportaba así cada vez que se le subía el nivel de alcohol en la sangre.

-Vamos pequeño Deidara, solo un poco de cariño…-La distancia mínima fue aun menor después de que Itachi se acercara a besar el cuello de el ojiazul.

-Itachi, basta- Su tono amenazador daba entender que no estaba para juegos.

Pero esto poco importo al Uchiha. Lentamente comenzó a tocar con sus labios la pálida piel de el rubio.

-He dicho que BASTA!- La poca paciencia de Deidara exploto en un empujón con bastante fuerza que lanzo a Itachi al otro lado del sofá, cayendo torpemente al frió piso.

Los ojos chispeantes de el rubio brillaban con la furia que le provocaba el otro en momentos.

El sujeto de los percings, Pain se levanto del sillón, atrayendo la atención de Kisame y de Deidara, Itachi apenas si vio al hombre moverse.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos.- A pesar de ser mas una sugerencia que una orden, los otros dos se levantaron de su lugar en cuanto termino la frase.

El de los ojos azules le lanzo una ultima mirada de exasperación al moreno que seguía en el suelo, como si lo encontrase bastante cómodo, luego salio detrás de Pain. Kisame fue junto al moreno y le extendió una mano.

-Nunca perderás la mala costumbre de molestar a la gente… especialmente si has bebido.- Sonrió con burla.

-No es mi culpa que no tengan sentido del humor… ni que sean frígidos- Tomo la mano de mala gana que le era ofrecida.

-Ya lo sabes… Pero se le pasara lo molesto.

Itachi se tumbo sobre el sillón, con una expresión en blanco en su cara, la caída claro que no le había dolido, pero le había dejado mareado.

-Nos vemos…- Se despidió por reflejo el ojinegro.

Todo se volvió una masa informe ante los ojos del Uchiha mayor. Ni sabia del tiempo, ni tenia idea de donde estaba… aunque según recordaba nunca se levanto del cómodo sofá.

Pero, nada de esto era nuevo, de vez en vez era algo que el hacia. No lo hacia por adicción, ni por escapar de nada, ni para encontrar algo. Lo hacia por que quería. Se intoxicaba con alcohol, con fumables, con variedad.

Y siempre se decía "Hoy lo dejo, por mi, y por Sasuke".

Y de la primera vez que lo había dicho, ya habían pasado tres años… y aun no parecía tener la suficiente decisión para no hacerlo.

Una mano lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá, y uno de sus propios brazos fue puesto alrededor de un cuello, de alguien de menor estatura, pudo sentir.

Fue, de igual forma, obligado a levantarse, a recorrer el camino hasta lo que creyó que era, su habitación. Y una vez en ella (que de verdad esperaba que fuera) fue depositado en su cama.

Oyó unos lejanos pasos ir y venir, y después esa voz de confianza que le decía.

-Tomate esto, o mañana no podrás salir del baño… y dejaras un desastre.

Sonrió el pelilargo, mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para sentarse y sostener el vaso que su hermano le daba.

-Gracias…-Mascullo mientras engullía el liquido.

Menos mal que tenia un hermano que tenia la determinación por los dos.

Itachi volteo a ver a Sasuke, solo la silueta era percibible…

Algún día, dejaría de ser una carga para su hermano.

Algún día Itachi crecería, y seria un buen ejemplo a seguir, un hermano mayor modelo…

-Sasuke…-El menor vio a su hermano, esperando que siguiera la frase- Me sentiría mejor…-Sasuke lo veía expectante- Si solo…. Me tarjeras… un sándwich- dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras fingía que se desmayaba.

-Imbecil- mascullo el uchiha menor, mas sin embrago, se dirigió a la cocina por algo que su hermano comiera.

Pero mientras tanto, agradecía el tener a Sasuke para que cuidara de el.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Que? Capitulo corto? Y mas por que igual, fue muy tardado?

De nuevo, una disculpa sincera! 

Pero; espero que para compensar, y para alegrar las vacaciones, les contare… que… el siguiente capitulo ya esta en el horno!

Este fue el capitulo de los POV… y de el había; no puedo creer cuantas veces escribí "había" en total; pero, si les digo que fueron muchos…

Este capitulo, lo tenia "listo" desde hace ya tiempo, pero, al final no me gusto como quedo, lo empecé de nuevo, parche, y todo para que quedara mocho; por que mucha de la información que quería incluir la deje para el que sigue, por eso, es corto; es el capitulo en que entramos a la mente de Gaara, la de Naruto, y hasta un poco a la de Itacho.

Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personas que leen, que tiene la paciencia de seguir leyendo a pesar de el tiempo ToT

Y a los que dejan revius :D

Gracias por los revius de el capitulo anterior:

Noru-chan – Me halagas mucho, preciosa n/n

Gomita- gracias de nuevo!

Citzin –Me encanta que te encante! 

Naruta93 –Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo!

Gaara-Uchiha – D: nooo! Deja ese cuchillo! Gracias! Y de nuevo, disculpa los constantes atrasos

Keysie Maxwell –De corrido! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto :D

Kryn – Muchas gracias! Tus animos me impulsan a seguir :D

Cyrith- Ahh, te entiendo, los AU no son muy bueno últimamente u.u, no es que el mio si lo sea XD; pero tratare de mejorar!

Gracias a todos los que siguen aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

El amor no existía.

De menos, no el amor para que el lo disfrutase.

No era como esos muchachos llorones que decían que el amor no existía _para nadie,_ que eran pavadas, inventos de los productores de tarjetas para aumentar ventas cuando las de "mejórate pronto" bajaban.  
Realmente, el creía en el amor. Así como creía que no era algo para el.

No por que pensara que _nadie_ lo quería por ser feo; por que el se sabia lo… agradablemente estético que era. Tampoco pensaba que no lo amarían por su carácter, por que era insoportable; pero no para tanto. Y menos pensaba que el no _merecía_ que lo amaran; por que, maldición! El merecía, debía ser amado!

Pero el no es de las personas que _aman_ como respuesta a alguien que los ama. Sabia bien eso de el mismo. Solo una vez de verdad el había amado a alguien. Y todo fue un fiasco.

Y no por esa única experiencia pensaba que estaba predestinado a no estar con nadie; pero realmente no le importaba si encontraba a algo así como su alma gemela, su mitad pérdida, ni ninguna de esas mariconeces.

El estaba bien solo, y se lo hacia saber a todas las personas que _pretendían _acercársele.

Por eso solo se limitaba a juguetear con los que tenían interés con el, por eso solo se acostaba con los que pretendían acercársele para una relación, por eso los dejaba una vez que se cansaba de ellos.

Y a ellos no les molestaba, por que sabían bien desde un principio que eso era lo que pasaba cuando intentaban entrar al corazón de aquel pelinegro de ojos tan profundos como el más oscuro y peligroso abismo.

Ya lo había dicho.

Uchiha Itachi creía en el amor.

Pero no era algo para el.

- Ya es de día…- Itachi vio el amanecer que empezaba a través de su ventana, mientras se sentaba en su cama para ir a darse una ducha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Maldita sea! Sal de una vez! Necesito también usar el baño!-Gritaba Sasuke a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban mientras golpeaba con fuerzas la puerta de susodicha habitación.

Siempre era el mayor el que lo usaba primero, pero esta vez estaba tardando demasiado.

Y cada vez más minutos pasaban en el reloj… Demonios!

-Sal de una condenada vez o si no yo…!-Amenazaba el hermano menor, pero al sujetar el pomo de la puerta pudo notar como no tenía puesto el seguro. Contemplo por unos segundos el aditamento, tendría el valor para entrar? Que tal si su hermano solo estaba haciendo uso de su "tiempo privado"… pero, por otro lado, que tal si el muy idiota se cayo, golpeo con la taza de el escusado y ahora yacía inconsciente en el baño?

Después de segundos de duda, Sasuke decidió entrar, esperando encontrar sangre, saliva u otros… fluidos.

Pero nada! (Gracias al dios de su preferencia) Solo estaba Itachi, ahí, recargado contra la pared, con el agua corriendo y su vista muerta en un punto cualquiera de la pared.

Parecería ni siquiera darse cuenta de la intromisión de el mas bajito.

-Itachi, te piensas quedar mucho ahí?- Le cuestiono, mas que nada para que regresara a la realidad.

Este volteo a ver a quien acababa de hablar, al parecer sin sorprenderse de verlo ahí.

-No, ya iba de salida; no deberías de ser tan apresurado- Le sonrió, esa sonrisa que Sasuke conocía bien, era cuando quería evadir un tema, pero no hacer que se preocupara.

El mas alto salio de la regadera, y se puso frente al espejo del baño, secando su melena, mientras el otro se quitaba la ropa y entraba directo a la regadera.

-Que te ocurre?-Pregunto Sasuke tratando de sonar neutral.

-Nada…-Respondió esquivamente, mientras tomaba el rastrillo y afeitaba su cara. No necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta que lo estaban mirando con reprobación… y preocupación; como detestaba que Sasuke se preocupase por el, solo le recordaba su terrible desempeño de guardián de su hermano.

-Solo, traigo una cruda pesada, eso es todo- Dijo mientras hacia una mueca para hacerle mas espacio al rastrillo debajo de su nariz.

-Mmmm…- Fue la única respuesta. El más chico sabia que no era eso, si algo tenia Itachi era una capacidad increíble para aguantar bebidas, se embriagaba después de mucho, es decir; muuucho, y al día siguiente podía estar casi fresco como lechuga. Bueno, de menos; podía soportar el dolor de cabeza y el malestar estomacal como para no quedarse callado.

Itachi se limpio la espuma restante de su rostro y palpo su obra de arte. "Como trasero de bebe" pensó con orgullo antes de pasarse la horrible loción…"Hijo del mil!…como arde"

Volteo a ver al menor.

Nunca les ha pasado cuando tienen una pregunta para si mismos, pero aunque sepan que nadie responderá, o no con lo que quieren oír, deben de decirla en voz alta?

Esa era una de esas veces para Itachi.

-Sasuke- le llamo. Al no obtener respuesta, repitió- Sasuke…. Sasuke.

-Que!- Respondió de mala gana. Ahora con que chungues le vendría su hermano?

-Que es el amor?- Pregunto como si fuera lo mas casual de preguntar a las 6 a.m.

Sasuke levanto la ceja. Que? Cual había sido la pregunta?

Ah, si; ahora recordaba…

-No tengo idea- Fue su sincera respuesta. Asuntos como ese nunca habían sido de su interés.

-No puedes decir simplemente "No lo se". No es algo tan difícil. Puedes pensar… en el amor que tienes por tu hermano… o en el amor que sientes por los tomates.- Acicalaba su largo pelo.

Bueno, no era tan compleja la pregunta.

-Es cuando le tienes aprecia a alguien… o algo- Intento.

-Y que es tener aprecio?- A veces, parecía un crió. Sasuke suspiro.

-Que te preocupas por su bien… o te gusta estar con eso… o comértelos…

-Espero que lo de comérselos sea en el caso de los tomates- Sonrió mientras se ponía de perfil en el espejo. Maldito narcisista; pensó el mas joven.

-Si así lo quieres pensar…

-Dime, es eso lo que sientes respecto a tu novia?

El que estaba en la regadera parpadeo con duda "Novia?...Ah, cierto"

-No es mi novia ahora.

-Oh, me encanta que me mantengas al tanto… - dijo con resentimiento fingido- Igual, lo lamento.

-Nah, no lo lamentes; no le quería de esa…forma; y eso de estar con alguien… no tiene sentido.- Dijo pasando la esponja enjabonada por sus brazos.

Itachi se envolvía en una toalla, apunto de Salir para su habitación. Pero eso que decía su pequeño hermano, le hacia pensar.

"Es que todos los Uchihas debemos de ser unos condenados insensibles y amargados?" Se preguntaba a si mismo. Tal vez era la verdad, y compartía la opinión del menor. Pero, sentía que era deber como hermano decirle algo bonito y cursi.

-Algún día, encontraras a la persona adecuada. Y sin importar el que no tenga sentido; querrás que estén juntos- Trato de impregnar sus palabras con un tono de sabiduría y candidez, aunque solo se escucho condenadamente meloso, en opinión de el mas chico. En fin…

-Ahora, báñate rápido; que ya es demasiado tarde…- Itachi dijo como reprimenda mientras salía a vestirse, enojando al chico. Bastardo, el es que lo retrasa y ahora lo regaña…

Pero, sonrió. Aunque fueran pocas las veces, le alegraba tener a su idiota hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Entro al salón; donde todo parecía en su lugar. El profesor hablando de algún tema que al parecer, ni a el importaba, los alumnos hablando ha gritos, y Gaara sentado leyendo algo sin prestarle atención a la realidad.

Todo en su lugar.

Y sin embargo, eso que había pasado ayer con el pelirrojo aun le desconcertaba.

A paso seguro se acerco hacia el joven de ojos verdes. Al llegar frente a el se quedo parado el tiempo suficiente para que el otro levantase la vista al sentir la presencia estática.

Los dos pares de orbes; negra y verde, se encontraron.

-Hola- Dijo con seriedad el moreno. La cara pálida de Subaku le examinaba con atención. Sus miradas se veían con atención; demasiada atención. Por que, así era su amistad. Sin palabras, podían entender lo que pasada.

Ambos se analizaban, buscando sin preguntar, lo que pasaba en la cabeza del contrario. Sasuke buscaba el que era que le molestaba al pelirrojo, sabía que había algo, algo que no iba a decirle. Y el mismo, no podía asegurar que sabía leer a Gaara, pero trataría de entenderlo.

Sabaku a su vez, imaginaba que estaba siendo presa de un minucioso estudio por parte de Uchiha. Lo dejaría; que buscase su respuesta en su cara, como si la trajera pintada. No la encontraría, y esa respuesta nunca escaparía de su boca.

Y sin embargo, Gaara seguía molesto. Parte con el moreno, y parte con el mismo.

- Hey chicos! Se me hizo tarde! -La voz alegre de el muchacho rubio conocido como Naruto resonó por el lugar. Sus ojos cerrados causa de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se abrieron al no encontrar respuesta alguno por parte de los otros dos. Al llegar se había topado con un Sasuke de pie observando a un sentado Gaara. Y aun, después de pasados los minutos; los dos permanecían en la misma posición.

"Acaso parpadeaban siquiera?" Pensaba Uzumaki de sus compañeros, y no podía mas que extrañado seguirlos observando con curiosidad. Vio con detenimiento la cara de Gaara. Aun estaba en ella dos ojos, una nariz… una boca…

Volteo ahora a la cara de Sasuke. Tampoco parecía tener cambio alguno… entonces, por que se veían como quien ve por primera vez a un gato azul que habla y viene del futuro?

-Ehhh… que es lo que hacen?-Termino por preguntar el curioso muchacho. Sentía que si observaba con suficiente atención, vería ligeras chispas que saltarían de los ojos de aquellos tipos.

La guerra de miradas siguió por un momento. Gaara y Sasuke despegaron su vista, ladeando la cara hacia cualquier punto que no fuese el otro mientras Uchiha tomaba asiento y Sabaku retomaba su libro.

-Nada…- respondieron quedamente ambos, para sumirse en un mutismo. El rubio los veía mientras seguía de pie. La cara de Uchiha tenía las cejas levemente en un ceño; y su boca una curiosa curvatura de molestia. Muy ligera… Mientras el pelirrojo tenia una mueca parecida; pero combinada con una seriedad aun mayor que la normal en el.

"_Los dos son dementes… no debería sorprenderme"_ Pensó al sentarse entre los dos.

-Y, que es lo que dejo hacer este profe?- Pregunto Uzumaki, mas para tratar de rebanar el denso ambiente que por que le interesara lo que susodicho maestro hubiese dicho. Después de todo, era Ebisu-sensei, que importaba su materia!.

-Acabo de llegar- Fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke, que seguía viendo con interés la pared.

-No tengo idea- Esa, fue la ahora desinteresada respuesta de Gaara.

-…Vaya… que… cosa…- Las palabras murieron en la boca de el rubio. Comenzaba ahora a molestarse el con lo agrios de sus amigos.

Siguieron las clases, y la dinámica entre Uchiha y Sabaku proseguía igual: Se ignoraban como quien quiere ignorar una espinilla en su propia frente: todo el mundo nota que hay algo raro y horrible, pero el que la trae finja desconocer la existencia de dicho grano.

Naruto no estaba seguro quien era la espinilla, pero la analogía le pareció muy exacta.

El trataba, de verdad, de relajar el ambiente, pero no había manera alguna; la molestia no solo los llevaba a no dirigirse la palabra entre si, además se comportaban como si Uzumaki no estuviera parloteando solo por veinte minutos.

Maldita sea! De menos que le dirijan la palabra para pedirle que cerrase el pico! Odiaba que lo ignorasen, mas que nada en el condenado mundo.

-SASUKE!

El aludido giro la cabeza y detuvo su caminata; apenas salía de el salón mientras esperaba que el siguiente maestro llegase a su asignatura y un manchon de cabellos rubios lo detenía afuera de el aula.

-Que quieres?- le cuestiono de mala gana. Gaara y sus problemas hormonales le habían puesto de malas.

-Que demonios le hiciste a Gaara?- Pregunto con un reproche que solo una madre puede hacer.

-Por que asumes que fui YO quien hizo algo?

-Por que, señor Uchiha, tu eres el tipo mas antipático, testarudo, grosero, y antisocial de toda la ciudad! Claro que hiciste, o dejaste de hacer algo, que causo que ahora ustedes dos estén molestos!

No podía refutar esa premisa, pero aun así, por que mierdas tenía que defender a Gaara?

-Me halagas mucho, como siempre, pero; si el tiene un problema conmigo puede venir y decírmelo y arreglarlo; pero si Gaara quiere ser un imbecil y solo tratar de matarme con la mirada, me da igual… -Y Uchiha trato de seguir su camino dejando atrás a el de los ojos azules.

Pero, claro! Nunca puede ser fácil con Naruto dejar un tema atrás.

-No! Tu eres el imbecil! –Le chillo alcanzándolo, y aun así quedando tras de Sasuke –Ustedes siempre han sido amigos! El grupo de los que no hablan con otros, los súper amigos! Los que se creen muy geniales para el mundo! Y vas a dejar por alguna tontería eso se arruine? Pensaba que eras mejor que eso, Sasuke!

Se paro en seco, causando que Uzumaki chocase contra su espalda

-Tu que sabes de esto? Y mas aun, por que metes tu nariz!

-Por que son mis amigos, maldita sea! Y no me da la gana tener que aguantar sus peleas de matrimonio, que de seguro se podrían arreglar! Pero los dos tienen que tener su jodido orgullo que no les deja siquiera tratar de hablarse como gente civilizada! Y yo lo se que son así! Les he estado observando desde antes de siquiera hablarles.

El de pelo negro lo miraba sin decir palabra. Y tenia razón, pero no por eso iría a ver si a la señorita Sabaku le apetecía dirigirle la palabra…

Además, les estuvo observando? Como debía entender eso?

-Ve a arreglar las cosas- Exigió el rubio, sin dejar lugar a quejas.

-Que? Me lo ordenas? Y si no, que harás? -Desafió con molestia.

-No te hablare hasta que lo hagas. –Afirmo fieramente.

-Me estas chantajeando con la ley del hielo? –Arqueo una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, viendo incrédulo a Naruto.

-Si, y lo pienso cumplir, Teme –Aun con la mirada de decisión, la amenaza era muy ridícula, en opinión de Uchiha.

-Bueno, en ese caso, no quiero que tambien tu me dejes de hablar… no podría soportarlo…no de ti –comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón de regreso lentamente- Iré a hablar con Gaara.

-En serio?- Los ojos azules resplandecieron con alegría

-Claro que no, idiota! Era sarcasmo!

-Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! Si trataras de ser la mitad de antipático, no solo dos personas de toda la escuela te hablarían!- Comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia el lado contrario del aula, muy rápidamente.

-Y cuando he dicho yo que me importara que me hablasen? –Fue el último comentario del ojinegro, viendo como la espalda de Uzumaki se alejaba dejándolo a el parado en el pasillo fuera de su salón.

-JODETE!- fue la respuesta de un lejano Naruto.

"_Maldita sea…_

_MALDITA SEA!" _Los nervios crispados de Uchiha le provocaron ganas de patear la pared.

Por que se tenían que empeñar en sacarlo de quicio el día de hoy todos?

Con pasos largos, Sasuke regreso a su salón, y se sentó con fuerza en su pupitre, el cual estaba a un lado de un Gaara que leía sin inmutarse. El sonido de el excesivamente ruidoso sentado de su amigo le desconcentro de su lectura. Lo miro fijándose en la mueca de completa molestia que llevaba puesta el moreno. Causa de seguro de la pelea que acababa de tener con Naruto –los gritos de ambos fueron escuchados por todo el que estuviera dentro de la habitación, cosa chistosa ya que todos dirigieron sus miradas a Sabaku, el claro causante de la discusión, haciéndolo sentir realmente incomodo-.

-Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto como si las palabras le quemasen la lengua al decirlas.

-A mi? Nada –Tranquilidad que contrastaba con el mal humor del otro.

-Y, entonces, me dijiste idiota ayer por nada, y el día de hoy me evitas hablar por nada…

-No es tan raro que la gente te llame idiota, y, si yo te he evitado; tu haz hecho lo mismo conmigo… -Las palabras abandonaban la boca de Sabaku sin ninguna emoción.

-Se que tienes algo, y se que es contra mi; contesta directamente y deja de tratar de engañarme con tus trucos Jedi – La de por si corta paciencia de Uchiha había tocado fondo. Podía manejar las cosas con su viejo amigo, pero la manera en que Naruto le provocaba salir de sus casillas le hacia sentir aun peor… Por qu tenia que tomarle tanta jodida importancia al Dobe ese?

-Ni siquiera creo que la referencia a Star Wars sea apropiada…

-Deja ya de darle vueltas a mi pregunta! Que es lo que tienes?- Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban ya no molestia, si no esa seriedad que Gaara sabia, solo estaba cuando la entereza mental se había agotado a Sasuke.

-No te diré lo que tengo, por que no quiero decirlo. Creo, por muchos motivos, que eres un imbecil, y, dejare de ignorarte si tu haces lo mismo, te parece?- La seriedad de Gaara a veces confundía a su amigo. No sabia si lo decía de corazón o era una respuesta sarcástica… prefirió pensar que era la opción en la que el pelirrojo lo expresaba en serio.

-Me parece bien…- dio la mano hacia el de ojos verdes, que este estrecho como símbolo de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Pero, si sigues haciendo lo que me molesta; te partiré la cara- muy serio concluyo el ojiverde antes de romper el apretón de manos.

-Que? Me estas amenazando tu tambien! De menos dime que es aquello que te tiene molesto –Se dejo caer con exasperación en su asiento, frotándose las sienes con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Lo sabrás cuando te parta la cara, si llega ese momento –Entonces Sabaku prosiguió a leer su libro.

-Me alegro tanto de tener esta amistad tan estoica –dijo Uchiha mas hacia el aire que hacia su amigo, mientras estrellaba la palma de su mano izquierda en su rostro, con gesto de cansancio. –Cuando el momento de que me partas la cara llegue, me defenderé hasta que me expliques la razón…

-Cuento con ello. –Una muy imperceptible sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos muchachos.

Poco tiempo había pasado dentro del salón, cuando Sasuke decidió volver a salir. Buscaba con la mirada al idiota rubio para gritarle que ya se había "contentado" con Gaara, y recalcarle que fue por que el mismo lo había querido, y no por sus amenazas infantiles.

Parecía que no estaba aun en el pasillo de su salón. No le buscaría, eventualmente se daría cuenta de que todo volvía a ser como debió siempre ser: un ambiente aburrido con sus dos nuevos y apáticos amigos. Esperaba que con eso dejara de ofenderle por lo menos por un día.

Sasuke vio entonces el pelo rosa de Sakura Haruno. Ya estaban ambos en el punto en que podían hablar entre si sin que ninguno se sintiera incomodo, así que comenzó a acercarse a ella para conversar.

Pero parecía que ya tenia compañía.

Y al parecer, una compañía que estaba _bastante_ feliz de estar hablando con la chica.

Justo ahí estaba, con cara de bobalicon, sonrisa y sonrojo incluida, riendo de cuanto la otra expresaba…

Así fue como Uchiha encontró a Naruto Uzumaki.

La cara de Sasuke se crispo con ira. Sintió sus manos cerrarse en puño y sus dientes apretarse.

Por que?

Por que mierdas estaba el idiota de Naruto hablando con Sakura?

Y por que Sakura estaba tan felizmente hablando con Naruto?

Y encima el tonto rubio se llevaba la mano a la nuca de vez en ves como una colegiala avergonzada… y su maldita risa que soltaba cada momento… era risa parte de nervios y parte de no saber que decir… Incluso si lo veía con atención, podía ver las orejas del uzuratoncachi rojas de pena…

Así que al muy simplón le gustaba Sakura…

Justo entonces, el profesor de la siguiente asignatura paso junto a ellos, recordándoles que los quería ver en sus lugares. Paso tambien junto a Uchiha diciéndole algo de entrar al salón que no fue escuchado por el alumno.

Se quedo plantado en el piso, viendo como Sakura se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de Uzumaki, haciendo que sus ya coloreadas mejillas tomaran un tono mas intenso aun.

-Hola Sasuke-kun! –Le saludo alegremente al pasar junto a el.

Ni siquiera la volteo a ver, ni respondió. Solo veía como el otro joven se quedaba un momento en su sitio viendo como la chica se alejaba caminando. Tambien noto como, después de algún tiempo, Naruto reparo en su presencia, comenzando a caminar hacia el.

-Hey, Sasuke…- fue todo lo que dijo al llegar junto a el.

"Al muy retrasado incluso olvido la amenaza que me hizo…" Pensó el ojinegro

-No sabia que conocías a Haruno…-comento fríamente Sasuke.

-Ah… si… un poco, no hemos hablado mucho, en realidad… -de nuevo, su mano derecha se poso en su propia nuca mientras el rubio observaba el suelo con timidez.

-Y así que te gusta- Aseguro agriamente.

El color rojo que tomo la cara entera de Naruto le hubiera causado gracia a Uchiha normalmente… pero no esta vez.

-Eso… Pero… te aseguro que no intento nada! De verdad! Se que… tu y ella salieron, así que, como tu amigo, no debería de… -La explicación fue interrumpida de golpe por una voz que cortaba como hielo.

-Así es, no debes de –No termino la frase, mas estaba seguro que los dos lo habían entendido. Dio la vuelta con brusquedad –Debemos de entrar al salón.

-Si… ya voy- Naruto comenzó a seguir al otro joven. Sentía la molestia de quien estaba delante de el, por una vez en su vida, decidió quedarse callado todo el trayecto al salón, y la clase entera.

Dentro de dicha clase, Gaara sentía algo fuera de lugar. Los otros dos chicos desde su llegada al aula se sentían diferentes. Había una especie de aura asesina y espeluznante alrededor de Uchiha. Mientras que Naruto, por decirlo de alguna manera, daba la idea de estar "con la cola entre las patas". Ahora eran ellos los que evitaban mirarse, y los que no se dirigían la palabra. Pero sabía bien que solo había sentimientos de "molestia" y "enojo" de una de las partes.

Continúo con su papel como observador al respecto… No podía muy bien descifrar que era lo que pasaba, pero tenia una corazonada que le decía que se mantuviera al margen.

El profesor de cual-fuese-la-materia seguía hablando y hablando

Y a Sasuke le tenía sin cuidado. No había escuchado palabras desde hacia un tiempo, como si su mente se hubiese separado de los oídos.

Sentía una rabia tremenda, una incomodidad que le causaban ganas de retorcerse en su propio asiento.

Quería gritar, quería romper cosas, quería golpear… pero tenia que estar ahí… junto a el idiota de cabello rubio.

A Naruto le gustaba Sakura, no?

Desde cuando? Como era que se hablaban? Nunca les había visto juntos, por lo que asumió que no se conocían… y solo se hablaban ahora que Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos…

Pues, bien por el, que el rubio hiciera lo que le diera la gana!...

Pero… la simple idea le hacia hervir la sangre. Naruto estaba ahí para el, para hablar con el, para hacerle compañía a el! Para hacerle olvidar! No para que el idiota se enamorase de la persona que en primer lugar dejo!.

"_Maldito seas, Naruto Uzumaki…" _ Pensó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no recordaba nunca haber conocido.

Por que se tenían que empeñarse en sacarlo de quicio el día de hoy…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Deberías de irte ya…- Una ronca voz de tanto jadear dijo en una habitación oscura.

-Supongo… tu hermano no tarda tanto en llegar, verdad?- Sasori se inclino para tomar sus pantalones del piso de aquella habitación.

-Así es, además, debo de tomar una ducha, estoy hecho un asco- El joven de cabello largo y negro procedió a sujetar su pelo con una liga, mientras de levantaba desnudo de la cama en la que había estado acostado.

-Bien. Pues, gracias por el buen momento; nos veremos mañana en la oficina- el pelirrojo termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sasori… -Llamo el Uchiha mayor- sabes que esto no significa nada, verdad?

-Tranquilo, tú tampoco me interesas en realidad… -Le aclaro.

-Perfecto, solo quería asegurarme… Deidara aun no te ha aceptado?

La mención de el otro le hizo dar un respingo al pelirrojo.

-No… mas bien… no le he dicho nada…

-Que? Y aquí yo creyendo que eras todo un rompecorazones –sonrió ligeramente.

-No digas estupideces. No seria apropiado; somos alumno y maestro, nada más que eso.

-Já, claro… por cuanto tiempo mas crees que podrás mantener tu postura?- Itachi prendió un cigarro al terminar de hablar, ofreciendo tomar uno de la cajetilla a su acompañante.

-Espero mantener mi postura, hasta que no exista la posibilidad perder mi trabajo por acercarme a el… -Negó con la mano el ofrecimiento de cigarros.

-Claro, espero que funcione… sabes? Los jóvenes de hoy pierden el interés muy rápido, así que puede que sea muy tarde ya que te decidas. –Dio una calada al cigarrillo.

-Jóvenes de hoy, he? Casi tiene tu edad, no deberías de minimizarlo como siempre lo haces... eso le molesta – abrió la puerta listo para salir -Hasta luego, Uchiha-kun.

Sasori salio de la casa, dejando a Itachi, solo en la habitación pensando.

El sabía mejor que nadie acerca de lo inapropiado de enamorarse de alguien… de que te perdieran el interés, de ser dejado atrás… de ser odiado por la persona más importante…

Exhalo un montón de humo.

Con que el amor, no? Aun Sasori-sempai debia de lidiar con ello… le causaba cierta ternura como un hombre amargado como Akasuna Sasori tuviese esperanzas y sueños propios de una niña de secundaria. Desear algo tanto que no le toca, por miedo a perderlo… Una sonrisa desilusionada se dibujo en su cara.

Así es, Uchiha Itachi creía en el amor.

Y sabia que no era para el.

Solo esperaba que su pequeño y tonto hermano no corriera con la misma suerte que el.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Sasuke…- llamo ligeramente.

-Ya me voy, tengo prisa- el aludido de levanto sin ver a su amigo rubio que le acababa de llamar, ni a su amigo pelirrojo que se limitaba aun a observar. Salio a toda prisa de su salón.

Gaara vio la expresión de Naruto. Era una mezcla de decepción con resignación.

-Pensé que podríamos irnos juntos hoy…- La mirada azul bajo mientras murmuraba apenas audiblemente al viento.

Gaara trago saliva. Tal vez era una tontería… pero, no lograba tolerar la cara que en ese momento el otro chico hacia…

-Vamos… yo tomo tambien parte de el mismo camino que Sasuke – Sabaku comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Ah, no te molestes Gaara, no hay problema –Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Te disgusta la idea de caminar conmigo?- Le pregunto con sinceridad el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Que? Claro que no! No, no quiero que te molestes en acompañarme, no es como si fuera una colegiala!.

-No me molesta…-comenzó a caminar, esperando en la puerta al otro joven –No soy Sasuke, pero creo que no seré tampoco tan mala compañía…

-No Gaara, no lo serás!-juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida junto al otro.

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo. Seguía cabreado. MUY cabreado, y lo que menos le apetecía era llegar a su casa, donde su hermano, si estaba sobrio y solo, notaria su estado de animo, acosándolo con preguntas de que tenia y por que hasta hartarse… no importaba cuan bien creía que podía guardar sus sentimientos, Itachi siempre sabia.

Caminaría… eso lo tranquilizaría lo suficiente… y le daba igual a donde llegara caminando.

No podía sacárselo de la mente… no podía dejar de verlo…

La estupida cara de Naruto al hablar con la otra mujer… la aun mas estupida cara al reponer si le gustaba…

Sasuke seguía dando paso tras paso, sin realmente ver a donde era que sus pies lo llevaban.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

OH POR DIOS!

DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS, EN SOLO UN CAPITULO ESTO TIENE UNA HISTORIA DE VERDAD!

No puedo contener la emoción!

Pues, verán: Lo siento, de verdad que si! Deje de lado Naruto desde hace tiempo –a pesar que sigo el manga mas por tradición que por convicción-

Pero, para mi sorpresa, algunas personas dejaron comentarios, LUEGO DE AÑOS DE QUE ESTO ESTUVIESE MUERTO!

El hecho de pensar que aunque sea una persona leyera esto, me dio ánimos de seguir con esto hasta el final.

Nunca cambien muchachos, son los mejores *lagrimas de emoción*

Estén atentos la siguiente semana!

PD: QUE? Esta historia tiene cuatro años? Con razón apesta! Estuvo muerta, y ahora que vuelve, huele a descomposición…


End file.
